


Darkest Dreaming

by impala_imagines



Series: Darkest Dreaming [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Wattpad, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_imagines/pseuds/impala_imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor "Ellie" Sanders, was an ordinary girl, where nothing exciting ever happened to her, that is until she woke up in the hospital with no memory from the last few days and a haunting memory of a pair of yellow eyes from her past. With what seems like her history erased and her brother and her bestie missing, can she trust that these mysterious brothers are really going to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

The sound of alarms, running, and yelling caused me to stir. Each noise pulling me further from the darkness. My eyes shot open, only to shut once more as the florescent lights above me shone down into my eyes. I can't remember how I got here, wherever here is. My body aches. I can feel a brace around my neck, and a bandage on my head, whatever happened to me must of been serious. My eyes re-opened and began to search around for a sign of anyone. My brother Miles or my best friend Amber, maybe. But I was alone, completely alone.

"Hello, is anyone here? Hello?"

The silence in the room was deafening, so much activity outside, yet so much silence inside. I look around once more. I moved my arm and looked at the tag on my wrist, Eleanor Sanders. I gave a weak smile, at least they knew my name and I wasn't a Jane Doe. Reaching around, my hand finds a call button and finally I'm able to ask for help. The sound of rushing came from in the hall, before my door flung open and in rushes a nurse.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake."

"Where am I?"

The nurse just smiled and placed a finger to her lips, she turned and walked out of the room and returned with a doctor.

"Please, can you tell me where I am and where my brother is? Where is Miles and where is Amber?"

The nurse came to my side and took my hand; she looked down at me with a sad smile.

"I'm afraid you were on the side of the road at a car crash. You were alone."

The words surprised me, I was alone. It didn't feel right to me; it didn't seem right at all, how could I have been alone? Where were Miles and Amber? I could've sworn I was with them. My mind fell blank. Maybe it was playing tricks on me, or maybe it just made me wish I was with them instead of alone in a strange place. I watched the doctor as he checked me over; he gave me a smile and then checked my neck.

"The brace was only a precaution; you're a lucky girl. Apart from a broken wrist and a few cuts and a nasty gash on your head there wasn't anything wrong. We do wish to keep you in for a day or two."

I nodded a little as he took the brace off of my neck and allowed me to sit up. The nurse excused herself to get some food for me, while the doctor finished his examination. He then excused himself as well. I waited for a moment for the nurse to bring back food and excuse herself again. Climbing off of the bed and rushing to my bag that lay on a chair. The bag felt heavy as I sat back down on the bed and I opened it, I started to pull things out. My wallet, several changes of clothes and , hidden at the bottom in a pair of socks, a gun.

My eyes went wide as I saw it; I'd never carried a gun in my life, why now? Shuddering, I stuffed everything back into my bag. Taking a few coins from my wallet, I left to try and find a payphone. I needed answers; I needed to know why I was alone, why there was cash, cards, and a gun. As I stepped out of the room, I could hear some nurses talking down the way, moving in that direction. I stopped and listened as they said my name.

"That coma patient has woken up, Eleanor Sanders. It's hard to believe she hardly got any marks, unlike the others. The third one still hasn't woken up, almost crashed this morning."

"Excuse me! Where can I find a pay phone?"

The nurses froze staring at me for a moment. One pointed toward the stairs, while the other woman blushed. She knew she'd been caught gossiping about me. I offered them a fake smile, before rushing up the stairs to the next level. I began searching for the phone, but that was when I saw him.

I froze on the spot, a tall man with brown locks, and cuts on his face, a worried expression and in his eyes. Whoever he was he stopped me in my tracks for a moment. It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me for that slight second when I first saw him. To make matters even worse, fear and dread ran through my veins as we made eye contact.

"Excuse me; don't suppose you happen to know where the payphone is do you?"

He seemed just as thrown as I was. He stared at me for a moment, his hazel eyes connecting with mine once again as he realized I was talking to him.

"Yeah, it's just down the hall. You were... there."

"Thank you."

I rushed past him, glancing back for a moment as he stared at me. It was like he knew me, or as if he'd seen a ghost, but I had no clue who he was. Turning back to the task at hand, I finally found the payphone and dialed my parent's number first.

"The number you have called has been disconnected."

I hung up the phone and dialled Miles' number. It was the same result, Amber's too. Hanging up the phone, I sighed softly and decided to try one more number, work. Thankfully it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angus, it's Ellie."

"Ellie who?"

"Don't mess around Angus, it's Ellie, you know Eleanor Sanders."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by that name."

"Sorry, wrong number."

I hung up the phone and looked down at my bare feet, where was I? What was happening? Not bothering to collect my change, I folded my arms and began to walk back to my room. Tears started to form in my eyes as I walked, I felt so confused, so lost. I didn't know what to do. Wiping my eyes quickly, I glanced into a room as I walked past. I saw that same guy as before, with another man and one in a coma. It didn't take a genius to piece together that they must have been the ones from the crash. Especially with the words that the one I spoke to said. I quickly passed as I heard one of them begin to yell at the other. for now, I just needed to get back to my room and figure out where to go from there.

Sitting on the bed, eating jello, i let out a strong sigh. The problem I really had right now was that I had no idea where to start. While that guy may know something, I didn't think I could bother him. After all, he looked like he was dealing with enough. I needed to know where my brother was. Where my best friend was. What the hell was going on. How could I just disappear from the face of the earth like that? I was a god damn fire fighter; it's what I was born to do. Yet now, I didn't seem to be anything or anyone, just Eleanor Sanders.

Placing down my Jello, I pulled out the picture I kept in my wallet of me, my brother and my bestie and curled up on the bed. I didn't know where they were, or if they were safe and what about my mother and father, where were they? A cold shiver ran down my spine as I tried to think back to what had happened, what caused me to end up where I did. I closed my eyes and tried to think hard, hoping to find some sort of clue. Slowly a picture began to form in my mind; it wasn't a recent picture, but one from a long time ago. A man stood in the darkness; he was tall and apart from his height all I could see in the dark of the room were his eyes...

His yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter two

A soft knock on the door pulled me back from the yellow eyes burning into my soul in the darkness. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I looked toward the door for a moment. I became scared with the memory of the eyes still burning in my mind. I didn't want to answer the door. The knock came again as I asked myself if there could be some person with yellow eyes, lurking out there. It seemed impossible, how could someone have yellow eyes? Then again, everything that was starting to seem impossible was starting to feel real.

"Come in..."

He fumbled with the door as he tried to open it, I could only assume they'd be getting flustered. Getting up I walked over and opened it for the man. My heart pounded in my chest as the fear started to settle inside me. Looking up at the visitor, my shoulders dropped, letting out a gentle sigh. It was the man from upstairs, the one I'd met when I was looking for the phone.

"Can I help you?"

"I think we need to talk."

He pushed inside and shut the door. I was sure I heard the click of the lock. Stepping backwards I watched the man, curious about what he wanted with me.

"My name is Sam... You don't need to look so afraid; I'm not going to hurt you."

"What do you want?" I asked staring at him in a defensive stance.

"Well, I'd settle for your name."

"Oh, right. My Name is Ellie."

I relaxed a little and looked up at him. Our eyes locked for a moment, I wasn't sure why but he looked as if he was looking for something in my eyes. I wanted to ask, but I held back, it sounded ridiculous.

"You were there, the crash. My brother, Dad and myself were in. You appeared out of nowhere."

"I don't understand what you mean, I don't remember anything."

"You appeared just as the truck hit the car, one minute the road was empty the next you were there."

I moved back and sat down on the edge of the bed, I had no idea what was going on. Gripping hold of the edge of the mattress, I began to shake my head over and over.

"No, you're wrong. You have to be wrong. I didn't just appear."

I watched his feet move closer to me, the bed dipped as he sat down beside me. I could feel his eyes burning into my skull. I could feel the pressure of the moment, and he had something he wanted to ask me, but held back. I looked up at him, curiosity burning in my eyes.

"What are you?"

The question confused me, my eyebrow raised; I wasn't sure what he meant. What was I? Human, right? Was everything over the past years a dream? No, it wasn't a Dream. I was human, I could feel it in my heart.

"I asked you a question and you didn't reply, I need to know what you are!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were there, at the crash. How is it possible that you hardly have any marks? What are you?"

I moved away from him as he asked me; I could feel the anger in his voice.

"I need to know what you are."

"I don't know Sam; I can't answer any of those questions."

Sam moved his hand and grabbed something from inside his jacket. He then poured something onto my arm. My head shot up and looked at him not having a clue what he was doing.

"What the hell? Why are you pouring water on me? I can't help you Sam, with whatever it is. I can't help you! I remember everything up until the last few days! I don't even know where the hell I am. Or if I even exist because all the numbers I've called, all the people I know, they're not there!"

Anger was bubbling inside me. I didn't know the answers to these questions. Why did he pour water on me? I didn't know anything. It felt as if he was bullying me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you angry. It's just... my brother looks like he's going to die and I'm just feeling rather helpless right now. You just- I thought if I could figure out the mystery of you that maybe I could help Dean."

"We all do what we can for our siblings. I have a brother too, but I don't know where he is right now. Whatever has happened means that I've lost everything."

Sam reached over and touched my hand, and smiled. Peering up at him I smiled too. He had a rather comforting smile; I guessed that many women fell for his charm. How could they not? He was good looking and sensitive, I bet he had to beat women off with a stick. He let go of my hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"This person will help you out, once you're released from here, go and see him."

I watched as he jotted down an address, and offered me it. Looking down at it, I read it over and then looked up at him.

"Bobby Singer? Who is he?"

"He is someone who won't rest until he's figured out what you are. I'll let him know that you're coming."

I clutched the piece of paper in my hand and nodded a little. Sam stood up and glanced back at me before walking to the door.

"I'll see you soon Ellie."

"Bye Sam."

I watched him leave as I clutched to the piece of paper in my hand. I wasn't sure if I should trust him. But what other choice did I have? I sucked in a breath and looked around and began to question even more things about myself. I felt clueless about many things, the biggest being. Was I human?

 

"Miss Sanders."

I pulled on my shirt and turned to the door. There the doctor stood, a look of concern on his face. He stepped further into the room and closed the door, then handed over my insurance card.

"I'm afraid it got declined."

"What, what do you mean?"

"Your card was declined. Please go to the front desk and they will help you."

Grabbing my bag, I made my way to the desk. I then froze as a janitor walked past. I turned my head and followed him, he looked familiar. I watched him for a moment, and saw him turn to look at me. For a split second, I could've sworn that his eyes changed color. They were yellow. Turning my attention away, I looked at the receptionist and gave her a soft smile.

"The doctor said my insurance got declined."

"Oh yes, according to your company it was an invalid claim."

"What do you mean? It's not invalid; I know my insurance."

"I'm sorry Miss, but they said there was no one by the name Eleanor Sanders in the system."

"That's... that's not possible."

"You're going to have to produce another insurance card or you will have to pay."

"I can't afford that, I don't even know if I have any money."

"Miss, please wait here."

I watched her stand up and walk off to a phone. Once she turned her back, I ran. I didn't dare look back, I just ran through the parking lot and out onto the main streets. Even though I had no idea where I was, I ran. I didn't know if someone was after me from the hospital, but I didn't dare stop to find out.

I finally stopped when i found an alley. I came to a slow stop and glanced around making sure no one was after me. I pulled out my jacket from my bag and slipped it on. Pulling my hood up I stayed down the alley for a few moments, catching my breath. I waited a few moments, then left and began to walk. I didn't understand what was happening. I'd vanished from the world. Was I dead or was this hell?

I searched for an ATM, I needed to escape this town. For the first time since I woke up in the hospital, I found something finally going right. Letting out a soft thankful sigh, I got out as much cash as I could and stuffed it into my wallet.

"Excuse me."

I saw the person jump a little as I seemed to startle them. It wasn't my intention, but I guessed some people were like that.

"Sorry, I just.... Do you know I can find the Bus station?"

"Down there and to the left."

"Thank you."

Walking away, I went to search for the bus station. As the bus station came into sight, I pulled out the piece of paper Sam had given me, I read the address. South Dakota, it was a long drive, but there had to be answers somewhere and maybe Sam was right.

Once I was on the bus, I sat at the back and pulled my legs up onto the seat and wrapped my arms around them. Resting my head, I stared out the window and watched the world speed past. The bus was almost empty, a few people were sat near the front, but apart from that I was alone.

At some point in the long drive, I began to fall asleep. I drifted off and began to dream of my past life, sitting with Amber, doing our hair to go out. Fighting with Miles over the remote or what music to play in the car. Training for to become a fire-fighter, and having dinner with my parents. But that all soon faded away and got replaced with two cribs and soft gurgling coming from them. I stood in the corner of the room watching, watching me and Miles as a figure appeared in the room.

"What are you doing? No stop!"

I screamed and rushed forward, but I wasn't able to move. I was flung against the wall and began to rise up the wall. He looked over at me and flashed his yellow eyes, then looked back toward the two cribs. I started to rise further and further up the wall until I reached the ceiling.

"Stop, please, don't do this!"

He turned to look at me once more and smirked, and then he spoke.

"Miss. Miss."

I started to scream as my insides ripped open, pain rushing through my body.

"Miss?"

My eyes shot open and I grabbed hold of the hand shaking me. I calmed down after a moment, to see the bus driver standing over me.

"It's the end of the line."

"Right, thank you, sorry."

Grabbing my bag, I rushed off the bus and glanced back for a moment then turned to walk away. Pulling out the piece of paper once more, I started to look for the address on my piece of paper. Singer's salvage yard. What could a salvage yard bring me, I didn't know. But I was close and I'd find out soon.

I walked for what felt like hours, trying to find where to go, until I finally found the yard. Taking a deep breath, I pulled open the gate and slipped inside and made my way toward the house in the middle. I looked around as I walked. So many beautiful broken down cars. Many stripped of their parts. You could still tell what they were from their frames, or badges that clung for dear life on the frame work.

Reaching the door, I stepped up onto the porch and knocked. I wasn't sure what to expect or even if the person I was to be meeting was home, but I hoped so. I waited for a few minutes, no answer. Knocking again, I stepped back a little and began to look around for anyone.

"Hello?"

"What do you want?"

Spinning around, I saw a gruff looking man with a whitening beard, and a trucker hat. I looked him over, dressed in plaid, jeans. I hoped he was what I was looking for, although he didn't look much, he might be better than his appearance gives off.

"Are you Bobby Singer?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Ellie, did Sam tell you I was coming?"

"No, but he's got more important things on his mind. His father passed away this morning."

A frown formed on my face, he'd not said anything about his father when we spoke. It was his brother that he had mentioned, nothing about his Dad. If he'd not called for me, it was obvious why he hadn't. I couldn't blame him, I'd have been the same.

"Oh... um well he said you could help me."

"With what?"

"He thought that you could help me find answers. He said I appeared where he and his family crashed."

I watched his jaw clench, before he turned and walked inside. I stood still watching him for a moment. When he returned, he walked up to me and threw a cup of water into my face. Shaking it off and spitting out the bit that went into my mouth, I raised my eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"Why do you people keep doing that?"

He didn't answer; he just moved over to the front door and motioned inside.

"Come inside, we've got work to do."


	3. Chapter three

Deep in Nebraska, Two blonde girls collect cases of beer from a cellar and carry them up to the bar.

“Thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it.”

One of them said as they surfaced into the bar.

“It’s alright, it’s the least I can do when you and your mother have taken me in and given me a place to stay.”

The girl said placing the heavy case down onto the side.

“Amber really, it’s been our pleasure. You’re great with the customers and not to mention it’s nice for Jo to have someone around her age here.”

An older woman dressed in plaid said as she finished filling the till, ready for the day.

“Thank you though, really. I really appreciate all you’ve done for me. I just hope staying here will help me figure out where Ellie and Miles are.”

 

The blonde dressed in a grey jumper and jeans mumbled as she sat down across at the bar.

"Hopefully you will, but for now I have to beat your high score on the shooting game.”

The other blonde said as she stepped out from behind the bar and gave the girl sat down a wink. A look of longing appeared on the girl sat at the bar’s face as she watched the other girl walk away, her eyes glancing up and down her body, before turning back to talk to the woman behind the bar.

“Do you want me to help behind the bar today?”

She asked with a smile.

“If we get busy, that would be amazing. But if I remember rightly, weren’t you going to ask Ash to take another look for your friends?”  
The girl nodded, but looked a little hesitant.

“I was going to, but he gets really annoyed when I hover over him, so I’m not sure if I should ask.”

Before either of them could speak again, the other blonde walked over and slung her arm around the girls shoulder.

“It’s your turn, I’ll go and ask Ash for you.”

Getting up from the bar and walking over to the game. Amber stood alone for a moment, letting out a sigh and glancing around the room.

“Ellie… where are you?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat staring at Bobby from across the table, he eyed me with suspicion as he glanced at a book and then back at me.

“What?”

I asked raising an eyebrow at him, very confused why he had invited me in if he was going to be so suspicious.

“I have to do some tests on you, so I’ve already established that you’re not a demon. The next thing I want to do is cut you with silver.”

My eyes went wide as he spoke.

“What? No! First of all, this is insane. Demons what the hell are you on about? Second of all, you are not going to cut me, hell no!”

Bobby stood up and pointed toward the door.

“Then you can leave. Sam asked you to come here for a reason, but if you don’t want to trust him and be an idjit you can just get out.”

I stood up and glared across the table at him.

“I don’t even know him! I don’t you, or what is going on or why you people are talking crazy at me. Please, I just need to find my brother and my best friend.”

Bobby looked across at me and held out the knife to me, shakily I reached over and picked it up out of his hand and used it to cut into my skin. I winced under the pain as my blood started to appear around the knife.

“There, happy?” I asked throwing the knife down onto the table.

He nodded a little and then looked down at the list in his book and then held out an iron poker.

“Take that.” 

Slowly, I reached over and took it and just shrugged as nothing happened.

“Can I go clean my hand now?” 

Bobby looked at me and shook his head.

“We’ve got more to do, before I let you out of my sight.”

 

The tests carried on for hours, by the time Bobby was satisfied, we were both tired. He bandaged my arm up and disappeared into the kitchen to make us both something to eat. I sat staring down at my hand as I sat in the silence of the living room, this was all too weird for me, I had no idea what was going on.

“Ellie, can you get the door? Sam and Dean are here.”

“Okay Bobby.”

Getting up, I walked over to the front door and pulled it open to be greeted with a sad looking Sam and Dean.

“Bobby is just making food.”

I said moving out of the way so they could both come inside.

“Hey Ellie, good to see you again. This is my brother Dean.”

Dean didn’t even give me a chance to greet him, he grunted and disappeared off to find Bobby in the kitchen.

“Sorry about him, it’s been a hard day.”

“I heard. I’m really sorry about your father.”

I placed my hand on his arm and for a moment we stood in silence, his eyes looked down into mine for just a second and we were both frozen on the spot. My pulse quickened, eyes locked on each other. He eventually removed my hand and held it in his, looking down at the bandage.

“What happened with the tests?”

Pulling my hand away from him, I glanced down at my hand and then back at him.

“Ask Bobby, want a beer?”

I walked away quickly from him, cursing myself for allowing my heart to speed up for even a second. These people were insane, there was no way I could actually let myself fall for one of them, after all one of them had cut me and put me through all these tests, while another one had also thrown water on me and the third didn’t even talk apart from a grunt.

 

Taking a seat in the living room, I could hear the three of them in the kitchen as I picked up my beer bottle. They really weren’t quiet at all.

“So, how did it go?”

“Someone is going to have to talk to her, she’s really confused and freaked out.”

“So are we Bobby, she appeared from nowhere.”

“The tests all came back negative, either she’s something we’ve never come across before. Or she’s human.”

“Are you sure about that? Maybe we should do them again.”

“No Dean, we should trust Bobby. If he said the tests all came back negative, they all came back negative.”

Deciding I’d heard enough. I stood up and walked to the front door, glancing back for a moment to see if anyone was there. I then left the house and stepped out into the cool night air. Running a hand through my brown hair, I moved away from the house and into the yard. Staring up at the sky, I couldn’t help but wonder if Miles and Amber were staring up at the same sky wondering exactly what I had been asking since I woke up.

 

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

I span around and looked toward the house, there was no one there. Turning back I found myself face to face with a tall, muscular stranger. The light from the house helped me see him, he had messy brown hair with facial hair. He looked as if he had the deepest blue eyes I’d ever seen in my life, he was handsome too. I guessed by the way he held himself he had confidence.

“Who are you?”

“That doesn’t matter, but you shouldn’t be out here alone. You never know what weird people are lurking around.”

“You mean like you?”

I watched him step closer to me, my body felt frozen in place. I just stared up at him as he looked down into my eyes.

“I’m not weird.”

“Oh no? You’re out here after dark, just lurking around. That screams weird to me.”

“Let’s just say… I’m a friend.”

His eyes lit up as he spoke, it was as if that was meant to mean something to me. My eyebrow rose as I looked up at him, it felt as if we were gravitating toward each other.

“What if I don’t want a friend?”

He froze for just a second so close that it looked as if he was going to kiss me, before moving and whispering in my ear.

“I didn’t say I was your friend.”

 

“Ellie, food is ready.”

I span around to see Sam stood at the door, glancing back the other man had disappeared. A sudden chill ran down my spine as I thought about the man I’d just seen.

“Ellie?”

“I’m coming, sorry. I just thought I saw something.”

Sam walked down and looked around, before taking my arm and guiding me back inside. I couldn’t help but glance back and around looking for that mysterious guy that I’d just spoken to.

“Are you alright?”

I nodded slowly as I took a seat beside Bobby, I couldn’t seem to get his words out of my head. If he wasn’t my friend, who was he friends with? Should I have followed him? Could he have led me to Amber and Miles? A million questions ran through my head as I sat with the three men and ate my food quietly.

“I’m going to start working on the Impala tomorrow, it makes sense or we can’t carry on working.”

Dean spoke so fondly of that car, it was obvious it was his pride and joy, I wanted to know more about it really. But I chose to not ask right now, it didn’t seem like he was too fond of me being around.

“Bobby, could you start looking for signs of Yellow eyes?”

My head shot up at the mention of the yellow eyes, I tried to play it cool as I heard them, but it was impossible because Dean had noticed my reaction.

“What?”

“Who is yellow eyes?”

“He’s a demon, he killed our mother, my girlfriend and also our dad.”

Sam explained to me, I glanced down at my plate suddenly not feeling too hungry anymore.

“Were they… ripped apart on the ceiling..?”

It was the other threes turn to stop and look at me then, Sam moved closer and looked at me as Dean looked like he was reaching for his gun and Bobby was just sitting beside Dean getting ready to stop him.

“Before they were burnt, yes. How did you know about that?”

“I saw him… In a dream… and possibly in real life, I’m not sure if that was a trick of light or not. But I think I saw someone with yellow eyes at the hospital.”

 

None of them spoke to me after this, Dean and Bobby hit the books and so did Sam. I just curled up on the couch thinking about everything, especially Miles, Amber and that mystery guy. Everything was new and weird and I didn’t really know what was going on anymore. I just wanted to figure out what the hell I’d gotten myself into, but I couldn’t seem to get an answer from anywhere, it was just one mystery after another and I was growing tired of it.

“Ellie, are you awake?”

“Yes Sam, I’m awake.”

I watched him walk over and sit down on the couch beside me holding onto a leather bound book of some sort.

“I think it’s time we have a serious conversation, you need to know what is going on.”

“Alright.”

“First thing you need to know is I’m not crazy. None of us are.”

“Okay…”

“Demons, ghosts, vampires. They all exist. Me, Dean, Bobby and my dad we all hunt them.”

“Yeah right you’re pulling my leg aren’t you?”

“I’m not. Look this is my dad’s journal, have a read then come and see me after you’ve read it. I promise I’m not making this up.”

I sat in silence just staring down at the journal for a moment once Sam had left. I wasn’t sure what I was going to find inside, but I decided to open it and begin to read. I was blown away as I read events, details on how to kill certain supernatural beings. Every logical part of me said to get up and run, these people were crazy. But the other part of me told me that this had to be real, there was no way in hell this couldn’t be real, why on earth would they just give me something like this if it wasn’t at least a little truth to it?

 

The sun had come up by the time I’d finished reading the book, Dean was already outside working on his car and Bobby had gone out to get supplies.

“Sam?”

“Hey, are you alright?”

“I finished reading it. I may not totally understand what is going on, but I believe you.”

Sam smiled and sat down beside me.

“I’m glad you do, I’d hate for you to not. I need you to know about this stuff so we can keep you safe while we figure things out.”

“Keep me safe? What do you mean?”

“I think there has to be a reason you appeared in a flash, and I’m honestly not too sure why you did. But if you’re seeing yellow eyes, I’m starting to think that you need to be protected by us.”

“I don’t need a man Sam, I can take care of myself.”

“I just want you to know, that I will always be here to look after you.”

I didn’t answer, we just looked at each other for a moment. Sam’s deep brown eyes drawing me in once again, I was beginning to question if he was supernatural himself, seeing as he kept managing to hypnotise me with his smile.

“So do you have any questions?”

“Oh yes. Werewolves are real right? Do silver bullets really kill them?”

Sam grinned and nodded at me, I could see that although he didn’t truly like this job, talking about it wasn’t too bad for him.

“Yeah, silver bullets kill them.”

“What about vampires? Stake through the heart, daylight, garlic?”

“Not quite, they can come out in daylight, but they don’t like it. Garlic and a stake no. Best way to kill them is to behead them.”

“Gross!”

“Yeah, and they also have another set of teeth that come down over their normal ones.”

“No way, you’re making it up.”

“No I’m not. Also dead man’s blood makes them really sick.”

“What else is real?”

“Ghosts, shapeshifters, demons. There are so many creatures out there it’s unbelievable.”

“How did you start doing this?”

Sam’s smile quickly faded, but before he could answer he was interrupted by a buzzing of a phone.

“Excuse me.”

I watched him leave the room after grabbing the phone and go to find Dean, I leaned back on my chair and closed my eyes for a few moments and let out a long sigh and drifted off.

 

I opened my eyes and heard Sam and Dean talking to Bobby in the kitchen, getting up I walked in to see what they were talking about.

“We’ll be back in a few days Bobby, thanks for lending us the minivan.”

“Where are you going?”

“We are going to investigate something, Bobby is going to look after you while Dean and I are gone.”

“Wait a minute no. I’m going with you. The people I care about are still out there, I need to find them!”

I argued looking between Sam and Dean, they exchanged looks and Dean was the first one to speak then.

“You really think you can handle what we do? You wouldn’t last a day!”

“You don’t know me, I’m stronger than you think I am.”

“You’re staying here, that is final!”

Dean declared before walking off with his bag and heading outside.

“We’ll be back soon Ellie, promise. I’ll see you soon.”

I watched Sam give me a small smile, then turn and walk off after Dean. I didn’t blame Dean, I’d be acting the same way if some stranger appeared, even more so with his father just dying. I felt sorry for him, but something told me he was a lot like me and didn’t like to talk about feelings.

“Don’t worry about Dean, he can just be a little hard headed.”

“It’s fine, I understand.”

We walked through the house and to where Bobby had been sitting for a good while through the night, looking at books. I looked at them and read a few of the titles before looking over at Bobby with a glint in my eye.

“Hey Bobby,”

“Yeah?”

“Can you teach me to be a hunter?”


	4. Chapter four

A pair of dark brown eyes opened to the unpleasant darkness surrounding their owner. The mysterious darkness causing them to question what was happening, what was going on, and where they were. They sat slowly, eyes circling around, trying to make out any sort of light, or indication that he wasn't alone.

"Hello?"

His hoarse voice came as a shock to him, he swore just a few hours ago he'd been drinking a beer, but now he was thirsty and very hungry.

"Ellie?"

He called out, hoping beyond hope to find his twin sister, but silence met him, no matter how many times he called out, there was no sign of anything but silence. Slowly he stumbled to his feet, his hand reaching into his pocket to find his phone. Pulling it out quickly, he turned it on, only to find out that he had no signal.

"Shit."

He muttered. Turning on the torch app on his phone, he began to move around, scoping out the room. Looking around the room, all he could make out was an abandoned school room, a chalk board stood in the corner, desks were strewed across the room, some rotten and worn, others broken into splinters.

"Where the fuck am I?"

The hint of fear in the man's voice didn't go unnoticed by the person listening to him, watching him as he slowly looked around the classroom. A small wicked smirk appeared on his face as the young floppy haired man moved to the window and began to look out at the abandoned ghost town.

Peering through the window, he looked around for any sign of life outside, but the whole place looked abandoned. Slowly stepping backward, he found himself sat down on one of the old mouldy desks and let out a frustrated sigh. Should he go out there? He felt like he needed to, maybe he'd find Ellie out there, but it looked like the sort of place where he'd be murdered if he even stepped out of the room. The questioning caused him to wonder if he should turn off his torch to hide where he was.

"You're being foolish Miles, you have to find Ellie."

Standing up, clutching his phone he made his way to the door and reached for the handle, ready to open it as a voice reached his ears.

"Mind if I join you Miles?"

Spinning around, he saw a man stood across the room, standing beside where he'd been sat just moments before.

"Who are you?"

"There are a few names for me, but right now, let's just call me Santa."

"I stopped believing in Santa when I was five."

"Well that is perfectly alright, I'm not really Santa, I just come baring gifts."

Miles' curiosity began to rise watching the man across the room, who had pulled out a bottle and was holding it out to him.

"What is it?"

"Something to quench your thirst."

Miles rushed across the room and took the bottle, not caring what was inside. Unscrewing the cap, he downed the red liquid letting wash around the sides of his dry mouth as he drank it down as fast as possible.

"Better?"

Miles wiped his mouth and nodded softly, he looked down at the sticky substance now clinging to his jacket sleeve, wondering what exactly it was.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Miles? We have much to discuss."

"Where are we?"

A dark smirk appeared on the older man's face as he looked at the young man's face.

"All in good time."

"Did you bring me here?"

"All in good time."

"Where is my sister?"

"Not here."

The vagueness of the answers was starting to frustrate Miles, he wanted to know where his sister was, where he was, what exactly was going on. But it seemed that he wouldn't get those answers, not just yet anyway.

"Come."

Miles watched the man push himself off from where he'd been and make his way to the door, opening it, he stepped outside and looked back at Miles who hesitated for just a moment, before stepping out himself.

"Welcome to my games, Miles."

He seemed proud of this, his hands flung up in the air and waved around.

"Your games?"

"Yes, my  _special_ games, for special people, like you."

"What do you mean special? What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough about what I mean when I say special Miles, but you are part of the elite and I want you to be my champion. The games start very soon and I want you to win them and prove that I'm right about you."

Miles listened to the man's words as they walked through the empty town, a small smirk on his lips. The praise and playing to the young man's competitive side was working.

"Your sister was supposed to be here, you were going to win this together. However, the people she met with have convinced her that you're dead and that it was me who killed you. She will not join us, she is against it. So you are going to be my champion all by yourself, think you can handle it?"

Miles froze at the mention of Ellie, his eyes looking up at the sky, wondering exactly where his little sister was. She was with other people? Who were these people? A worried look appeared on his face, he needed to win this and then go find his sister, and it was clear what he had to do.

"Yes, I can do this."

A dark grin appeared on the older man's face as his eyes flashed yellow.

"Good."

The pair stopped outside a house and he pointed to it.

"Go get some rest, you'll find out just how powerful you are when you wake up in the morning. Make sure you eat, and rest, it will be a very long day tomorrow. You'll need your strength for the games, and saving your sister afterward."

Miles looked at the man and then to the house, anything for Ellie. He didn't question him, he just turned and walked toward the house. Glancing back the man had already seemingly disappeared, but he just couldn't be seen smirking evilly in the darkness.

"Did he buy it?"

"Of course he did, I played him like a fiddle."

"Do you think he will win?"

"Of course I do, I gave him demon blood."

"But sir, I thought you wanted this to be a fair game?"

"Never mind that. I have a job for you."

The tall muscular man stood looking puzzled at his boss with his deep blue eyes.

"What is it?"

"Separate the Winchesters from  _her,_ do whatever you have to do. Just don't harm her. I want a good match between Sam and Miles when the time comes."

"Yes sir."

Without another word, the man disappeared off to begin his job, while the yellowed eyed man stood watching Miles settle into a rundown house for a night sleep.

"Sleep well, my champion. For from now on, you'll only know addiction."

A slight smile appeared on his face for a moment, before he disappeared without a trace. Leaving Miles alone, to rest his head on a musty old bed, and dream of what being that man's champion really meant.


	5. chapter Five

_"John, it's Ellen again. Look don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me!"_

The loud brown screeching mini van pulled up outside the rundown looking Harvelle Roadhouse. Silence filled the air as Dean stopped the car and turned the engine off.

"This is humiliating, I feel like a frickin' soccer Mom."

Dean climbed out of the car after throwing down the keys and looked around as he slammed the door.

"It's the only car Bobby had running."

Sam replied, a lot calmer than his brother as he climbed out of the car and began to look around for signs of life.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

"Hey, did you bring the eh?"

"Course."

Sam threw Dean the lock picks and Dean began to break open the door. Entering together, Sam and Dean looked around as a small fly buzzed around. The Roadhouse looked completely empty, no signs of life at all. Except for the fly that quickly got killed by a bug zapper. Handing back the lockpicks, Sam and Dean began to look around, only finding one person, lying fast asleep on the pool table.

"Hey, Buddy."

They called out cautiously as they stepped closer, Dean taking the lead to look at the man in plaid passed out in an awkward position.

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah."

 

Looking around, Sam noticed another door and began to walk toward it, leaving Dean beside the pool table. Glancing around, the older Winchester stepped away from there and began to look around once more, his eyes glancing back to the pool table once more as he carried on. Only to be greeted with a shotgun to the back, a second later.

"Oh God, please let that be a rifle."

"No, I'm just real happy to see you."

The girl replied as she cocked the gun behind him.

"Don't move!"

"Not moving, copy that."

Dean began to talk to the girl, explaining about how placing a rifle against someone's back was a bad move, because they'd be able to take the gun from them. As he span around, he took the gun, but before he had a chance to do anything else, other than uncock the gun, the blonde punched him in the face and took the gun back. Gasping, he took hold of his nose and called for Sam, hoping for a little back up.

"Sorry Dean, can't right now. I'm a little tied up."

Sam wandered into the room with his hands behind his back followed by a tall brown haired older woman pointing a pistol at him. She glanced between the two of them, and thought for a moment, before she finally spoke to the pair of them.

"Sam, Dean... Winchester?"

There was a little hesitation as the pair of them heard her ask their last name, but finally they spoke in unison letting the woman know she was right about her assumption. She began to laugh, removing her gun from Sam's head. She couldn't believe that she'd run into the Winchesters this way, even found herself cursing in amusement.

"Mom you know these guys?"

Jo asked clearly slightly confused about the whole thing, only just letting the gun in her hand lower away from Dean.

"Yeah, I think they're John Winchester's boys. Hey I'm Ellen, this is my daughter Jo."

With introductions done, Jo looked at the two of them and gave them a soft nod, with a simple 'hey' trying to remain cool in the presence of someone she clearly found attractive, but wasn't going to admit.

"You're not gonna hit me again are you?"

Dean asked, causing her to smirk as she moved away to put the gun back.

 

"Take a seat guys, I'll get you some ice Dean. Jo, can you get Amber to come and give a hand to get ready for opening time?"

Ellen walked off behind the bar and got some ice in a towel, while Jo headed off to find Amber. Finding her sat in her room looking over a few pieces of paper, she knocked on the slightly open door and stepped inside.

"Hey you, come on, it's time to set up."

Giving the girl a flirty smile, Jo grinned at her then left to find out what was going on. Returning into the room, she leaned against the bar and listened as they talked about the demon and John. Things that she honestly had no idea about, but that didn't really matter much to her, her eyes were on the older Winchester. The other blonde walked into the room as the men started talk to Ash, her eyes moved between Jo and her lingering glance to the sandy haired man talking to Doctor Badass. She couldn't help but glare a little bit, she didn't like him one little bit.

"Who are they?"

"Oh Amber, do you mind helping Jo setup?"

Amber shook her head and glanced over at the two men, she couldn't help but feel curious about who they were exactly.

"They're hunters."

Jo explained as she walked over to lean beside Amber, her eyes still on that guy. Amber glanced over at her, unsure if she was amused or annoyed with the way she couldn't take her eyes off that guy.

"I better start working."

Amber began to move around the place wiping up tables, trying to get things ready for opening time, as Dean and Jo began to talk, she could see that they were clearly flirting with each other, pushing a hand through her hair, she moved a little closer and accidently spilled a cup of water onto Dean.

"Oh I am so sorry, clumsy me."

She looked at him with a slight glare in her eyes, as Jo walked off laughing a little to herself.

"It's alright, I suppose I can forgive you this once."

Dean looked at the blonde in front of him, giving her a flirty smile. For the first time in her life Amber held her tongue, a gentle smile playing on her lips as she looked up at the guy. She could tell he'd been through a lot, she wasn't exactly sure what, but there was a hidden sadness in his eyes that she could see clear as day. Maybe she didn't have to worry about him hitting on Jo, or maybe she did, she wasn't sure. But for right now, she needed to focus on other things.

"Hey Dean, come check this out."

Watching him walk away, she glanced over at Jo for just a second, then moved to carry on cleaning, while muttering profanity to herself.

 

"Ash, you in there?"

Amber knocked on Ash's door and waited patiently for him to open up. Letting out a soft sigh, she knocked once more.

"Doctor Badass?"

The door flung open and a half naked Ash appeared at the door, peering down at the cute blonde in front of him.

"Finally coming to get with me?"

He asked with flirty smirk on his face.

"No! I was just wondering if you've found Ellie or Miles yet?"

"No, I've not found any trace of them yet, I thought you were asking hunters that came into the bar to keep an eye out?"

Amber nodded softly, feeling her heart sort of sinking a little, where were they? That was the last thing she could remember, being with them, yet now they just seemed to disappear. What had happened to her friends?

"I am, I was just hoping you'd found them… you know you can do anything, I was hoping that anything included finding them."

"I'll keep looking."

Ash gave her a sympathetic smile, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you ask that Sam and Dean?"

Amber looked at Ash and just shook her head, a serious look appearing in her eyes as the Winchesters were mentioned.

"No thanks, there is something about them that I just don't trust."


	6. Chapter Six

The darkest dreams that plague our minds, are usually the ones that are leading us in the right direction, that let us know that we’re lost. If only we were true guides to let us know we will find the right path, not the nightmares that haunt us and taunt us reminding us of worlds that have long since gone. The worlds where the supernatural didn’t exist, where we were all together, not scattered across the great land of America, clutching at whatever we could find in a hope to lead us to where we must go.

While I cannot speak for my brother’s or Amber’s dreams, I know that in my mind I was haunted by three things. The darkness always surrounds me, hold me captive in my own mind, not letting me find my way as he struggle to look for those I love. The second is my past, a time where the three of us were together, but I’m never able to go back to them.

Each step I take back toward them, the further it moves away, until the third thing comes to me. The third is the only light in the darkness, the only thing that I get to see. A pair of burning yellow eyes, in front of me with a hand extended toward me and to me. Every time I see those eyes, his words echo in my mind, as I pull myself awake.

“You will come to me.”

The dreams fade away quickly in the waking world. However, some things remain, having a lasting effect on the dreamer. The eyes of the demon and his words always stayed with me. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw them and heard his voice, shivers of fear would run down my body every time. Would I go to the demon? He seemed convinced that I would show to him, that I would one day stand before him, not just pass him in a hospital hall. But was it him, or my subconscious telling me that I will one day I will come before him, or that I needed to find him? The dreams left more questions than I could really comprehend, and each dream left me with feelings locked deep inside with answers that I was yet to figure out.

 

Bobby hadn’t really spoken to me since my request to become a hunter, there was a soft grunt, the odd look and the mutter of ‘idjit’ whenever he thought I wasn’t paying attention. But other than that there was silence. Did I look as if I would not be able to defend myself? The dreams that plagued my mind for the last few days told me one thing, I was heading into the world of the Supernatural and even if Mr. Singer was not going to help me, I would have to help myself, because it was the only way I was going to survive this whole new world that I was in.

“I’m going out, got to pick up a few things. Don’t let anyone in, don’t open the door or answer the phone.”

A roll of the eyes came quickly from me.

“Alright, Bobby I get it, I’m Snow White and the wicked queen is looking for me. Be careful Grumpy.”

“Just do as I say, alright?”

All I could do is nod my head, before he left closing the door behind him. I moved to a window and looked out, seeing him getting into a pick up and driving off. Was he serious? I had to stay here. Letting out a sigh through my nose, I took a seat at his desk and began to read through the thick dusty books on his table. I guessed if he wasn’t going to teach me, I must teach myself. Demons, vampires, ghosts, and werewolves, it all seemed so unreal, but yet here it all was.

 

The light began to grow dim, I didn’t know how long I’d been reading for, but when I looked up for a moment to rub my eyes I saw someone moving through the yard. Placing the book down, I looked around for a weapon, unable to find one, I rushed to a blind spot and held my breath as I waited for them to knock. A deep feeling of fear filling me up from what I’d just read. Salt, exorcism, iron, beheading, silver. I was not ready for this world, and I couldn’t help but wish I was back to the ignorant world I lived in before.

“Ellie?”

The voice caught me off guard, I knew it. I let out a soft sigh, and reached for the handle, pausing for a moment to question where I’d heard that voice from.

“Ellie, I know you’re in there.”

The voice came again, I decided to be brave and open the door. My heart thumping as I pulled it open quickly, my heart and shoulders relaxing after a minute.

“Are you stalking me?”

I asked the tall figure stood just in front of me. I was met with a sort of smirk and a gentle shrug.

“It’s hard to stalk someone who never goes anywhere.”

“Touché.”

I looked him over once again in the fading light, tall, muscular with messy brown hair and facial hair. I never really liked facial hair, but it really worked well with this stranger. I could just see how deep his eyes were as we stood looking at each other, his confidence was once more radiating from him.

“So, what do you want stranger?”

He chuckled softly and moved closer, the distance between us starting to feel rather claustrophobic as we stood closer to each other.

“To help you.”

I turned my eyes away from his deep blue ones, not sure if I could trust him at all.

“To help me? Who says I need help?”

“You do, you are practically screaming it on your face.”

“I don’t even know your name, why would I let you help me?”

“Allan, my name is Allan.”

A name doesn’t make someone your friend, I wanted to tell him, but instead, I turned my body away from him and went to close the door.

“I know where Miles is.”

“Prove it!”

I watched the man in front of me as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet and handed it to me. I knew it instantly, it was his. I’d given it to him. Pulling it open, I looked through it not really sure what I was searching for, but I was searching for something. Pulling out a picture of me and Miles, I let out a gasp as something flashed before my eyes.

Miles alone on a bed,

a man committing murder-suicide,

the yellow eyes in the darkness,

and a sign; Guthrie, Oklahoma.

The picture and wallet fell from my hands, my eyes glazed over for a moment as I let my mind clear. I was I supposed to go there? Was that where my brother was? It was all I could think of, I’d forgotten that Allan was there, I forgot everything apart from what I’d just seen.  

 

The sound of a car driving into the yard, pulled me from my thoughts, I looked up to speak to Allan, but he was gone and so was the wallet on the floor. Stepping back into the house, I shut the door and rushed off to find my bag, I needed to go. I didn’t even care that whoever that man was, had disappeared into thin air. I had a lead on my brother and I needed to follow it that was all that mattered right now.

“Bobby you home?”

Dean’s voice called out as the front door opened, I walked through to the hallway to the place they were stood together.

“He went out, welcome back.”

“Hey Ellie.”

Sam’s hi caused a smile to appear on my lips for just a moment.

“Hey, how was the hunt?”

They both just nodded, why did everyone have to try and shield me? Just nodding back at the two of them, I walked away and carried on getting my bag ready.

“Going somewhere?”

Dean’s voice caught me off guard, I’d not expected either of them to follow me into the living room. Turning around, I looked at the both of them stood there looking at me curiously.

“Yes, I have a lead on my brother.”

I explained, glancing down at my bag and finishing stuffing everything into it that was currently hanging out of it.

“What do you mean you have a lead? How is that possible?”

“I just do alright? I mean it’s clear you guys aren’t going to help me, Bobby won’t teach me to be a hunter and Dean keeps looking at me as if I’m a burden. I’m better off going alone!”

“Whatever!”

 

Swinging my bag onto my back, I ignored Dean as he walked off toward the kitchen and carried on getting ready to leave. My hands checking my pockets, and then looking up to see Sam stood there.

“Bye Sam.”

Walking past him, I made my way to the door, a feeling of loneliness taking over me as I reached over and took hold of the handle.

“Ellie, wait!”

Sam’s words caught me off guard as I took a step outside. Turning around, I looked at his towering figure, who was now stood right behind me, looking at me with a sad expression.

“Take this, and this and this and if you need anything, call me.”

I took a book from him as well as a knife and a gun with some extra bullets and lastly took his cell phone number. Dropping my bag to the ground, I placed everything inside, before standing up and hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, Sam.”

I felt his arms wrap tightly around me and hold onto me, I never realized how small I was until I stood against Sam like this. I seemed to fit perfectly into his body, my head stopping just below his head, meaning he could rest his head on mine. We didn’t let go for a few moments, I was desperate to keep that loneliness feeling from really sinking in and so far Sam was the only one who didn’t make me feel alone.

“Goodbye Sam,”

I pushed myself up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, my nose inhaling his aftershave as I pulled away. It was a scent I would like to remember for as long as I could as it caused my heart to skip a beat.

“Thank you, for everything!”

“Goodbye Ellie, be careful alright?”

Nodding softly, I pulled myself away from him and began to make my way out of the yard, my head telling me as I walked to not turn around, to not look back and to swallow my feelings right now.

“Come on Elle, hold it together.”                          

I uttered to myself as I made it across the yard, I fear ran through my body about heading out into this whole new world by myself, but I needed to do it. They weren’t looking for Miles and Amber, and it wasn’t their job to either. It was mine and mine alone. Giving in, I glanced back, to see Sam one last time, only to see him no longer stood there. With the door to Bobby’s house shut now one thing was very clear to me. I was officially alone.

 


	7. Chapter seven

Water splashed into Sam’s face as he winced, visions of a bus and a man running through his head. Splashing his face again, he ran his hand through his hair as he stood with his eyes closed wincing over the sink. Trying hard to catch his breath as he tried to calm himself down.

“Sam come on, zip it up. Let’s hit the… road. What?”

The door flew open as Dean entered looking at his brother, seeing Sam opening his eyes, Dean knew the look on his little brother’s face and knew exactly what was happening. A feeling of apprehension sunk into his body, his visions were back, they’d not been around for quite some time and now they were back. Dean couldn’t help but worry, did it mean that the demon was back?

“We need to go to the roadhouse.”

With that Sam and Dean were into the car and heading to Nebraska to talk to Ash. Even though Dean felt it was a bad idea, Sam was convinced going to see Ash and getting help would be the best idea right now. So Dean went with it, just for that reason and that reason only.

 

The blonde in a flannel shirt, stood behind the bar pulling pints and sometimes glancing over at the other blonde in a cute pink top, who was working the room and playing a shooting game against different hunters. When she’d finally finished, Amber finished serving and took a deep breath, it was now or never, she guessed. Walking over to Jo who was currently counting her money, Amber smiled and looked at her.

“Hey Jo, I was wondering… Did you want to maybe go get a drink somewhere that we don’t work?”

Looking up from the pile of cash in her hand, Jo smiled a little, looking rather curious at Amber’s request.

“Like a date?”

“Um… Yeah.”

Amber said slowly, the confidence slowly slipping out of her voice as she did. The door swung open at that moment, causing Jo to look away from Amber to the door, a large grin appearing as Dean and Sam made their way into the room.

“Just can’t stay away huh?”

“Yeah looks like. How you doing Jo, Amber?”

Amber gave a weak smile, before walking back to the bar to serve someone. Annoyance was clear on her face as she glanced back over at Jo and Dean. She felt rather glad that Sam came and interrupted the two of them.

“Where’s Ash?”

“In his backroom, and I’m fine.”

“Sorry he’s, we’re… kind of on a bit of a timetable.”

With that Dean excused himself and went out to find his brother. His eyes glancing back for a moment at Jo, before disappearing out the back. Amber looked toward Jo, wondering if she was going to answer her request or not.

“Stupid Winchester.”

Amber muttered moving away from Jo, and over to collect glasses from a few of the tables. Running a hand through her hair, Amber glanced over as she placed glasses down on the bar to see Sam and Dean back in the bar and sat down together with Ash. The three of them doing research while Jo was lurking nearby. Amber couldn’t help but feel rather frustrated, she was right in front of her, but Jo only had eyes for Dean and it was really starting to hurt.

 

As the evening moved on, and many hunters left, Amber stood across the room talking to Ellen as Jo pressed the buttons on the jukebox to play REO Speedwagon, Amber was never really a fan of this song, something about it always annoyed her, and she could never exactly figure out why. Looking over from Ellen to Jo and Dean, she then looked back to Ellen.

“I wouldn’t worry about Dean Winchester.”

“What?”

“I know you like Jo, Amber. It’s obvious.”

Amber’s cheeks began to flush as Ellen spoke, she had a gentle look on her face, causing her to let out a soft sigh.

“Listen, Dean Winchester’s are a dime a dozen. But you, You, Amber Hall, are someone very special and if my daughter doesn’t realise that, well then… she doesn’t deserve you.”

Ellen squeezed Amber’s shoulder softly, before walking over to say goodbye to Sam and Dean as they headed out. A gentle smile appeared on Amber’s face, Ellen liked her? Well that made her feel a lot better. Looking over at Jo, Amber smiled to herself, before returning to work.

 

* * *

 

It had been several weeks since I walked away from the Winchesters, I’d been in Guthrie since I walked away from them. I wasn’t sure if I was stupid, or clutching at straws to try and find anything to do with either my brother or Amber. Guthrie had been a link and there was no way that I’d leave unless I found some sort of lead. For the two weeks I’d been there, I’d settled in a little bit. Staying at a motel, working in a coffee shop to pay the bills for the motel and saving up a little bit more so I could travel a little bit further when I had a lead. But so far, I felt as if the trail had gone cold, where was Allan when I needed him? I didn’t know where my twin was, or where my best friend was, I was alone once again in the world and it was driving me crazy.

Getting ready for the day, I looked over at the knife and gun Sam had given me, glad that I’d not had to use either just yet. Sighing deeply I thought about Sam for a moment, the hug when I said goodbye, the sad feeling I had when I walked away. Was it crazy to miss someone I hardly know? I guess it was, but then when you’ve been alone for such a long amount of time, it’s hard and you sort of latch onto people so you don’t feel so alone anymore.

Grabbing my keys, I walked out of the motel and started to head down the main street. My hands sunk into my pockets and I hunched a little, the gentle end of summer breeze caused my hair to flutter around. The street seemed to be far more busy than normal, there seemed to be an alarm ringing across the road. My body froze, this was what I was waiting for. My eyes moved to my watch, 12:21. Murder-suicide. My eyes moved across the road to see Doctor Jennings across the street on the phone. My eyes moved from him to a man with his back to me that looked like Sam.

Was it Sam? It couldn’t be, could it? Glancing back to Doctor Jennings and noticed him hanging up the phone and making his way toward the road. Something inside me seemed to spring into action, maybe it was my firefighter training, or something else. I didn’t know. But before I knew what was happening, I rushed out into the road and shoved him hard out of the way of the bus, narrowly missing it myself. I rolled into the curb, and lay there looking up at the sky for a moment, before someone blocked the sun from my eyes.

“Ellie?”

“Sam, it is you.”

He reached down and took hold of my hand and pulled me up, I couldn’t help but notice his arm as he pulled me up.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine… where is Doctor Jennings?”

I snapped out of the trance that Sam seemed to have on me, and turned around to look for the doctor.

“Sam!”

I cried out as I saw him heading back into traffic. Sam grabbed hold of me and held me tightly as the doctor stepped into the road and a car smashed into him. Spinning around, I buried my head in Sam’s chest, my body shaking.

“It’s alright Ellie, it’s alright.”

He said softly stroking my hair as he tried to calm me down. After a moment, he took my hand and crossed the road.

“Dean is on his way, just come with me alright?”

 

Sam didn’t need to tell me twice, moving across the road with him, I sat down on the curb beside him and let out a little sigh. I was still visibly shaken about the whole thing. Sam reached over and took hold of my hand and squeezed it lightly.

“Are you alright?”

I asked him softly, my eyes looking over at the visibly shaken look on his face.

“Sam!”

Our hands let go of each other and we turned around to look at Dean as he came rushing over.

“Are you alright?”

He asked him, a concerned look on his face that seemed to even move over to you as well.

“I kept him out of the gun store, then Ellie saved him from a bus. I thought that was it, but it wasn’t. I should’ve stayed with him.”

I glanced over at the two of them, Dean comforting his brother was something that caused a smile to pull at my lips for a moment.

“Ellie, can I ask what you’re doing here?”

Dean’s voice caused you to look up, it was the first time he’d addressed you properly.

“You’d think I was crazy if I told you.”

You mumbled, looking down at your hands, Sam reached over and placed a hand on mine.

“Ellie, nothing you can tell us is crazy.”

“I had a vision. I saw a few flashes and one of them was my brother, so I came here hoping that I’d find him. But I’ve found nothing yet.”

Silence took over the three of us for a moment, Dean stood up and looked at Sam and motioned for him to stand up.

“Come with us Ellie.”

“You’re not going to get me sectioned or something are you?”

“Just come on.”

I really didn’t have much choice, I walked with Sam and Dean. I forgot all about going to work, maybe this was the clue. Sam appeared at the same time as I saw what I’d seen in that vision, this was where I was meant to be going, I could feel it. Looking up, Dean was rushing away from me and Sam over to the Impala, I wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, but as I looked between the two of them as they talked, I raised my eyebrow.

 

“Wait, you guys know Andy?”

The pair of them turned to look at me, they both looked very curious. Both of them stopped arguing and walked over to me, Dean’s demeanour seemed to change as he looked down at me.

“Who are you?”

“Excuse me?”

“I said who are you?”

“You know who I am Dean, I’ve told you.”

“Did the demon send you to spy on us? I bet you aren’t even looking for a brother or friend. Now I’ll repeat, who are you?”

My eyes glanced down as I saw the gun in Dean’s jacket pointing to me. Did he honestly just say that to me?

“Screw you Dean, I don’t know what your problem is, but fucking screw you!”

I found myself shouting at Dean, I didn’t care that he was armed, I was mad at him for accusing me of being something that I wasn’t.

“If I was anything, how would I have passed the tests that Bobby did to me?!”

I shoved him away, not caring right now about any of this. A glare appeared on my face, as I stared at Dean.

“You’d understand if you were alone Dean, you’d understand if it was Sam, you two are basically joined at the hip. You’d understand. But for some reason your head is so far up your own ass, you can’t seem to feel anything toward me except loathing!”

I turned on my heel and began to walk away, my fists clenched together as I walked away, I was not in the mood for this, and I didn’t want to be near either of them right now.

“Ellie, wait!”

“Just leave me alone Sam.”

I felt his hand on my arm, I looked up at him and just slowly pulled my arm away from him.

“Please, just go away.”

The words left my mouth softly as I rushed away, I felt rather awful for telling him to leave me alone, but I had to get away from them, especially because I didn’t want them to see me cry. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away, unlike last time, he kept his eyes on me.

 

“Ellie?”

The sound of a knock on my motel room door startled me, I’d been sat in there since I’d left Sam and Dean. My eyes were red and puffy, taking a deep breath. I got up from the bed and slowly opened the door to look at Dean.

“Look, I’m not good at these sort of things… But I want to say sorry, you’re right I would be the same if it was Sammy. I know I haven’t been fair to you since we met and I’m not usually like that I swear. Look, we’re still on a case and if you had a vision about this, maybe you would like to come with me and help us?”

I hesitated for a moment, before nodding softly. I followed Dean out to the Impala and got in, it was a beautiful car. I could understand why he was so determined to rebuild it. I slipped on my belt and let out a sigh as the car started.

“Where are we going?”

“Back to Sam and Andy. There was another person killed.”

“This world is really like watching a show, isn’t it?”

Both Dean and I let out a little laugh, it seemed that for once we were actually getting on.

“Yeah, you could say that, sometimes I find it hard to believe that it’s reality.”

“I can imagine, I still find this all rather crazy, that’s why I wasn’t sure you’d believe me when I told you about that flash, or vision or whatever the hell it was.”

“Trust me, we specialize in weird, have done since we were kids. If we found it weird, I’d be very surprised.”

 

It seemed like I was taking a trip down the rabbit hole right now, I was in a whole new world, listening to the men around me talk about the death of a woman and how Andy was adopted. The next thing I knew we were sneaking into the record office and looking over records trying to find anything about Andy, while Andy himself led the Guard away.

“These aren't the 'droids you're looking for.”

“Awesome.”

I glanced over at Dean with a small smile as we both spoke at the same time. Maybe we both had more in common than we thought.

“I got it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother. “

“Huh. Does anyone have a Vicodin?”

“Doctor Jennings was her doctor, too, I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them.”

“Yeah, but I- I didn't kill them. “

“We believe you.

“Yeah.”

“But uh, who did?”

“I think I got a pretty good guess. Holly Beckett gave birth to twins.”

You all looked toward each other, rather surprised by the revelation. I couldn’t help but wonder, if Andy and his twin had something in common with me and Miles. It was possible, we were twins, I’d had visions like Sam, was I like Sam and Andy? No, there was no way, I would’ve known, wouldn’t I?

 

Kneeling down in front of Andy, I put my hand on his arm. He seemed really shaken up. It wasn’t surprising at all.

“Hey Andy, just breath It’s going to be alright.”

“I have an evil twin.”

“Hey, he might not be evil… just really messed up?”

I suggested, I knew I probably sounded like an idiot saying that, but it was true, maybe even in these paranormal situations. Pushing myself up, I looked over at Sam. His eyes were looking directly at me a small smile pulling at his lips, quickly I looked away I could feel my cheeks starting to burn.

“Hate to kick you while you’re freaked. Take a look at that.”

We all looked up, shock appearing on our faces. It seemed Wonderland was getting crazier and crazier. I said I wanted to be a hunter, this was the introduction I guessed. After a few moments, we were in the car heading, well I don’t know where we were heading at all. Dean and Andy were talking, my eyes moved over to Sam as he made a noise.

“Sam?”

I move over as the car was moving, placing my hand on his arm I look round to him and then over to Dean.

“Sam?”

The car came to a quick stop and Sam threw himself out of the car, I looked over at Andy and then out of the car to Sam.

“We have to go, he has another victim, that girl from the coffee shop.”

“Tracy?”

It all just seemed one thing after another. Everything seemed to be going crazy, we were in a race against time now. Sam got up and back into the car along with Dean, and then suddenly we were speeding down the road toward the bridge.

 

The car pulled over and we all climbed out, I had a small hunch and I wanted to go with them.

“I’m coming too.”

“Ellie, no it’s far too dangerous.”

“I have a hunch alright, I’m coming too.”

“Dean.”

“Sam, you can’t stop me. I’m coming t-“

Before I was even able to take a step, Dean had hold of me and was pulling me back as Andy and Sam rushed off.

“Dean, no, let me go please. I have to.”

“No, Sam wants you to stay here. You’re staying here.”

“Dean… I can do this.”

I looked toward where Sam and Andy had run off to, Dean’s arms let go of me and then turned around to grab a rifle. I looked at Dean and then toward where Sam had gone. I wanted to follow, I wanted to see if I was right. I knew it was dangerous, but I was sure that the mind control wouldn’t work on me.

“Ellie, stay here.”

“I’m coming with you!”

“God, you are stubborn!”

“Looks like we have even more in common then, doesn’t it?”

Dean and I raced through the woods to try and find somewhere we could hide and shoot. I wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, but the brothers seemed to know what they were doing. Moving together, we found somewhere and looked out across the bridge. Glancing over at Dean, I noticed the change in demeanour as he raised the gun toward me.

“Dean?”

Taking a deep breath, I moved my hand over and punched him in the face, just as a gunshot rang out.

“Ow!”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to get shot!”

Standing up, Dean reached over and pulled me up. Slinging the gun over his shoulder, we made our way over to the car and then over to Sam and Andy. I was glad that it was over, it wasn’t exactly a first case, but already it was rather stressful. Sam and Dean must be very strong to deal with all of this.

 

Once we were over with the others, I leaned against the Impala and watched from the side as they began to wrap things up. If this was a lead to where my brother was, I wasn’t exactly sure how it was. Pushing my hand through my hair, I let a soft sigh out through my nose. I watched Sam for a moment as he was seen to by a paramedic, looking down I placed my hands on the Impala hoping for maybe some sort of vision of where I was meant to go, however I got nothing.

“Ellie?”

Looking up as Sam and Dean walked over, I gave them a weak smile.

“Hey.”

“Are you alright?”

I let out a little laugh and shook my head softly, I watched Dean, move away from us as Sam came over and stood beside me.

“What’s wrong?”

“Where am I supposed to go now?”

“With us. We shouldn’t have let you go before when you left.”

Looking up at Sam, I smiled softly and nodded.

“Alright, I’ll come with you and Dean… if he is alright with me coming.”

“Sam that was Ellen. She wants us at the roadhouse.”

“Ellie is coming with us.”

I looked at Dean and bit my lip softly, worried that he wasn’t going to say I could. I knew we were still sorting things out, but I wasn’t sure just how much he wanted me around.

“That’s fine, looks like the three of us are heading to the roadhouse.”


	8. Chapter eight

“Ellie, wake up. Ellie!”

The sound of a distant voice through the darkness caught my attention, a hand on my arm trying to pull me back to the land of the living as they shook me.

“Ellie, wake up.”

“Miles?”

“No, it’s Sam.”

My eyes fluttered open, only to close once more as I was greeted by the harsh sunshine.

“What time is it?”

Rubbing my eyes, I slowly opened them once again and looked around into the dusty carpark, my eyes scanning around until I saw a rather rundown shack.

“Better question, where are we?”

“It’s a little past 9:30am and we’re at the roadhouse. Come on you two, Ellen is waiting.”

Climbing out the back of the car, I stretched and glanced slightly at Sam, who had a rather amused look on his face as he looked at me. He could see I was questioning his looks and it caused me to tilt my head a little bit as he took a step closer and reached up to fix my hair.

“You look cute when you sleep.”

My cheeks turned scarlet, my eyes looked away hoping to get rid of the blush on my cheeks. I looked toward Dean who was waiting for the two of us and walked a little bit faster to catch up with him. My cheeks were flushed as I got to Dean.

“You alright Ellie?”

He questioned looking at me as he banged on the door.

“Oh, yeah…. Just a little red faced from waking up.”

“Yeah sure, that’s why you’re red in the face.”

 

My eyes glanced at Sam, his eyes were fixed on me for that moment until the door flung open and then they turned back to the door. To see a woman, mid to late 40s stood looking at the three of us.

“Glad you came boys, and who is this?”

“This is Ellie, she’s a friend.”

“I’m Ellen, it’s nice to meet you Ellie.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

An awkward smile appeared on my face as I stepped into the roadhouse with the boys, my eyes scanned around the rather rundown looking place. It felt rather homely inside, I had to guess it was something to do with Ellen, she seemed a lot like a mother figure.

“Ellie, do you mind if I talk to the boys in private?”

“Not at all.”

I watched them all move behind the bar to talk in private and began to look around. I made my way to the pool table and thought about the past when Miles, Amber and I would play for hours when we were in high school. I was never very good at it, I always lost to the two of them, but it was always fun to spend time with them. Even if I spent most of the time watching while they played championships against each other, I was knocked out first, then it would be them again and again and again, while I ate cheeses fries.

“Hey, Ellen sorry to interrupt, but where did you want this?”

My head shot up, my eyes landed on a blonde carrying a box over to the bar, slowly I raised my head. My eyes looking at the girl in the plaid shirt and the ripped jeans, she reminded me of someone. A gasp left my lips as I stepped around the table.

“Amber?”

 

Slowly she turned around, her eyes were fixed on me. Staring slight shock on our faces as we looked at each other. The whole bar was in silence as we looked at each other.

“Ellie!”

“Amber!”

Rushing over to each other, we hugged tightly, not wanting to get go of each other. I’d finally found one of my missing family, it felt amazing, better than I thought it could be.

“Ellie, I’m so glad to finally find you!”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you and Miles, have you seen him? Please tell me he’s here too.”

“No sweetie, I’ve not seen him or heard anything, I’ve been trying to find the both of you though. But you’ve both been off the grid.”

I nodded softly the feeling becoming rather heavy in my heart, I missed Miles and to have Amber back, I needed Miles too so that I could feel complete again. It was so good to see her though, I’d missed her more than I could have ever admitted to, having a friend around me again felt like that moment when you get to see your favourite family member, who you hadn’t seen since the last Christmas.

“When you say I was off the grid… what do you mean?”

“I mean I had a guy looking for you, but there was no trace. Where were you?”

I let out a gentle sigh and then began to explain to Amber where I was, what had happened to me all the way up till now. I’d not noticed my eyes drifting over to Sam and a hint of red appearing on my cheeks as I looked back at her.

“Oh my god, you like Sam!”

“Shhhhhh!”

I hushed pushing my finger against her lips, glancing to see Sam looking over as I did so. As she batted my hand away, we both began to laugh. It was as if we’d not been apart at all, we just stepped straight back into where we’d been before this all started and I couldn’t have been more happier, our friendship was one of those that no matter how much time we spent apart, it always only felt like a day later when we saw each other again.

“I got to tell you something, there is someone here who I like.”

At that moment, a man walked in clearly hungover, he had a mullet and I couldn’t help but tilt my head a little as I looked at him and then back over to Amber. We both started to laugh again, not able to control ourselves as we looked between him and each other.

“Ash, get over here. I need to talk to you!”

 

“We should get going Sam.”

Dean’s words caught Sam off guard, his eyes turned from the two laughing girls in the corner to his brother.

“I don’t think I’ve seen her that happy since I met her.”

He mumbled a little bit, his eyes moving to Ellen.

“Amber has been with you the whole time right? If Ellie hadn’t gone off on her own, if we’d brought her on that first trip here… like she’d asked us, they’d have found each other already.”

“Sam, hello? Sam come on buddy we got to go.”

“Right, yeah let’s go. We’ve got a hunt, we will be back soon.”

“Dean already said that Sam, I’ll see you guys soon.”

Ellen gave them both a smile and waved to them, before she carried on setting up things behind the bar.

“Sam!”

Rushing outside, I looked at the two of them, then ran over and hugged Sam tightly. He caught me in his arms and hugged me tightly.

“Will you be back?”

“Yeah, we just have to go for a while. I’ll see you soon okay?”

“Right, yeah I just wanted to make sure that you were going to… thank you Sam.”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“Bringing me to Amber.”

His finger moved and brushed against my cheek, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear as he looked into my eyes.

“I didn’t do anything, you just agreed to come with us.”

“But you invited me, it was thanks to you.”

“And I said it was alright, so it was all thanks to me. Now Sammy we have to go.”

Looking over at Dean, I gave him a small smile.

“Thanks to you Dean, also both of you look out for each other alright?”

Saying goodbye to the pair of them, I walked back to the door and lurked inside as I watched the pair of them get into the car.

“You so have a crush on her Sammy.”

“Shut up Dean!”

 

“Ellie, come on!”

Walking back over to sit beside Amber, I looked at Ash’s rather odd computer and smiled a little.

“Ash, this is Ellie. Ellie this is Ash.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Amber leaned over a little bit and smiled.

“Ash is a genius, he was helping me look for you and Miles.”

Nodding softly, I thought about the flash I saw of my brother and tried to figure out some sort of search. This was harder than I’d ever thought it would be.

“Umm, I have no idea what to say.”

“Alright, well I am going to need some sort of search if we’re going to find this.”

 

“Ash, could you excuse us for a moment.”

I watched Amber stand up, her face was scrunched up, meaning she had something on her mind. I raised an eyebrow a little bit as she reach over to grab my arm. Letting out a small yelp as she did, I got up and followed her toward the door and outside. I watched as she scanned around a moment, before moving away from the roadhouse into the parking lot.

“What?”

“What do you know that I don’t Ellie? You have that look on your face that says you’re hiding something. Ash might not know it, but I’ve known it since we were kids, it was the same look when you ate the last cookie.”

I looked at Amber, she was shorter than me, but she always had this very assertive tone, her eyes always looked very serious when it came to these moments. She was probably the best person to get information from me, to anyone else it was hard to be honest, hard to open up. But Amber got me, and never judged me, she always managed to get me to spill my guts.

“There was this guy and he had Miles’ wallet and when I took it off of him, I saw this flash of Miles as well as a couple of other things and I think they’re all connected to us and Miles, I followed the vision or whatever you want to call it and It led me back to Sam and Dean and… I think that this demon that they are looking for has something to do with us too because I keep seeing him in my dreams and I can’t explain why, but I also think there is something wrong with me.”

Amber stayed quiet for a moment, letting it all register in her head. Without saying a word, she moved closer and wrapped her arms tightly around me. Hugging her tightly, I let out a soft sigh as we hugged. It felt good to get that all off my chest to her, it felt good to be able to talk to her in general.

“Okay, so first of all, there is nothing wrong with you. You’re still my best friend and I can tell there is nothing wrong with you. Second of all, we need to find this guy, we need to find out exactly what he knows. Apart from that, I think we should separate. I’ll stay here with Ash and also the flow of hunters that come through and you stick with Sam and Dean.”

I nodded softly, it made sense, even if I wasn’t ready to leave her again, it did make sense. Releasing each other from the hug, Amber held my hand and squeezed lightly.

“I’m so glad I found you.”

“I am too, we just need to find Miles now.”

“I really hope he’s alright. I’m hoping we can track down Allan and get some answers”

We started to walk inside, my head started to pound as I walked. I found myself collapsing to the floor, Amber’s hands moving to catch me as I went down.

“Ellie?”

Amber held onto me tightly, looking at me a worried expression on her face as she looked at me. Both of us unaware that someone had been watching us with a jealous look in their eyes as we’d hugged and held hands.

 

* * *

 

The darkness sunk in as the man with stubble on his face stood looking around at the bodies on the floor, blood on his shirt and an inhuman look on his face.

“He’s getting stronger.”

“Of course he is, he’s my champion.”

“Shall we bring in the next batch?”

“No, let him sleep tonight. We’ll bring more in tomorrow.”

He stepped over the bodies, without even a flicker of remorse in his eyes. They would’ve taken him if he’d not taken them, walking out into the fresh evening air, his eyes scanned around looking for anyone, before he made his way quickly to his base.

His eyes had lost the brightness that his sister always loved about him, a darkness was taking over him, surging through his body as he slammed the door and sat down onto broken bed that had become his place to relax. His eyes looked down at his hands as they shook, he wanted more, but he’d been denied any. It was a beloved memory the red sticky liquid he had drunk the first day here. Pushing a hand through his hair, he leaned back on the bed and pulled out a small bit of food and ate before laying down on the bed.

“What about his sister, any luck yet?”

“Soon sir, very soon.”


	9. Chapter nine

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come!”

A young boy with scruffy brown hair, started to run through the old farm house. His eyes searching everywhere for his twin sister, and where she could be hiding.

“I’m gonna find you Ellie!”

He shouted out as he made his way through the house searching each room for where she could be. Checking in her bedroom, he looked around for any sign of her, but there was none, not until he looked out the window.

“Not the Barn Ellie, you know we’re not allowed in there.”

He muttered as he turned on his heel and rushed down the stairs and out into the yard. She was always doing this, always getting them into trouble!

“Miles! Help me!”

A scream and a cry for help reached his ears as he began to pick up the pace, rushing into the barn to see his sister’s legs dangling through the ceiling.

“Don’t worry Ellie, I’ll save you!”

He called out as he started to climb the ladder.

 

“Miles, help! I can’t hold on much longer.”

The young girl cried out, her grip getting weaker and weaker as the moments rushed by.

“I’m coming, don’t worry!”

Reaching the top, Miles rushed over to the hole in the ground and took hold of his little sister, just as she began to fall.

“I got you!”

He cried out as he struggled to pull her up.

“Come on!”

He muttered to himself as he pulled her from the hole and onto a safe soft.

 

The two of them lay there for a moment, attempting to catch their breath and get over the initial shock of the last few moments.

“Ellie, that was so stupid, you could’ve gotten really hurt, you could’ve died, why did you do that?!”

Miles began to yell as he looked at his sister, who was now looking at him with teary eyes.

“I’m sorry Miles, I wanted to find somewhere that you couldn’t find me, I wanted to win.”

Miles let out a soft sigh and moved over to his sister, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

“I’ll always find you, no matter where you hide, I’ll always find you… because that is what big brothers do.”

He whispered as he rubbed her back, trying to get her to stop crying.

“Does that mean; I’ll never win?”

She asked looking up at him. He let out a little chuckle and shook his head.

“No, it means you’ll never have to find me, because I will always find you.”

 

* * *

 

“Ellie, we’re heading out. Ellie?”

“Huh? What?”

“We’re heading out, are you coming?”

Call it crazy, or call it hopeful, but for a split second I could’ve sworn that Sam looked like he wanted me to come along. A gave him a small smile and found myself nodding, even though I wasn’t exactly sure where we were going to next.

“Yeah, I am.”

The smile I gave him seemed to be instantly returned as he looked into my eyes, it was almost like he didn’t want to travel without me. It sounded crazy and I knew in my heart that I was only getting my hopes up for no reason, but still, the idea caused my heart to skip a beat.

“Hey Elle, I’m going to stay here.”

Amber’s voice caught me off guard, I hadn’t even realized she was in the same room, something she could clearly tell.

“I’m going to try and find any leads with Ash’s help.”

“Okay, you take care of yourself and behave!”

I couldn’t help but chuckle as I gave Amber a hug goodbye.

“Make a move, trust me on this, make a move.”

Amber’s words whispered into my ear caused my cheeks to flush, giving her a small nudge, I then hugged her again and made my way out to the car where Sam and Dean were.

“Where are we heading to?”

I asked handing Dean my bag, so he could put it in the trunk with the others.

“Los Angeles, California.”

“What’s in L.A?”

“Young girl has been kidnapped by an evil cult.”

“Yeah? Girl got a name?”

“Katie Holmes.”

“That’s funny, and for you so bitchy.”

The sound of a crash from inside caused the three of us to look back toward the Roadhouse, an instant reaction inside of me screamed to ‘Amber’ and I ran back inside to check on my best friend. Sam and Dean followed me inside, the three of us stood watching Jo and Ellen screaming at each other, I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief to see it wasn’t Amber.

 

“Guys, bad time.”

The three of us began to show that we understood.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“We rarely drink before ten anyway.”

I stayed quiet and moved along with Sam and Dean, only to be stopped by Jo as she spoke out.

“I want to know what they think about this!”

“I don’t care what they think!”

My eyes glanced toward the door as a family walked inside, biting down on my lip I tried hard to not let out a laugh as Jo and Ellen shouted different answers about whether or not they were open or closed. I felt Sam nudge me, causing me to let out a little helpless giggle as we stood there together. The tension was awful, it reminded me of fights I had with Miles when we were younger, screaming at each other, trying to get our own way. But then again, usually with our fights, we ended up doing something to make the other laugh and it would end. This time, it just carried on, even when the phone rang, no one seemed to move, not until Ellen finally gave in and went to answer it.

I looked between Jo and Dean as she grabbed a file and started to talk about young woman disappearing from an apartment building, I couldn’t help but glance at Sam who was listening intently to the conversation.

“Take it, it won’t bite.”

“No, but your Mom might.”

Dean took the file and looked between it and Jo as she began to talk again.

“And this girl wasn’t the first, over the past eighty years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern. So, we’re either dealing with one very old serial killer-.”

“Who put this together? Ash?”

“I did it myself.”

“I admit, we hit the road for a lot less.”

The sound of the phone hanging up and Ellen once again speaking up, caused us all to look up. She clearly didn’t want her daughter to go out on this, I could understand that, especially seeing as she fit as the type of person whatever it was went for. As Ellen suggested that they take the case, I glanced at Sam and Dean, who clearly looked like they had decided they had to take this case.

 

The car ride wasn’t exactly a lot of talking, I stared out of the window watching the scenery, hoping by some miracle I’d see my brother on the side of a road. But there was nothing, nothing at all. When we finally arrived, I followed Sam and Dean, honestly I wasn’t too sure why I was on this hunt, I felt like a little lost sheep, following them inside and up to the apartment, I just couldn’t really figure out what I was doing, how was I meant to help on this hunt? I watched Sam as he picked the lock, surprised by just how many skills he had. As they walked inside, I stayed outside, my eyes scanning around for anyone coming. I might’ve had some skills, but this whole thing, hunting, chasing demons, fighting ghosts, that was something that I wasn’t good at.

Looking up as they came out, I gave them a soft smile. The three of us then started down the hallways.

“Do you know what it is?”

“Yeah, a really pissed off ghost.”

“Oh…”

The sound of a couple of voices caused us to move to hide, a moment later we recognized the voices, looking around we saw Jo and Amber walk around the corner with the building super. I couldn’t help but look at Amber with a mildly angry look on my face as the others spoke. Moving over to her, I looked at her with a serious look.

“Look I understand you have a thing for Jo, but you are whatever the hell this thing’s type is, is that really a good idea?”

“Relax, it’s going to be fine.”

“No, I will not relax. This is dangerous, really dangerous Amber.”

“Ellen thinks we’re in Vegas, I had to go with her. What else was I supposed to do?”

I nodded softly, linking arms with Amber, we followed the rest of them to the apartment. Everything became a little bit stranger now, me and Amber with Sam, Dean and Jo. All with sort of hunting backgrounds and us, with no clue what the hell we were doing. I glanced at Sam and Dean as they spoke to Jo, giving Amber a little nudge, I leaned over and mumbled to her.

“Did she ever give you an answer about going on a date?”

“No… Dean keeps getting in the way.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe… you could do better? I mean Jo seems nice and all, but if she’s so damn hung up on Dean, maybe you should move on.”

“What the hell Ellie?”

The room fell silent as everyone looked toward me and Amber.

“I’m just looking out for you, it’s what I do.”

“No, you’re trying to butt in!”

“I’m your best friend, I never try and butt in!”

“Yes you do, you always do this.”

“Not at all, I look out for you Amber, I always look out for you!”

“You don’t know anything, anything at all! Don’t act like you do!”

“Amber!”

Amber rushed out of the place, leaving everyone to look at me. Letting out a long sigh, I rushed out after her, leaving the rest of them to deal with the phone call on Dean’s phone. I started to try and find her.

“Amber, where are you?”

There was an eerie chill setting in as I rushed around the building, I could see my breath.

“Amber… Amber I’m sorry where are you?”

The sound of a scream reached my ears, causing me to rush around to try and find her. Running around a corner to try and find her, I stopped dead as I saw her phone on the floor.

“Amber? Amber!”

 

Rushing back to the room, I burst through the door and looked at the three hunters, who seemed to look rather surprised at my entrance.

“Amber, all I found was her phone.”

“Show us where!”

The three of them got up and followed after me, to the corner where I’d last seen her.

“I told her, this was a bad idea, I said she shouldn’t have come here… This is your fault!”

I snapped at Jo, anger in my eyes, my best friend was missing because of her. Who knew what the hell could be happening to her.

“It’s not my fault.”

“Yes it is, you’re so up your own ass, you haven’t noticed how into you she is. If you told her to jump off a cliff she’d do that, just for you. You should never have talked her into coming here!”

I stepped forward and slapped Jo around the face, Sam instantly jumped forward and pulled me back as Dean pulled Jo back so we couldn’t fight.

“If she ends up dead, it will be on your head Jo Harvelle!”

“Elle, come on fighting won’t do any good. Come on, let’s go hunting for her.”

Sam took my arm and lead me away as Dean looked after Jo, I was honestly furious. I knew it was partly my fault, I knew I shouldn’t have started fighting with her, but Jo should never have brought her here, ever.

“Violence isn’t going to solve anything Ellie.”

“My best friend is missing because something has her and you expect me to not get angry with her, she clearly brought her because she’s this things type. I might not know a lot about hunting like you and Dean do. But what I do know is that profile you guys read sounds like Amber!”

“Are you jealous?”

“What of Jo? No!”

I couldn’t help but glare, Sam looked at me curiously. Everything about the hunt seemed to be forgotten as he looked down at me.

“She’s family Sam, all the family I have left, her and Miles. My parents died when I was little, and I grew up with my grandparents, she’s my best friend and I don’t want her strung along and I certainly don’t want her put in a world where she will be risking her life for some girl, who doesn’t give two shits about her.”

Sam nodded softly, clearly he understood. He moved his hand and placed it on my shoulder.

“We will save Amber and we will also find your brother.”

Arriving back at the apartment, we looked at Jo and Dean. Taking a seat, I listened in silence as they explained about how they had found a souvenir. I couldn’t help but be thankful that it wasn’t Amber’s hair. I couldn’t help but worry about her, part of me wished that I was blonde, maybe I could find her. I wouldn’t be able to save her, I knew that much, but still being able to find her and be with her, it just seemed a far better idea than being stuck here having to wonder if she was alright.

 

Dean and Sam didn’t seem to trust me and Jo to be alone together, when the time came for a food run, Sam took Jo, leaving me and Dean there.

“You didn’t need to be so hard on Jo earlier.”

“Yes I did Dean; she has no regard for Amber’s safety at all. I know I shouldn’t have come on this hunt, but at least I’m not in danger, not like Jo put Amber in.”

Dean let out a small sigh and motioned for me to join him, taking a seat beside him he handed me a journal.

“Read it, if you’re going to be coming along with us a lot, which it seems like you will be. You should read up.”

I nodded a little and opened the book, my fingers ran over the pages of John Winchester’s journal. I started to read it, I couldn’t help but surprised by what I was reading. Their lives were, so tragic, and the information about the demons, the ghosts, the creatures it was all very surprising. I never noticed Sam and Jo return, I was so wrapped up in the book, that by the time I looked up it was dark and people were asleep. Dean on a very uncomfortable chair, Sam on the couch, and Jo must’ve been in the bedroom. It was strange, the more time I spent with the Winchesters, the more I could see the possibility of letting the boys in, maybe eventually having them as part of my small family. Getting up, I closed the book and looked at the three sleeping hunters for just a second, before slipping out the front door. Making my way downstairs, I walked out into the cool air and closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the chill as it wrapped around me.

“Ellie?”

I spun around quickly and looked up at Sam, surprised to see him there.

“What are you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I needed some air, seemed like coming out here was a good idea.”

I shivered softly, in the cool air, as Sam walked over and stood beside me. Neither of us spoke again for a few minutes, just looked up at the sky through the lights. His hand moved over and took hold of mine, lacing our fingers together we carried on staring up at the sky without saying a single word.

“Ellie?”

“Yeah?”

Turning my head, to look at Sam as he spoke. He moved his hand and touched my cheek, his eyes looking into mine with a serious expression. He didn’t speak as his thumb brushed over my lips. I let out a small breath as he moved down to place his lips upon mine. Our lips pressed together, my arms wrapped around him as his hands moved to my hips and pulled me closer, the kiss deepening as we pressed against each other. I let him take the lead, my mouth opening as his tongue glided over my lower lip, his hand moved to cup my cheek as our tongues began to dance together.

The kiss came to an end, and our lips parted. Staring into his eyes, he started to grin that adorable cute smile that always appeared when he was happy, I couldn’t help but smile a little at the look on his face it was a really cute smile, dimples and all.

“We should get back inside.”

“Yeah…”

Walking back inside with Sam, I found his hand taking hold of mine, a light grin on my lips as we made our way upstairs and into the apartment.

“You guys can have the bed if you want.”

She said it so relaxed, my cheeks began to flush a little.

“You’re not going to sleep?”

“No.”

“I’m going to sleep on the couch.”

Sam said clearing his throat, I let out a gentle sigh, thankful that he’d not suggested we both slept there. Walking into the bedroom, I lay down on the bed and touched my lips for a moment, a gentle grin appearing on my face. Settling down, I rolled over and fell into a rather peaceful sleep.

 

By the time I woke up, everyone was already working the sound of banging was what woke me. Running my hand through my hair, I opened the curtains and looked around. There was no sign of construction anywhere, what the hell was that noise? Looking down at the sidewalk, I noticed someone looking up. Allan. Letting out I sigh, I walked into the living room, I noticed no one was around.

“Okay, everyone has ditched me.”

Walking out of the apartment, I looked around for anyone as I made my way downstairs and outside. Glancing around, I quickly crossed the road to catch up with Allan.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, hello to you too.”

“Are you following me?”

“Bit of a long way to stalk you, don’t you think?”

Letting out a soft laugh, I shook my head and folded my arms.

“What are you doing here Allan?”

“You remembered my name?”

“Of course I did, now what are you doing here?”

Allan pushed his hand through his hair, and then took a step closer to me. His piercing eyes looking deep into mine.

“You need to leave the Winchesters, they’re dangerous and it’s not going to lead you to your brother.”

“What do you mean? They’re not dangerous, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes I do, everyone around them dies.”

“I have to go.”

Annoyance was clear on my face as I turned to walk away, he grabbed hold of my arm and turned me around to look at him.

“I don’t want you dead, you should trust me.”

“I don’t know you, how can I trust someone I don’t know?”

Pulling my arm away, I rushed across the road back to the apartment building, I didn’t even look back. I just kept walking, rushing upstairs I made my way to the apartment and walked inside. Sam and Dean were already there, they were panicking.

“What’s going on?”

“Jo, she’s been taken.”

“What?”

“She’s been taken!”

 

* * *

 

“Hello?”

“Is anybody there?”

“Jo, is that you?”

“Yes. Amber and your name is Teresa right?”

“Yes.”

“This won’t make you feel better, but I’m here to rescue you.”

“Oh god, he’s out there, he’s gonna kill us.”

“No he won’t, we’re getting out. My friends are looking for us, they’re gonna find us.”

“Oh god he’s here!”

“Be quiet.”

The three of them fell silent, just looking and listening and waiting. Suddenly Teresa began to scream as her hair was pulled out.

“Teresa, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah.”

Amber bit down on her lip, the silence causing her heart to pound as she decided to bite the bullet, she needed to know, she was either going to die right now, or she was going to lie, either way she needed an answer.

“Listen Jo, I need to ask you something because if we die, I don’t want any regrets.”

“What is it?”

“How do you feel about me?”

“Is this really the time?”

“Yes, it is.”

“I… I like you… but.”

“You like Dean more.”

“Yeah…”

Amber closed her eyes, as tears formed in her eyes. Wiping them away, she let out a deep sigh and shook her head softly.

“God dammit, Elle was right.”

 

* * *

 

 

I followed Sam and Dean closely as they moved with a metal detector, there was no way I wasn’t going down there with them. Bending down I began to help them wipe away the dirt to find the manhole.

“Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?”

I asked as it opened up. Dean shook his head and handed out guns to both Sam and myself as well as flashlights.

“I’m going first; Ellie you follow then Sam.”

Dean ordered, clearly they were being protective, which was nice of them, but it wasn’t like I was the guys type. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at Sam and nodded, before making my down after Dean. Glancing up, I noticed him coming down and couldn’t help but glance at his butt for a moment.

“Woah, Ellie, watch it!”

Before I knew what was happening, I ended up in Dean’s arms. Him holding me and letting out a small laugh.

“Didn’t take you for someone who would fall at my feet.”

“Shut up Dean.”

The three of us began to make it through the tunnels, crawling on our hands and knees, a nervous feeling appearing in the pit of my stomach as we went through the sewers. We found the way and quickly made it to the right place.

“Hey!”

Dean shot the ghost, and he disappeared. A shocked look appeared on my face as he did, holy crap, ghosts were real. Ghosts were very real and It was very scary.

“Amber?”

Running through the sewer, I started to look through the boxes for Amber. Dean through some metal pole to Sam so he could get Teresa out, before throwing it to me.

“We’re going to get you out sweetie, I promise you.”

Pulling it open, I helped her out and hugged her tightly.

“Are you alright?”

Amber nodded and then hugged me tightly, burying her head in my shoulder.

“Ellie, get Amber and Teresa out, alright?”

Nodding softly, I took the pair of them and lead them out through the sewer and up to the surface. This whole thing was still very crazy for me, but at least we found my best friend.

 

Once we were out, we called an ambulance for Teresa and I took Amber back to the apartment once she was taken in. Me and Amber stayed quiet for a few moments, we looked at each other for a second, before she let out a long sigh.

“You were right.”

“I’m sorry, I hate it when I’m right.”

“I know.”

Moving over to Amber, I hugged her tightly.

“I’m so glad you’re alive, I was so scared that I’d never see you again.”

We pulled away and began to pack our things, our eyes looking every so often at the front door to check to see if Sam, Dean and Jo were coming back. I let out a small sigh, before looking over at Amber.

“I think we should leave.”

“So do I.”

“This world, I want out the moment we find Miles.”

Amber nodded and picked up her bag, walking over to me she placed a hand on my shoulder and grinned.

“Let’s go then.”

Grabbing a piece of paper, I scribbled down a note, before linking arms with Amber and making my way out of the apartment. We walked outside, arms still linked and looked around, then walked off in the opposite direction to where Sam and everyone was. I knew that when they returned, Sam would find only one trace of me. Just a note, with one word. ‘Sorry.’

 

 


	10. Chapter ten

“It’s been weeks Allan, where is he? Not here!”

“Ellie, I swear I thought he was-.”

“Save it, you’ve had us going place to place on a wild goose chase, get out!”

“Ellie…”

“Get the fuck out!”

Moving, I grabbed hold of Allan’s jacket and started to shove him toward the door. I didn’t listen to his pleading, I just shoved him toward the door. Pulling it open, I pushed him outside and slammed the door in his face.

“Wow, that reminds me of that time you kicked out Miles’ friend for puking on your bedroom floor.”

A small smirk spread across my lips as Amber spoke, the memory all too real from when Miles threw a house party when my Grandparents were away and one of the guys didn’t make it to the bathroom.

“That was different, I dragged that guy by the ear.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t hear him out either. And the slam in the face, it’s always perfect.”

I chuckled softly, moving over to my bed and flopping down onto it. The laugh leaving my lips and being quickly replaced with a sigh.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to find him.”

Amber slipped off of her bed and moved over to sit behind me, lifting my head she rested it on her lap and stroked my head, pushing the hair out of my face.

“We will find him Elle, trust me on this. We have to.”

“He always said I’d never find him, and I never have…”

“Elle, that was a kid’s game. Plus I swear he always cheated.”

“If I can’t win at a kid’s game, how am I supposed to win in real life?”

“This isn’t a game Elle, that’s how you’ll win.”

Letting out another sigh, I sat up and made my way across the room.

“I’m going to take a shower; I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

As I went into the bathroom and locked myself away, Amber got her bag and left going to destinations unknown, for reasons unknown. I stayed locked in the bathroom for over an hour, wallowing in self-pity was never exactly a strong point of my personality, but whenever it happened, it just seemed like a good idea. Getting out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped back into the motel room, the sound of my cell phone buzzing on the table catching my attention more than the fact that Amber wasn’t there. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, phone in hand. I looked at the last missed call and let out a sigh. Sam, again.

Letting out a weak breath, I dialed voicemail and listened to the options lifting the phone to my ear, I held my breath as I listened for the voicemail Sam had left. I’d saved every single one so far, each time he left one, I saved it, each time he called, I didn’t answer, but I wanted so badly to hear his voice.

“I’m not even sure what message this is, but Hey Ellie, me again, um... me being Sam. I’ve not seen you since September and it’s now November and I’m worried about you. Please call me, or Dean or even call Bobby, just please call someone. I need to know you are alright. I… I miss…”

“Sam come on, we got to go!”

“I’m coming Dean. Anyway, please call someone Ellie.”

“I miss you too Sam.”

Hanging up the phone after saving the message, I got dressed and then stared at my phone, should I call? It was one of those questions that bothered me, caused me to sweat a little. I felt like I was a teenager again, staring at my phone wanting to call a boy, but far too scared to call. Sucking in a breath, I scrolled through my phone and found Sam’s number, as I went to push call the door flew open and in walked Amber.

“I’m back!”

“Where did you go?”

“Food and I also stopped off at the library, I needed to get something.”

“What?”

“A book?”

“No shit, what book?”

“Eat, I’ll explain in a minute.”

 

We ate in silence, Amber’s eyes flicking from a book to me, then back down to the book, a clear smile on her face like she was plotting something. Whatever it was, I wasn’t sure if I liked that look. It was the first time since we left the Winchesters and Jo that we’d eaten in silence, there had often be talk about how she felt stupid for liking Jo and having no chance with her, or how she felt used by her, but now she seemed to be focusing on other things. I suppose it was a good thing, but at the same time, I wasn’t so sure if it was, her silence was never an easy thing to deal with. Finishing up, I threw the rubbish in the trash and looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

“Twins.”

“What?”

“You and Miles are twins, I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Twin connection.”

“You’re out of your mind.”

“No I’m not, trust me. You’ve had flashes before right? You’ve seen him, you have to have some sort of connection and with the whole ghosts and demons and that other bullshit, who is to say a twin connection isn’t possible too?”

“You’re insane.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that Smelly Ellie.”

“Don’t you dare start that again!”

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself. Anyway, it’s worth a shot right? I mean we haven’t got anything to lose right?”

“I suppose…”

“Brilliant, I love it when you agree with me.”

“Just wait, I’m going to be right again. This isn’t going to work!”

Amber got up and drew the curtains, reaching into her bag, she pulled out candles and started putting them around the room and lighting them.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Creating a relaxing mood, go with me on this alright?”

“Fine.”

 

A few moments later, we were in silence, I sat cross legged on top of my bed my eyes closed and holding onto Miles’ wallet. I controlled my breathing, and tried to focus, tried to search my mind, but I couldn’t help but giggle.

“Ellie, focus!”

“Sorry, this just seems so silly!”

“Focus now!”

“Alright, but I can’t do this with you staring at me.”

“I’m not staring.”

“Yes you are!”

“Are you peaking?”

“I knew you were staring.”

“Fine, I’ll go outside.”

The door slammed and I opened my eyes to check to make sure she was gone, before I closed my eyes once again. I started to inhale and exhale slowly, and tried to find some way to stop my pounding heart. I couldn’t seem to see Miles, all I could see was Sam and that cute dimple grin. I began to smile to myself as I studied his face, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch his cheek. But he suddenly seemed to fade away and all that was left, were him whispering River Grove, Oregon. But that soon faded too and there was a bright flash out light.

There he was, Miles. I stood watching him, his hands were covered in blood, a wicked evil smirk that I’d never seen before was all over his face and he was reaching out his hand.

“Miles?”

I reached out mine, but I couldn’t reach him. Instead I had to watch as a man tried to run away from him and some sort of demon appeared and gutted the poor guy.

“Miles?!”

I tried to scream to him, but it was no good, he couldn’t hear me. My brother had become a monster, I had to help him, I had to find him. But I couldn’t reach him. His eyes soon turned to me, his evil undead looking eyes reaching out as if he was ordering the creature to come toward me.

“Miles!”

I backed away quickly, before turning to run.

“Miles don’t do this!”

The demon easily took me down, it climbed on top of me and reached down and began to dig it’s claws deep into my stomach, ripping me apart like wrapping paper. I started scream, struggling to get the thing off of me as I felt myself dying.

* * *

 

“Ellie? Elle wake up, open your eyes!”

Amber stood above me, shaking me hard as I screamed at the top of my lungs. A look of fear on her face as she tried to bring me back from whatever place I currently was, her hand moved and slapped me on the cheek. Gasping for breath, I rolled onto my side and somehow ended up on the floor, my hands moving to my stomach to check for marks as I moved into the corner and hugged myself. Tears pricked my eyes as I sat in silence, rocking slightly in fear.

“Ellie? Ellie, what happened?”

“He’s a monster… he tried to kill me.”

Amber rushed over and hugged me tightly, her hand moving to wipe away the tears that were running quickly down my face, she didn’t even dare comment on the fact that she was right, instead she just hugged me tightly as I cried. I didn’t know if it was real, but what I did know was that the person I saw, he wasn’t my brother, he was some stranger, something had replaced my brother and I didn’t know what it was.

“Are you sure it wasn’t some dream?”

“No, it was real, I could feel it all…”

I whispered through the sobs, I didn’t know who my brother was becoming, but I had to find him before I lost him completely.

“Did you get any other clues?”

Amber asked cautiously, which for Amber was always an interesting thing, I was pretty sure that the girl hadn’t got a single cautious bone in her body.

“Yeah, River Grove, Oregon.”

Amber wiped my eyes and hugged me tightly, hugging her back I let out a little sob, I didn’t know who my brother had become, but if that was him that I saw, really him, then he was an animal. Amber pulled away after a few minutes, giving me a weak smile she blew out the candles, and opened the curtains. The sunlight caused me to wince as I pulled myself up, I couldn’t get the look on my brother’s face out of my mind as I began to pack my bag, I was officially scared. I’d never thought that he might not be who I knew he was when I found him, Amber was the same, so why was he so different?

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah, come on, let’s go.”

Checking out of the motel, we made our way to the car and threw our bags in the trunk, before starting up the old Junker and making our way out of the parking lot, toward our next destination.

* * *

 

“She kicked you out, didn’t she?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I failed.”

“No you didn’t, you’ve given me a new idea. She got to see Miles.”

“You let her see her brother? Why?”

“I wanted to see how she would react to it, and she reacted perfectly.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s scared, but at the same time she wants to save him. They’ll end up in the same place sooner or later. But first I have a small test for her and for Sam.”

“You’re leading them back together, but I thought you wanted them apart?”

“I do, and they will be… but for now I need to test a theory.”

“A theory? What exactly are you talking about?”

“You’ll see, just wait and see.”

 


	11. Chapter eleven

It had been a constant struggle since we left the motel, my eyes were heavy, I was exhausted and in desperate need of sleep. But every time my eyes closed I saw Miles, I saw the look in his eyes, the inhuman aspect to him. I was fearful of what he’d become, or was becoming. I needed to find him and bring him back, that meant staying awake and travelling without sleep. I had big thick bags under my eyes, my eyes began to close every few moments, the struggle getting stronger.

“Ellie, you’re exhausted, maybe we should pull over. Let me drive.”

I just shook my head, and carried on driving. Trying hard to ignore the sigh that came from Amber as we headed toward River Grove, I glanced over at her and then pulled over.

“Ellie, you’ve hardly slept… come on.”

“Fine…”

Nodding softly, I got out of the car and walked around to the passenger seat and climbed in once Amber was out, I put my belt on and looked out the window, not saying a single word.

“Elle, get some sleep.”

“I can’t sleep, every time I try to I see Miles. Besides, the sun is coming up. I’ll try and sleep tonight, I promise… but right now, I want to hunt for my brother.”

“Alright… I’m just saying there is only so many times that the coffee can keep you awake.” 

* * *

 

The sun was up as we drove into town and parked the car, it seemed to already be alive with activity. Our eyes scanned around as we climbed out of the car. Reaching back inside the car, I picked up a picture of Me, Miles and Amber hoping it would give us a chance. I held little hope that there was anyone around here who could help us, but I had to at least try, didn’t I? Starting to walk beside Amber, I gave her a small smile as my eyes started to dart around searching. Glancing across the street, I found myself freezing, reaching over Amber took the photo muttering to herself as she went, clearly not seeing what I’d seen.

“Ellie, what are you staring at?”

There was a long pause between us, my blonde best friend glancing around, looking everywhere for what I was staring at. I couldn’t speak, I wasn’t sure how it was possible that once again our paths were crossing. His eyes were focused on his brother as I took in his features, he hadn’t changed a single bit, then again it hadn’t been that long, so why would he? Maybe because I’d changed, I looked different, more tired, more stressed.

“Oh… I see.”

She began to smirk, her arm slinging around my shoulder, she clearly had an idea, one that I was sure not to like.

“Sam!”

My eyes turned wide as I watched the youngest Winchester turn his head and look across the road, I wanted to clap my hand over Amber’s mouth, but it was far too late, whatever he’d been discussing with Dean was long forgotten and he was rushing across the road, rushing to me.

 

“Ellie, there you are. Oh my god. Are you alright?”

There was a hesitation between the two of us as we looked at each other, Amber let out a light laugh enjoying the awkwardness that seemed to be rising as we looked between each other. Unsure if we should hug, shake hands, or what.

“I don’t have a signal.”

Looking away from Sam to Dean as he arrived, I bit my lip thankful that there was a distraction from the awkwardness. All of us pulled our phones out and checked, but it seemed none of us had a single bar. Each of us looked curiously at each other, before Dean rushed back across the road to the payphone, the rest of us following after him.

“Lines dead… I tell you one thing, if I was going to massacre a town, that would be my first step.”

I glanced over at Amber as Sam and Dean spoke, were they being serious right now? Why was it every time I saw theme that there was some sort of thing that led me into danger. I didn’t want to be in danger, well alright no one wants to be in danger, but why did I keep ending up in these situations, was Allan right? Were the Winchesters dangerous?

“What do you guys mean, massacre a town?”

Amber’s words came out slowly and cautiously, her eyes looking directly from me to Sam and Dean. I swallowed thickly, my hands starting to tremble as I looked between the group.

“Listen, we need to go investigate something we promise we will explain when we get back, can you both stay?”

* * *

 

I wasn’t happy about Dean telling us to stay in town, if there was something bad about to happen, I was scared and I didn’t want to still be here. Once Sam and Dean had disappeared, the pair of us lurked on the streets. A look of worry and fear etched onto both of our faces. We scanned around, our eyes looking around for any sign of anyone suspicious as we waited for the brothers to return. Taking a seat on a bench, I looked off into the distance as Amber as she sat down beside me.

“What is going on between you and Sam?”

She questioned as she tore open a bag of chips and began to munch on them loudly. Tension filled my body, I didn’t dare look over at her, I knew that it meant she’d noticed the awkwardness between the two of us.

“I mean, holy shit that was super awkward back there. Is it because you upped and left? Cause I mean the dude is a hunter, doesn’t he up and leave all the time, what does he expect from you?”

“We kissed…”

The admittance left my lips far easier than I thought it would. I’d been holding onto it for a while, but now that I told her I felt better. Nibbling on my lip, I looked at her and waited for her to say something, anything.

“What?! Oh my fucking God Ellie, why the fuck didn’t you fucking tell me?”

“Because you were hurting over Jo.”

“Friends share, if you needed to talk, you should’ve said.”

I rubbed the back of my neck, biting down on my lip as I looked over at her with a sheepish sort of look on my face.

“It was the day you were taken.”

Amber moved closer and nudged me several times, a look on her face screaming that she wanted details.

“I went outside and he came out and we sort of kissed.”

“Was there fireworks?”

“It was an amazing kiss, he’s an amazing kisser…”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I ran away and ignored him for like two months.”

“Do you want to be with him?”

 

I didn’t have to answer thankfully as the Impala came screeching around the corner, the pair of us looked at each other, then rushed across the road to catch up with Sam and Dean.

“Who is the blonde?”

“Victim.”

Dean explained as we went inside, Amber rushed inside after Sam, I however wasn’t able to move. Looking over at Dean as he pulled a body out of the trunk, I looked slightly wide eyed. I knew instantly that it was a body, my eyes moved away quickly, feeling rather nauseous. This whole situation seemed to be far too weird right now, I leant against the reception desk and looked around. I felt nervous as I waited for the boys to come out and tell us what the hell was going on.

“We should have left town when we had the chance.”

“Was that even a possibility?”

“No idea, but I would’ve happily tried to.”

Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, I glanced at the door waiting for Sam to come outside.

“Oh come on Ellie, that woman is old no way Sam has a thing for her.”

My cheeks blushed instantly as she spoke, shaking my head I looked away slightly embarrassed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Liar.”

I watched the two of them as they moved into the room, I wasn’t sure if it was just me but they clearly looked worried about something. Standing up slowly, I made my way over I could hear them bickering.

“Guys, what exactly is going on?”

“We don’t know exactly.”

“What do you mean Sam?”

Sam took my arm and moved away as the doctor came out and started to quiz Dean about what happened and started to discuss him going out and finding help.

 

 

“We don’t know what is going on, but it’s going to be alright, I promise.”  

Sam’s hand glided across my cheek, causing me to look him into his eyes. My cheeks flushed causing me to look down.

“Sam…”

“You’re going to be alright, I’ll keep you safe.”

Looking up at him, my hand moved and touched his lightly and nodded.

“I know, I trust you.”

“But?”

“Nothing…”

“Ellie, are you sure?”

I nodded softly and glanced at Dean as he looked over trying to get Sam’s attention, was I that big of a distraction? I must’ve been.

“Sam, I’m going out to see if I can get some help. I want you to stay here, keep everyone safe.”

“Safe from what?”

“We’ll get back to you on that.”

Amber got up and joined me, Sam and the Doctor as Dean walked. Feeling the tension between us, I looked around awkwardly as the doctor turned to look at me and Amber.

“Do you two need something?”

“They’re with me.”

Sam explained, the doctor looking at us curiously.

“Are you two Us Marshals too?”

“No, I’m a firefighter and my friend here is just out of college.”

“Why exactly are a firefighter and a college student with US Marshals?”

I glanced at Sam at this moment, hoping that he’d help me out here seeing as I had no clue what the fuck I was meant to say.

“Her friend here is a witness and the firefighter is accompanying her.”

The doctor accepted it, before moving inside to start doing some tests on the bloods. Sam followed her inside and me and Amber let out a thankful sigh.

“This is harder than I thought, it’s not exactly easy doing this.”

“You know what worries me?”

“What?”

“How well he can lie, Elle… be careful.”

“I always am.”

We thought about going into the room with the doctor, Sam and the victim, but we knew it was a bad idea. I wanted badly to call someone, ask for help. I was rather scared. I didn’t even know who to get help from, it was a question that I had no answer to, I was starting to wish that I’d gone with Dean. Wishing that I’d distanced myself from them and all of this chaos. Looking up at the sound of crashing and glass smashing caught my attention, I jumped up and rushed into the doctor’s room to see the victim going insane. I watched Sam move and smash the woman with a canister, I looked at the body as it fell to the ground, my eyes looking up at Sam as I heard Amber rushing to come inside. I moved my arm and stopped her, looking back and shaking my head.

“Don’t…”

I moved her backward, a small sigh came from my lips as I did. I felt the need to protect her, I wanted to look after her as I always did. But being the stubborn girl she was, Amber moved inside and stood beside me, her eyes looking down at the body clearly surprised to see it there.

“Jesus…”

“Told you.”

* * *

 

“What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?”

Our eyes turned to look at the girl as she started to clearly freak out. I felt awkward, my eyes seemed to be fixed on Sam once again. I felt awkward, I couldn’t seem to look away however. His eyes moved to look at mine for a moment, then looked away, there was clearly a lot going on between us right now.

“We’ve got to stay calm, all we can do is wait. Marshals bringing help.”

I watched Sam rush out of the room and turned to look at the Doctor with a soft smile.

“Is there anything I can do; I feel pretty useless right now.”

“I don’t know, I mean maybe, not really…”

I let out a gentle laugh and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

“I guess that is how we all feel at the moment…”

Looking away I heard Dean arriving back, I hoped they’d managed to get help, things were getting far too creepy. I pushed my hand through my hair as I watched Sam and Dean talking, I felt curious about what it was that they were saying.

“We got one, in here!”

Everyone rushed into the doctor’s room, the new guy seemed to be stressed out, worried even. Everyone looked between each as they started to talk about what to do. Seeing Dean pull out his gun, I shuddered softly.

“Guys, you can’t do this!”

“You can’t just shoot her like an animal.”

My heart was breaking at the thought of them putting someone down, I guessed it was the way things went though, it was either them, or us…. No way around it. Glancing at Sam and then at Amber as the woman began to plead, I shook my head softly, then turned and walked out closing my eyes as I heard the gunshots.

* * *

 

Nightfall came very quickly, I sat watching as Sam and Dean loaded guns, my eyes caught with Sam’s for just a moment. I took a seat and looked around, my heart was pounding heavily in my chest as I found myself gripping the seat, I didn’t know what was going on, I didn’t understand, but what I did know was that I was scared to death of everything right now, scared of losing my life, scared of watching Amber die, scared of never finding Miles. There was a heavy desire to go to sleep, to just shut my eyes and sleep… but I couldn’t.

Unable to take it anymore, I got up and rushed out into another room. I heard footsteps behind me as I ran into another room and took a deep breath, my hands rested on a desk as a few tears trickled down my cheeks.

“Ellie?”

Hearing Sam’s voice, I wiped my eyes quickly and turned around to look at him. He looked down at me with those puppy dog eyes, clearly he was worried about me.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. What is it?”

“This whole thing Sam, everything!”

“Ellie, calm down alright?”

“I get visions Sam, things keep leading me to places and I don’t know why.”

“What do you mean?”

“I had a vision about that guy’s murder suicide... Then… I had one about here… but every time I have one, they mix in with visions of my brother and last time I saw him kill someone and then try to kill me.”

I fought hard with my emotions as I looked at him, I was honestly struggling to try and figure out how I was feeling right now. I was so confused, I wasn’t sure what the hell was going on, what was wrong with me?

“Ellie, it’s going to be alright, I promise you.”

He whispered softly, his hand moved to touch my cheek. I looked up at him, my eyes lingering on his face as his lingered on mine. It really wasn’t the best time for a romantic moment, but… our arms seemed to instantly wrap around each other, our lips pressed hard together. In lustful passionate kisses, the time we’d been away from each other no longer mattering. I felt his arms slip down my body and rest just under my ass as he lifted me up and placed me on a table, my legs wrapped around his body, my hands running through his hair. Our bodies pressed together, wanting each other, needing each other as his lips moved down to my neck a gentle gasp left my lips as he nibbled on my collar bone.

“Sam…”

 

“Hey, let me in!”

The sound from reception echoed into the room where me and Sam were, we pulled away from each other, our hearts pounding heavily. Gasping for breath, we looked into each other’s eyes our cheeks flushing.

“To be continued?”

I nodded slowly, a slight grin appearing on my face. Sam leaned down and kissed once more, before rushing out to sort everything out. Getting up, I fanned myself a little, then rushed out to find out what exactly was going on. Glancing between Amber and the shouting people, I moved into the doorway to see what exactly was going on. My eyes glanced at the guy’s leg, a look of worry appearing on my face as I realized he had a cut on his leg.

“Sam… Dean…”

“Yeah?”

My finger pointed down to the guy’s leg, both of them looking from me to where I was pointing, a look of worry on their faces.

“How did you get that?”

“I don’t know, I must’ve tripped.”

“How can you not remember if you’ve fallen?”

Amber questioned as she joined us, I noticed her glancing at me with a soft smirk on her lips, she knew, she always knew…. My cheeks must’ve been flushed still. God damn best friend, she really needs to get herself someone.

“Tie him up.”

“Wait!”

“Sit down!”

Everything seemed to be getting very crazy, very quick, I couldn’t believe it. My arm moved to take hold of Amber’s as we watched the guy.

“Did they bleed on you?”

“No, what the hell? No!”

“Doc? Any way to know for sure, any test?”

I glanced between Sam and Dean and watched as they walked out, Amber took my arm. The pair of us gripped each other’s hands in fear as Dean walked back into the room. Gun pointed at him/

“Dean, stop. Don’t do this, Dean!”

I moved forward and grabbed his hand to try and move the gun away.

“Dean, don’t…”

Slowly, he lowered his hand and let out a long sigh, frustration clear on his face as he did so.

“Thank you.”

He nodded softly, moved away and walked back out. I glanced at the Doctor who nodded softly and began to take blood tests.

* * *

 

We all set to work doing different things, Sam and Dean were in the lab making bombs, while me and Amber were raiding the vending machines. Moving over to pick up a fire extinguisher, Amber smashed it into the glass. Watching as she flew backward into the wall, I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh my god, are you alright?”

I questioned between giggles, it was the funniest damn thing I’d seen all day.  

“Shut up!”

Amber glared at her a little bit, before picking up the chair with me and smashing it into the vending machine. We watched the glass shatter and smiled proudly.

“There we go, done.”

We were about to high five, when we both heard commotion coming from another room. Pulling out the gun, Sam and Dean had supplied me with, I rushed off, Amber following close behind. Rushing into the room, just behind Dean and Mark, I looked down to see Sam. I moved to rush over to him, but Mark pulled me back.

“She bled on him. He's got the virus.”

I glanced from Sam to Dean, then to Amber, panic clear on my face.

“Oh god…”

Amber mumbled softly behind me, her hand moving once more to my hand and holding it tightly. I couldn’t believe our luck; how could this be happening? We moved quickly and got Sam up onto a stood and got him a bandage, I stood beside Amber, my hand holding hers as Dean paced and Sam looked down close to tears.

“Doc, check his wound again, would you? Doctor!”

“What's she need to examine him for? You saw what happened.”

“Did her blood actually enter your wound?”

“Come on, of course it did!”

“We don't know that for sure.”

Me and Dean spoke in unison, clearly both as concerned about Sam as the other, he glanced at me with a soft nod of the head, before looking back at the others. The fight escalated very quickly, each of us arguing for and against. Me, Dean and Amber fighting against it, while the others for it. I fell silent, my eyes turned to look at Sam with tears pricking my eyes.

“Dean, they're right. I'm infected; just give me the gun and I'll do it myself.”

“Sam… no.”

“Forget it.”

“Dean, I'm not gonna become one of those things.”

“Sam, we've still got some time,”

“Time for what? Look, I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this.”

The moment Mark moved I jumped over and moved to punch him in the face.

“Ellie, no!”

“You lay on hand on him and I swear you will wish you were dead!”

 

Dean threw his keys at them, suggesting they leave, taking the weapons and run. I stayed beside Amber, as the others ran out.

“Dean, Ellie, Amber no. No. Go with them. This is your only chance!”

“Not a chance.”

“I’m not going anywhere…”

Looking between Dean and Amber for a moment, the pair of them nodded, clearly understanding what I was asking, the pair slowly slipped out of the room, shutting the door.

“Sorry we can’t continue from earlier.”

“It’s okay Sam.”

Walking over to him, I cupped his face and looked into his eyes, my thumbs wiping away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“You know there is one thing you can’t say goodbye without, right?”

“What’s that?”

“A goodbye kiss.”

“Elle, no.”

I pressed my lips against his, not caring about whatever infection he had, if it was going to take him it could take me too at this point. My hand rested against his cheek as he held me tightly, the kiss only lasted a few moments, but as we pulled away and my head rested against each other for a moment, a deep sigh leaving both of us in sync.

“I don’t want you to go…”

“Then… ask me to stay Sam.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine once again, it was just a soft peck against the lips, he pulled away after a second and nodded.

“Stay… just a little longer.”

 

Dean and Amber returned to the room, just as I nodded at Sam. His hand moved to hold mine for just a moment, before letting go. We looked at Amber and Dean and moved apart.

“So, what are we going to do while we wait for the end?”

I looked over to Amber who was wiggling her eyebrows with a cheeky smirk on her face as she looked at me, glaring slightly we both let out a small laugh and then looked around as Sam and Dean began to bicker. The Winchester brothers reminded her of her brother, the pair were like that whenever they began to fight. They acted like this when they wanted things their way, it was strange to see another sibling relationship like this.

“Do you want us to give you both a minute?”

Me and Amber stepped out of the room and shut the door, looking away from them as they began to talk, I looked at Amber.

“Are you infected now?”

“What?”

“You and Sam made out, does that mean you’ll be infected?”

“Maybe… I don’t know.”

“If I am, have Dean shoot me, I don’t want you to do it.”

“Awww, Elle, that is so sweet. If I die, I don’t want you to shoot me either.”

“Awww.”

Moving over, we both hugged each other, having a moment, until the sound of banging on the door caused us to look away. Pulling our guns out, we rushed over to the door and opened it to see the Doctor.

“You guys have to come see this.”

“Sam, Dean!”

The pair of them came out and followed us out into the road, standing looking around we were all surprised to see that there was no sign of anyone. The place was totally deserted.

“There's no one. Not anywhere. They've all just . . . vanished.” 

* * *

 

“Both of you, your blood work is clear.”

Amber had insisted on me having my blood work checked as well after our little talk, she wanted to know if we were both infected or if it was just him, but it turned out that neither of us were.

“All the blood, it’s clear… no sign of infection, sulfur or anything.”

“Thank God, come on let’s get out of here.”

Heading outside with the rest of the group, I leaned against the car looking at Sam and Dean as they came out.

“What now?”

“What do you mean?”

Looking over at Amber, she smiled softly.

“Well clearly you and Sam have some unfinished business.”

“Well… he’ll have to wait.”

I watched Sam and Dean for a moment, before looking at Amber with a grin.

“Don’t know about you, but I could use some sleep.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Let’s get the hell out of here first.

“Agreed.”

I looked back over at Sam, I could tell he and Dean had things to talk about. I gave him a tiny grin, then looked away and got into the car with Amber. The sound of the engine starting up, was music to my ears, nothing was better than getting the hell out of here. Looking at the two brothers as we drove past, we gave them a small wave and headed off into the distance, hoping our next… adventure wouldn’t be as… insane.

* * *

 

“It's over, you'll be pleased. I don't think any more tests are necessary. The Winchester boy, definitely immune, as expected. Yes, of course. Nothing left behind.”

“What about the girl?”

“She never got infected… but something happened between her and Sam.”

“You better pray she’s immune as well. I’m going to need her.”

“Well, I’m sure she is Sir… after all, isn’t she one of your special children?”

 

 


	12. Chapter twelve

He ran. Hands shaking, acidic fluid rising in his throat, heart pounding heavily. He ran from the scene behind him, not daring to look back at the collection of dead eyes behind him. Rounding a corner, he slipped to the ground, sliding across red sticky liquid

“Oh my God.”

He uttered, looking at the blood bath in front of him. The jugular slashed, blood pooling on the ground, everything covered in blood, including himself.

“No, not God Miles, me.”

A voice from above, caused him to slowly look up to be greeted with yellow eyes and a sadistic smirk. His hands shook as he slowly stood up, bit down on his lip and stared at the man in front of him.

“Oh dear, you’re covered… let’s fix that.”

It seemed like magic, one minute he was covered in blood up to his elbows, his clothes soaked in the crimson liquid, but now he was clean.

“What are you? A witch?”

“Oh no, I’m much better than a witch, I’m who the witches pray to, to get their power.”

Miles watched the man as he extended a hand and motioned for him to come. He hesitated, as any person would in this situation, but then after a moment, he moved hoping like any junkie that he’d get more power, more juice to help him with his task.

“I’m so impressed with you Miles; you’ve taken to this like I hoped you would. Each kill brings you closer and closer to the finale. I can’t wait for that one, I’m sure you’re going to do some great things with my help.”

Miles had a lot of questions for this man, a lot of things he was wondering about, he couldn’t help himself, he wanted to know why he was kept here, why his sister wasn’t here, why he was so special.

“I will answer your questions all in good time, but first you must eat.”

Miles took a seat and began to feast on the food that was provided like he did every night, no question about anything other than how hungry he was and if he was going to keep fighting and get out of here, he needed to eat. His eyes hungrily looked around the table for the red liquid that he’d provided him with several times now, but there was none.

“Where is the-“

“Stop right there Miles, things are about to get harder, I’m not allowed to give you anymore, I have to make sure you are the one with your own powers alone, do you understand that?”

Miles nodded weakly, his eyes looking down, a frown forming on his face. He needed that blood, it was a drug to him, he wanted so badly to take one last sip of that fantastic liquid that made him feel alive.

“I understand… but what if I can’t do this alone?”

“You can, and I will show you why after you’ve finished your food.”

Miles ate quickly, like a man who had not seen a single piece of food for a year, by the time he had finished there was hardly anything left on the table, other than a few peppers, which he’d never been fond of, that was more Ellie’s type of food than his.

“Come now Miles, I have to show you something.”

He slowly got up as the demon reached over and took hold of his arm, they disappeared instantly.

“Where are we?”

“Don’t you know where we are?”

Miles looked around the small green room with two cribs inside, the soft sound of snoring coming from both of them. His eyes moved up to look around the room, family photos and a beautiful painting of two names stood in front of him. Miles and Eleanor.

“This is my room.”

He whispered in slight shock, his eyes looking over to the man that had just appeared in the room.

“Get away from me!”

“Hush Miles, there is no way to control this, we are simply here to observe.”

Miles watched helplessly as the man reached down and stroked Miles’ head and then slit his wrist and let several blood drops land into his mouth. Miles could see his eyes glowing yellow as he started to smirk. He was just moving over to Ellie as a sound came from the door.

“Honey, I’m sure they’re fine, they always are.”

“Richard, there is no harm in checking, now come on.”

The first blood drop landed in Ellie’s mouth before he was interrupted by a man and woman screaming and shouting.

“Mum… Dad.”

Miles watched helplessly as his mother and father were flung against a wall and started to move up the wall.

“Stop it, please, stop it. That’s my mother and father!”

“I’m sorry Miles, but this already happened, I can’t.”

Miles watched the flames begin to appear around them, just as his and Ellie’s Grandmother came in, he saw her act instantly, grabbing both Ellie and Miles and rushing outside as she screamed for help. The images started to fade away and Miles kept his eyes on his parents faces for as long as he could until they were also gone.

“Why did you show me that?”

Miles questioned once they were back, the demon smirked and stepped closer, forcing him to take a seat.

“You saw didn’t you, what I did?”

“With the blood?”

“Yes, I had to use more to unlock your skills because something… or someone was preventing me from getting to them, but now they’re unlocked you won’t have a problem Miles.”

“What about Ellie, you did it to her as well, didn’t you?”

“Unfortunately, your sister is something of a problem.”

“You and her are connected, more than any of my other special children. But whatever blocked your memories, has taken great care to block more on hers and they also delivered her to a group of hunters, who have grown rather fond of her.”

“What do you mean, blocked her more?”

“She doesn’t remember her parents dying, she woke up and called them, only to find their number was disconnected. They also removed her from her job and wiped all she worked with of any memory of her.”

“How is that possible?”

“I don’t know right now Miles… but don’t be surprised when we finally do get her here if she is against everything you have been doing.”

Miles froze for a moment, his eyes looking down as the words sunk in. How would Ellie react to this when she found out, but then he’d been killing people to stay alive, was there really any moral conflict with that? No, it was to protect himself, she’d do the same. She’d look after herself just like he was right now.

“When you say the hunters have grown rather fond of her... What do you mean?”

“Well, let me put it this way Miles, while one is friends with her, the other one isn’t exactly having the purest thoughts about her and to top that he’s your competition.”

“What?”

“I said, one of your competition is thinking about boning your sister.”

Miles’ fists clenched hard, a look of pure anger and hate appearing on his face as he thought about some guy wanting to take his sister.

“Bring him here, let me finish him.”

“All in good time.”

“What about Ellie?”

“Well, I have a guy who is working on getting her away from everyone. But it’s not going quite to plan, it would appear that your sister is very keen on sticking by her friends.”

“Yeah, that is what happens a lot...”

“Anything you can say to help, Miles?”

“She struggles to let people in, has since we were kids. It’s always been me, her and Amber. If Elle’s trust gets broken, you’re out. She hates people who break her trust.”

“Anything else?”

Miles thought for the longest time, before looking at him and nodding.

“Ellie and Amber are both very stubborn, if you want to split them up, you’ll need to plant ideas in their heads, two very different ideas that will pit them against each other.”

“Thank you Miles, now get some sleep, the new batch will be here shortly.”

Miles returned to the small room where he’d been sleeping since he got here, kicking off his shoes, he lay down on the bed and stared up at the sky, his eyes focusing on the light trickling through the moth eaten curtains. A deep sigh left his lips as he began to close his eyes and drift off into a world of dreams.

“Help me!”

Miles woke up to the sound of screams and began to smirk, getting up, he moved to the window and watched the group for a few minutes, before he made his way down and focused his powers on making a demon appear and chase him.

“Help!”

He cried out as the demon came after him, he however made it go after one of the men in the group before it could even catch up to him. The screams of him being pulled apart caused the group to turn and run, Miles included.

“What was that thing?”

He asked with a shaky voice.

“I don’t know, but did you see what it did to that guy? I just… oh my god!”

“We need to keep moving, we need to try and get out of here.”

Everyone started to nod and as the first man went out, Miles closed his eyes and had the man ripped apart the moment he reached the city limits.

“Oh God, why is this happening? Oh my god.”

“Hey are you alright?”

“No, I’m supposed to be getting married, this sort of thing shouldn’t be happening.”

Miles turned his head to look down at a small brunette who looked troubled, she was babbling and it only made it harder to remain neutral right now. Reaching over, he placed a hand on her shoulder and offered her a gentle smile.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. I’m Miles, what’s your name?”

“I’m Ava.”

The pair reached out and shook each other’s hand with a smile. Of course as he looked at the small brunette girl, Miles couldn’t help but think about killing her, it was a thought that caused him to pause for just a moment, he wanted to kill everyone and he wanted to win… did that mean he was going to lose himself, or was he about to become who he should’ve always been? A champion.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is NSFW content in this chapter.

“No, don’t worry about it Amber, really. It’s been months since we’ve had a lead about Miles, you stay a few extra days. Ellen needs you.”

“Alright, if you’re sure…”

“I am, she was nice enough to have us for Christmas and if I could be there too to help pay her back I would be.”

“Where are you now?”

“Cornwall, Connecticut.”

“What are you doing there?”

“Not really sure right now…”

“Alright, well come back soon so we can carry on together.”

“Alright, bye.”

“Bye.”

I hung up the phone and let out a long sigh, my fingers rubbing against my forehead. I hated lying to her, but I needed to right now, I wasn’t chasing Miles, not right now. A phone call from Sam at three in the morning had changed that. It had been well over a month since I’d see him, both of us had been busy, but it seemed what he was doing now connected me to him and to Dean. I sat in my car looking up at the old creepy looking Pierpont Inn in front of me as I waited for Sam, he said it was important that I come here, so I was… apparently somethings just couldn’t be talked about over the phone.

The familiar roar of the Impala behind me, caused me to look around, climbing out of the car I watched as Sam and Dean pulled up and got out. Dean gave me a small nod as Sam grinned and walked over.

“I’m glad you came.”

“Are you going to tell me what this is about?”

“Once we’ve checked in.”

“Dude, this is sweet. I never get to work jobs like this.”

“Like what?”

“Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways ... sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside. Mmm, Daphne. Love her.”

Ignoring Dean and his ramblings, I turned my head to look at Sam with a raised eyebrow, have gave me a weak sheepish smile.

“You brought me to a haunting?”

“This is the only place I could think of to get you to come, it’s really important we talk.”

 

I rolled my eyes and made my way up the steps with Sam and Dean, I turned back as they started to talk about something. This whole world was just crazy to me; I really didn’t understand it at all. After a few moments we all walked inside, I watched the girl running past us and smiled softly remembering old playtimes with Miles and Amber for a moment.

“Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple of nights.”

“Two rooms.”

I quickly corrected looking at the woman and gave her a small smile.

“Well, um, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests.”

“Well. Sounds vaguely ominous.”

“No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month. Well, let me guess. You guys are here antiquing?”

I couldn’t help but laugh rather loudly as the woman commented on Sam and Dean and how they looked like the type to do such a thing, feeling Sam nudge me I held my breath and tried to hold in another giggle that just seemed to escape my lips.

I watched the guys walk off being taken to their rooms, before looking back at the woman and handing over my card for my room.

“Thanks for that, I don’t think I’ve had a good laugh like that in a while.”

“You’re welcome, I do feel awful though, they look mortified.”

“It was so worth it.”

Giving her a smile, I watched her for a moment, before looking around.

“Thank you Miss. Sanders, is everything alright?”

“Oh yes, I was just looking around. It looks familiar, I don’t know why though.”

“You’ll be in room 238, have a nice stay.”

“Thank you.”

She went to ring the bell and I shook my head softly.

“It’s alright, I’ll find my own way.”

Turning around, I followed up the stairs after the guys, my hand playing with the key as I made my way up. This place was creepy, but at the same time it was so beautiful, I couldn’t stop looking around, it was amazing. It made me feel like I was in the middle of a horror movie or something like that. As I reached the top of the stairs, I glanced at Sam, then went into my room and shut the door. Throwing my bag down, I flopped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. I was nervous, I wanted to know what it was exactly Sam wanted to talk about, I was sure he’d be here soon to talk about it, but I couldn’t help but wonder, my mind was starting to race.

Sitting up, I grabbed my bag and glanced at the gun and knife, they would have no help here at all. Flopping back down on the bed, I closed my eyes as I questioned why I was here, what exactly it was that Sam wanted, why he’d called me out of the blue and asked me to meet him while he was on a god damn ghost hunt. I didn’t want to see another ghost, I’d been on one of those hunts already and that freaked me out for days. I kept my eyes closed for a few minutes, the pull of the darkness taking over, causing me to start to fall asleep.

* * *

 

It was dark when I woke up, the sound of a knock on the door waking me from a dreamless sleep. Whoever it was, clearly didn’t intend to go away until I opened the door. Letting out a groan, I turned the light on and walked over to the door, pulling it slowly open to see Sam stood there.

“Hey…”

“Hey…. We need to talk.”

“Come in.”

Sam walked inside and hesitated for a moment, but then sat down on the bed. Awkwardly I moved over and sat down beside him, I started at my feet curious as to what it was he wanted to tell me.

“I did some digging.”

“And…”

“Why didn’t you tell me your parents died in a fire when you were six months old?”

My eyes turned quickly to look at Sam, clearly confusion all over my face. I had no idea what he was talking about, but the very thought of losing my parents was crushing my chest already.

“W-what?”

“Your parents died when you were six months old in a nursery fire, just like mine and Dean’s Mom.”

“That’s impossible… I thought they were still alive… I tried to call them when I was in the hospital… This, no… this can’t be right.”

“I’m afraid it is Ellie.”

Several tears trickled down my cheeks as I started to cry, I turned my head away from Sam, not wanting him to see the tears. But he already knew, he reached over and turned my head to look at him and wiped my eyes with his thumb.

“Looks like it’s my turn to wipe your eyes.”

“I… I guess so.”

We stared at each other for a moment, our eyes locked onto each other’s, neither one of us daring to look away. Sam’s fingers were still touching my cheek and I could feel my stomach twisting and turning and tying in knots.

“Does this mean I’m like you?”

“I guess, I mean you’ve been having visions and Andy’s mind control didn’t affect you.”

Sam’s hand gently glided up into my hair, his fingers played with the strands, twirling them in his fingers as he looked at me.

“Do you think that means we’re connected? I mean I ended up at your car, and at the same hospital and whenever I have these vision things, I see places where you end up being. Does that mean I’m connected to you or is something leading me in the same direction?”

“I don’t know Elle, but I’m glad it does… whatever it is.”

“Me too.”

* * *

 

We both fell silent once again, his hand moved behind my head and started to bring me closer to him. We both moved to leaned kiss each other, our lips only an inch apart. They were just about to touch, when there was a knock at the door. Letting out a soft groan, I got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

“Hey Dean.”

“Is Sam here?”

“Yep.”

“Sam.”

“Yes?”

“I think we found our witch doctor.”

“Who?”

“The Granny.”

“Well, dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo, like curses, and binding spells, and ...”

“All right, I'll see what I can go dig up on boomin' Granny. You go get online, check old obits, freak accidents, that sort of thing, see if she's whacked anybody before.”

It was obvious Dean had no idea what it was he was interrupting here, twice it had been interrupted and as Sam got up to leave, he looked down at me with a smile.

“I’ll be back.”

“Okay.”

As soon as he left, I shut the door and rushed across the room to find my phone. Picking up my keys and wallet, I headed out to get some food, while at the same time calling the roadhouse, I needed to talk to Ash, I needed him to actually do a search on me, how could I have been so damn stupid?

“Hey Ellen, it’s Ellie, is Ash around?”

I saw Dean as I was walking down the stairs, giving him a soft nod. I carried on walking, not wanting to answer questions right now.

“Alright, great, thanks.”

Climbing into the car, I waited for Ash to come to the phone.

“Hello, Doctor badass.”

“Hey Ash, I need a big favor… Ash?”

Letting out a sigh, I rolled my eyes.

“Sorry, Doctor Badass, I need a big favor.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Can you look into me…”

“What?”

“I just found out my parents are dead and I thought they were alive, can you do a search on anything and everything you find about me and email it all to me?”

“Alright. I’ll call you back when I’ve done it.”

“Thanks Ash, I’ll buy you a beer when I get back.”

Hanging up the phone, I let out a long sigh. My head rested on the wheel for a moment, before leaning back and starting up the car and heading off to get food.

That night, I returned to the inn with food for both the boys as well as myself, before making my way back to my room and waiting for Ash to email me. I could hardly eat; I was worried about what else was wrong with my life. The soft buzzing of my phone finally came, snatching it up, I answered it quickly.

“Ash?”

“Hey, I’ve emailed you everything I know. You owe me.”

“As always. Thank you.”

Hanging up, I opened the mail on my phone and started to scroll through the pieces of paper. Sam was right, my parents died when I was six months old, in a fire. I was raised by my Grandparents, until they died last year in a car crash. The paperwork in front of me said that I’d been a firefighter, but yet the place where I’d called, the place I knew was my work place, had never heard of me. My Grandparents farm had been sold three months ago due to neither me or Miles being around to stop it. My head was starting to swim, what was real, what wasn’t? What was happening to me? Or worse yet, what had happened to me?

I flopped back on the bed and kept reading more and more of what it said, everything was starting to blur together, I didn’t know what was real anymore and what wasn’t. The only things that I knew were right was that Miles was my twin brother, Amber had been my friend for years, but other than that I was so confused. How could my history be rewritten like this? How could I know one thing and it not be real in the world? I didn’t know how I’d ended up like this, I didn’t know anything and it all just left me with one question that plagued me until I fell asleep… who am I?

 

The next morning, I tracked down a library and printed off everything I had, I wanted to go through it all properly, I wanted to study everything until I couldn’t take it anymore. Once I had it all, I returned to my room, I’d completely forgotten about Sam and Dean being here and being on a hunt, I had more important things to worry about right now. I pulled out a pen and began to circle things, question other things, not believe some of the other things and by the time the evening set in I had pieces of paper covered in so much ink I wasn’t sure what to do with them.

“Can I be sure about anything right now?”

I questioned myself softly as I looked at the paperwork in front of me, it was then that there was a soft knock on the door. Looking up I let out a gentle sigh and gathered up the papers and placed them on the side, then opened the door.

“Sam.”

“Hey… I was worried about you.”

Well, the universe is a funny little bitch, isn’t it? I reached over slowly and took his hand and led him inside, kicking the door shut I looked up at him and nodded.

“You always are.”

“It’s because I care about you.”

“I care about you too.”

“I know.”

Our hands slowly found each other’s and laced together, as our eyes stared deep other’s souls.

“Sam…”

“Shh.”

He stepped forward and pulled me close, our lip connected and a rush of want, need, passion, desire ran over the pair of us. Our hands let go for each other, and wrapped around each other, I felt him lift me up as he moved backward and found the bed. We crashed down onto the neatly made bed, our hands beginning to wander up and down each other’s bodies as our kiss became deeper and full of need. The hot passion filled kisses broke apart, both of us started to search for the consent in the other. But neither of us spoke, just a simple nod of the head. My hands moved to his shirt and began to unbutton it as he sat up, his hands moving under my shirt as his lips moved down my jaw and neck.

Once his shirt was off, he pulled mine off, taking my bra off quickly after that. Our naked torsos pressed together, causing my heart to race. Our lips found each other once more as we moved to take the rest of our clothes off. We’d hardly even kicked them aside, when Sam pulled me back onto his lap. His fingers moved down my body and touched my clit, teasing it slightly causing a whimper to leave my lips. A moan left my lips just moments later as his fingers slipped inside of me and started to pump slowly.

“I need you,”

He whispered as his lips left mine and touched my collar bone, a slight shiver ran down my body. My hand moved to take hold of his cock, his free hand caught hold of mine and held it there as he took his fingers out of me. His hand slowly began to guide mine, moving his cock along my pussy. Another small whimper left my lips as he teased me once more. He then removed his hand, as he started to push inside of me, moving my hands I wrapped them around him as he wrapped his around me tightly. My lips found his once again and began to kiss him as he thrust inside of me, I moaned against his lips as he started to move in unison. I began to dig my nails into his back as his dug into mine, the speed and force causing us both of us letting out cries of pleasure.

“Sam…”

Lying down, Sam moved to rest his hands on my lips as he guided me. Pushing in hard as I grinded on him, our bodies moving in perfect sync. I felt his fingers leave my hips and found myself sucking in a breath as his fingers began to play with my clit, I looked down at him for just a moment a breathless smirk appearing on my lips. Sam moved once again, wanting to claim dominance between the two of us. My body pushed up as he thrust hard inside of me, moans and groans leaving our lips as he pushed inside and my lips moved to his neck leaving gentle bites along his collar bone.

A few more thrusts and it was coming to an end, climax hitting the pair of us like a brick wall. His lips pressed against mine as we moved through our orgasms, pleasure spreading through us until we finally finished. Sam’s lips came down and touched mine a soft gentle kiss, totally different from those a few minutes ago.

* * *

 

Rays of sun were starting to peak through the slightly ajar curtains as I woke the next morning. I couldn’t help but smile a little as I felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me. Carefully I rolled over and looked up at Sam’s face.

“You’re already awake?”

“I didn’t want to wake you.”

There was a gentle smile on both of our faces as we looked at each other, leaning over I kissed him softly.

“You could’ve woken me up, I wouldn’t have minded at all.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t, but you looked peaceful.”

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips against mine once again, a slight smirk on his lips as he moved on top of me. Our arms wrapped around each other and we began to kiss a little more.

“This is a great way to wake up.”

“I can’t say I disagree.”

A knock on the door caused us both to let out a small groan.

“Ignore it, they might go away.”

“Sam? You in there?”

“It’s Dean, I doubt he will.”

“Sammy?”

Sam leaned down and kissed me once more, before getting out of bed and starting to find his clothes. Quickly following suit, I threw on my clothes and looked at Sam once we were both dressed.

“Sammy, open up!”

Pulling the door open, I looked up at Dean and smiled softly.

“Well, good morning you two.”

He said with a very suggestive look on his face.

“I hope you had a fun night while I was working. Sam, there has been another murder.”

I glanced at Sam and let out a soft sigh, he moved over and quickly kissed me on the head.

“I have to go.”

“Wait.”

Dean looked between us and then rolled his eyes, before walking off to their room.

“I have to leave today; I was going to tell you last night… but we got sort of busy.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think everything I believed to be real… is real…”

Grabbing the paperwork from the desk, I showed him it all. He skimmed through it and then looked up into my eyes.

“If you have to go, you have to go… I’d rather you didn’t go alone...”

“I’ll be fine Sam, don’t worry.”

His fingers stroked my cheek softly, a light smile on his face before he pressed his lips to me once more.

“I’ll call you when the hunt is over.”

He glanced at me once more, before walking out to his room. I let out a sigh and watched him go and closed the door. I closed my door and began to gather up everything and headed downstairs to check out, then headed out to my car as I got my phone out and called Amber.

“Hello beautiful, what’s up?”

“Hey gorgeous girl, can you get packed and ready to go?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because, it’s about time we take a trip.”

“A trip, where?”

“Home.”

 


	14. Chapter fourteen

Before the car even came to a halt, I was out of the car and rushing toward the house. My hands shaking as I rushed toward the house, only to stop as Amber grabbed my arm to stop me from running into a fence. A coat wrapped around my body as I stared up at the house in front of me, I swallowed thickly, looking between the house and Amber, tears pricked my eyes. Amber’s arms moved and wrapped around me as the rain began to pour.

“Why didn’t I know they were dead?”

“I don’t know Elle.”

A ragged breath left my lips as I looked at the house, there had to be a reason why I never knew they were gone. I remembered calling them when I woke up in the hospital, but the number was disconnected, was that why? Had I never spoken to my parents? Before I knew what I was doing, I was through the fence and running to the house, leaving Amber behind.

“Ellie, wait. This is dangerous!”

“I don’t care, if it’s been kept like this since I was six months old, there has to be some stability to the house, either that or they’re lazy… Just stay here, keep a look out, I’ll be back.”  

Pulling out my phone, I turned on the torch app and managed to push a board open so I could slip inside, falling into the house I looked around the place, slowly starting to walk through the lower levels. I wiped my eyes as I stepped into the living room area. I started to look around, my eyes scanning every inch of the place.

Edging into the kitchen, I stopped as I saw a perfectly conditioned letter that must’ve been placed in there long after the fire. Picking it up, I turned it over and ripped it open.

“Dear Eleanor,

I knew you’d come here eventually and so I felt the need to send you this letter so that it would find you. You won’t receive any answers here, I’m afraid, the only thing you will find here is a burnt out house. Who am I? I can’t tell you that right now, but I will tell you soon enough. Just know that no matter what you do, what anyone else says to you, staying on the side of the Winchesters are the right thing to do. Be careful, take care, don’t talk to strangers.

Your Guardian angel.”

 

A deep breath left my lips as I read it, folding the letter back up, I stuffed it into my back pocket and made my way through the house, out to where Amber was waiting for me. Rushing over to her, I climbed out of the fence and then handed her the letter.

“What’s that?”

“It was waiting for me; someone knew I was coming here.”

Amber scanned over the letter, her eyes reading each word very carefully, before she looked up at me with a worried look on her face.

“Alright, we’re getting out of here.”

“What?”

“I don’t feel safe here right now Ellie, we’re going. Now!”

Turning around, the pair of us stopped dead as we saw someone leaning against the car. Allan. He had his arms folded with a cocky smirk on his face, reaching for the letter in Amber’s hand I stuffed it into my pocket and looked at him with annoyance in my eyes.

“What do you want?”

“Let’s say, I can fill those little blank memories in your head.”

“What?”

“Everything you’ve forgotten, everything that you’re currently searching for, I can fill them.”

“I don’t believe a word you say.”

I glanced at Amber as I felt her hand take hold of mine, Allan let out a soft chuckle as he moved closer.

“It’s funny that you don’t trust me, when I can give you, your brother.”

I felt Amber grip my hand harder as we looked at him, I knew she was telling me to stay back, to not trust this man, if he was a man.

“Really? You never gave me him before, I stayed with you for ages and you never took me to him.”

“I had to wait…”

“Wait for what?”

“For you to find out the truth, to be ready for what is coming.”

He reached out to touch me, Amber moved and kicked him in the groin and punched him in the face. The pair of us separated and ran around him, jumping into the car. We slammed the doors quickly and locked them, I looked out the window as I waited for Amber to start the car.

“Go, go!”

“I’m trying; the car won’t start.”

“He’s getting up!”

The car roared into life and we reversed at speed, spinning the car around. I looked back as Amber floored it away.

“I may not trust that weird letter, but I trust him less.”

“Agreed.”

I mumbled softly, wondering what exactly it was that guy wanted. I was so bothered by him right now, if he knew where Miles was, should I trust him? Or was I doing the right thing running away from him? I didn’t know, but my heart was pounding heavily.

 

When we were finally far enough away, we pulled over and got out of the car. Leaning against it, we both let out a sigh. We stayed quiet as we looked between the view and each other. Amber finally broke the silence, causing me to look over at her with a look of curiosity.

“I thought about going to my house.”

“Why aren’t we?”

“I’m scared to…”

Moving my hand to touch Amber’s, I looked up at her with a sad expression on my face.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean Ellie…”

Amber muttered as several tears pricked her eyes.

“Demons, ghosts, all this other crap… what if I lead something to my parents… or… what if my parents are dead too.”

My arms wrapped tightly around Amber, pulling her into my arms and rubbing her back, I could see where she was coming from. I understood completely, if it was me in this situation, I wouldn’t want to go. I’d lost so much in the space of such little time, I didn’t want her to lose anything else either.

“I have an idea where we can go…”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise…”

Wiping Amber’s eyes, we got into the car and drove off, a smile forming on my lips as we headed down different roads, heading into farm land. Amber glanced over at me, a slight smile tugging at her lips as she started to understand where we were going.

 

The car finally came to a stop, near to my Grandparents farm. We both climbed out of the car and I took hold of her hand and lead her toward the woods. When we were all little, there was a playground where we would go whenever we were able to leave, it was a place where me and Amber still went as we became teenagers, we would come and talk about our crushes and other things that were bothering us. Making our way into the little playground, we sat down on the swings and looked around, it was strange to be back here, but a good strange, a gentle grin appearing on my face as I noticed the tree with all of our initials carved into it.

“Jo called me…”

Amber finally said, looking over at me as we gently swung back and forth.

“I slept with Sam.”

Silence filled the two of us for a moment, before we looked at each other and burst into laughter.

“Just like old times.”

“Yeah, just like old times.”

Neither of us could forget the times when we would come here after dates and talk about them, or when we would sit and discuss crushes. This was where Amber first told me her sexuality. I’d never forget that moment, she looked so nervous when she told me, but I surprised her. I just got up and hugged her tightly, I told her that I loved her and that nothing would ever change that. It was one of the few times she cried on me so openly, she’d not expected me to react like that, I told her that I loved her and no matter what I would always love her, she was my best friend and that was never going to change.

“What did Jo say?”

“She asked me to come visit her…”

“Do you want to?”

“I do… but I’m scared at the same time.”

“You don’t want to get hurt.”

“I don’t want to get hurt…”

“If you still have feelings about her, you should go… you should talk it out, see what she says.”

“Maybe that slap you gave her knocked some sense into her.”

The pair of us began to laugh and I couldn’t help but nod softly.

“We can only hope.”

“So, you and Sam… finally.”

“Yeah, we did…”

I admitted with a blush forming on my cheeks.

“Did he rock your world?”

The pair of us burst into laughter, our cheeks beginning to hurt because of how much we’d been laughing.

The laughter died down and the pair of us sat there swinging back and forth for a moment, our eyes watching our feet as we did so.

“I think I’m going to see Jo.”

Amber announced finally breaking the silence, looking over at her, I nodded softly.

“Will you mind driving me?”

“Of course… I’m not going to stay though, that wouldn’t be a good idea, I don’t want to play third wheel.”

“Maybe you’ll be able to meet up with Sam.”

She leaned over and nudged me, causing me to giggle softly. I leaned back on the swing and looked up at the sky. My mind starting to contemplate things.

“Take the car, there are a few things I need to do before I can leave here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

 

I stayed sat on the swing as I watched Amber walk away, a quiet sigh leaving my lips as I rested my head on the swing’s chains. There was so many things that were bothering me right now, I couldn’t quite seem to focus on anything. Getting up, I followed after Amber and got my bag from the car and let out a sigh.

“I’ll see you soon.”

Hugging her tightly, we said goodbye, I watched as she drove off, I crossed my fingers hoping that sending her off would keep her much safer than if she stayed with me right now. I could only hope that she wasn’t set for more heartbreak with Jo. Sinking my hands into my pockets I walked along the road, my mind full of so much confusion as I reached the graveyard. Walking inside, I searched for my parents all over, until I finally found them near the back, covered in moss. Slowly pulling it off, I looked down at them and let out a gentle sigh.

“Hi mum, dad. I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve been here… I didn’t know. Is it you watching over me? Did you do this to me, or is it someone else?”

My fingers ran gently over the letters, as I did a gasp left my lips as another vision came on.

I stood in a hotel room, opening the door to someone. A grin on my lips as I let them inside.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

He uttered, before his lips crashed against mine. He quickly moved me back onto the bed, his arms pinning me down as he forced his tongue inside my mouth. I started to try and fight against him, but he was too strong. Wigging around, I trying to get him off. Pulling my head away, I felt his lips touching my neck as his hands moved up and held down both of my arms with one hand.

“Get off of me!”

I screamed loudly as I wiggled around trying to get out of the grip, I flung my legs around trying to kick them hard. A soft cry left my lips, as I tried to get him off of me.

“Sam, please stop!”


	15. Chapter fifteen

“Yes Dean, I promise you if he shows up I will make him call you.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose as Dean spoke to me, clearly not understanding that I was worried about Sam just as much as he was.

“Dean, I promise. No, I won’t stop and have a quicky first, I will call you. Dean, I know it’s been over a week alright… look! Just call me if you hear anything and I’ll call you, alright?”

I hung up the phone and slunk down onto the bed, my heart beating hard. First Miles, now Sam, was every person I got close with going to disappear. Was Amber next? I’d wanted to avoid Sam, I’d been managing too ever since that damn vision at my parents grave, but I’d still been texting him, that was until radio silence a few days ago, when Dean then rang and asked if we were together because of the amount we’d been texting. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts, causing me to get up and walk cautiously to the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me.”

Sam? How was he here? I bit down on my lip and moved to look through the peep hole to see if it really was him, it was. Opening the door to him, I looked up at him and noticed the blood on his clothing. A moment of hesitation appeared on my face, before A grin appeared on my lips and I let them inside.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

He uttered, before his lips crashed against mine. He quickly moved me back onto the bed, his arms pinning me down as he forced his tongue inside my mouth. I started to try and fight against him, but he was too strong. Wigging around, I trying to get him off. Pulling my head away, I felt his lips touching my neck as his hands moved up and held down both of my arms with one hand.

“Get off of me!”

I screamed loudly as I wiggled around trying to get out of the grip, I flung my legs around trying to kick them hard. A soft cry left my lips, as I tried to get him off of me.

“Sam, please stop!”

I moved my leg and managed to kick him hard in the groin, shoving him off of me, I got up and grabbed for my bag, grabbing the gun from inside and turning around to face Sam, gun pointed at him as I got my phone out of my pocket and called Dean.

“Dean…”

I said fighting the tears as I looked at the man on the floor.

“He’s here.”

I told Dean the address and room number as I stared at Sam, unable to take my eyes off of him, the tears pricking my eyes as I did so. Hanging up the phone, I stared at him, fear on my face.

“Ellie…”

“Don’t! Don’t come anywhere near me, you son of a bitch!”

I shouted as I kept my gun pointed at him, he slowly stood up, looking at me with curiousness in his eyes.

“Ellie… how did I get here?”

I didn’t dare lower my gun; I didn’t dare move. I pushed my phone back into my pocket as I reached over to grab hold of my bag.

“Ellie, please… what happened?”

“Don’t move!”

I snapped hard at him, I reached for the door, slowly I pulled it open, looking at him one last time, I then slammed the door and rushed out. Putting my gun back into my bag, I ran away from the room, tears running down my face. I didn’t know what had happened, but I didn’t want him to be near me right now. I rushed out into the parking lot and looked around, hoping that he wasn’t following me at all. Pulling out my phone, I dialled Amber’s number and held in the sobs as I spoke to her.

“Come and get me.”

“Elle, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing… just please come and get me.”

“Elle?”

“Actually, forget it… there is something else I need to do. I’ll come to you after, then you can tell me everything about what has been happening between you and Jo since I last saw you.”

Hanging up the phone, I made my way across the parking lot and headed to the bus station. I couldn’t stop myself from looking around, looking for Sam, making sure he wasn’t following me, I didn’t want to see him right now, or ever again. I didn’t want to talk to him, or even think about him. Trying hard to push him from my thoughts, I paid for a ticket and got on the bus, pulling out the letter from my bag, I read it for what must’ve been the millionth time as I tried to get the thoughts out of my head.

* * *

 

“Miss, miss wake up.”

Shooting awake, I looked at the bus driver as he looked down at me, seeing me awake he gave me a gentle smile.

“This is the end of the line.”

“Thank you.”

Getting up, I climbed off the bus and checked the time, before making my way through town. The darkness was setting in as I made my way in the correct direction. A wave of nostalgia ran over me as I headed toward Bobby Singer’s, it reminded me of the first time I’d met Sam, the first time I really entered this world, if I’d just made my way home, it would’ve been far different, but no, it wasn’t. This was hell. A sick feeling came over me as I reached the gate and pushed it open, I looked around and made my way quickly through the yard, and toward the door. My heart rate pounding as I reached the door and knocked hard.

The door flung open and there Bobby stood there, slight surprise on his face as he looked at me like he’d seen a ghost.

“Ellie?”

“Well, hello to you too Bobby.”

He moved out the way and let me come inside, still rather surprised by the fact that I had come here. I started to mumble as we moved into the sitting room.

“Sorry to show up at this late hour.”

He motioned to a chair and I took a seat, before he left to get a bottle of beer for me. Offering me it, I took it with a shaky hand and nodded softly to say thank you.

“What exactly are you doing here, Ellie?”

“I pointed my gun at someone today, and I realized I don’t know how to use it.”

“Why did you point a gun at someone?”

I took a long swig of my drink, unable to explain why exactly I’d done it, Bobby looked at my whole demeanour and nodded softly, clearly he understood that I couldn’t talk about it, or didn’t want to talk about it.

“Can you teach me to shoot?”

“I can, but in the morning… you look like you could use some rest. Come on, I’ll show you to a room.”

I finished the beer and nodded softly.

“Thank you Bobby.”

Getting up, Bobby led me upstairs to one of the bedrooms and opened the door.

“It’s not much, but the bed is comfy.”

“Thank you Bobby.”

* * *

 

I walked inside and shut the door, taking off my jacket got out my cell phone and called Dean. I listened to the phone ring, it went through to answer phone. I let out a long sigh and flung my head back onto the bed.

“Dean, it’s me. Listen I don’t know if you’re with Sam yet, but be careful… he attacked me.”

Hanging up the phone, I dropped it on the bed and curled up, several tears trickling down my cheeks as I sobbed softly. I didn’t want Amber to know about this, I knew she’d kick the crap out of Sam… or rather try to. He was freakishly strong and it worried me more than anything. Picking up my phone again, I dialled Dean’s number once more, hoping he’d answer the phone, or something. But once again it went through the voice mail.

“Dean… it’s me… again. Sam, he was freakishly strong… I don’t know if that means something… but… like I said before, be careful.”

I hung up once again and lay on the bed, thinking about how I’d pointed my gun at Sam, how he seemed to not remember a damn thing after I’d kicked him and got him off of me, was that an act? Who was the real Sam Winchester? I wasn’t sure about anything right now. My head was starting to throb as I thought about it all, I slowly closed my eyes and let my dreams take over, as I struggled with the problems of what had happened recently.

“Morning Bobby.”

I walked downstairs pushing the issues out of my head as I walked into the kitchen to see him cooking.

“Do you want a hand? It’s been a long time since I’ve cooked. How about I make breakfast and you can relax? You know, to say thank you for letting me stay here and stuff.”

Bobby looked at me and smiled softly, before shaking his head.

“It’s alright. How about you sit there and tell me what exactly is wrong.”

“No offense Bobby, but-“

“Now you stop that right there young lady, I’m more than willing to help you protect yourself, but I want to know what it is exactly you’re protecting yourself from.”

Looking down, I fiddled with my nails and looked up at him. An uneasy look on my face as I looked back down.

“I heard you crying last night, I’m not an idiot. What happened?”

“I…”

“Was it one of those Winchesters? Let me guess, Dean?”

I burst out laughing, a little through the tears that were threatening to run down my face, quickly I shook my head.

“Not Dean, no… It was Sam.”

“What did he do?”

“He… attacked me…”

I fiddled as I explained to Bobby what had happened, my eyes glancing down at the table every so often to find something new to fiddle with, Bobby looked very surprised as I finished the small story.

“Come on, let’s go teach you to shoot, I should’ve done this when you first came to my door.”

Leaving breakfast, Bobby headed toward the door and looked back at me, before nodding toward the exit, I couldn’t help but smile softly as I got up.

“Thanks Bobby.”

* * *

 

As evening fell, we sat down to a dinner that I’d prepared as a way of saying thank you for the whole thing.

“Honestly, I don’t know how to thank you Bobby.”

“You have great aim, I’m impressed.”

“Maybe I’ve fired a gun before, I don’t know… or maybe I just got lucky.”

“That is very lucky if that is the case.”

We both smiled and then dug into the food, I had to admit, I was enjoying being around Bobby, it was like I was with a father, he had that sort of feel to him, it was a nice feeling that I couldn’t even begin to express. Was this what it would’ve been like around my dad?

“Bobby…”

“Yes?”

“I was wondering; can demons cause memory loss?”

“What?”

“I found out that my parents were dead, I thought they were alive… someone messed with my memories.”

Bobby looked at me curiously and then thought for a moment.

“We’ll do some research after we’ve eaten… see what we can find.”

“Oh and I also got this.”

I pulled the letter out and handed it to him, he looked it over and raised an eyebrow.

“That’s odd…”

“What?”

“It’s just curious that they seemed to sign it as Your Guardian Angel, as if it was their name or something.”

I hadn’t noticed that, I leaned over and looked at the letter and blinked a couple of times, surprised by the whole thing.

“Where did you find it?”

“At my parents burnt out house, it was in perfect condition compared to the house.”

“Let’s eat, we have all evening to discuss this.”

I nodded in agreement, and carried on eating, enjoying the moment with him. Still unable to believe how it seemed to feel like I was eating with a father.

As nightfall came and the hours passed, Bobby and myself sat together, reading hunting for different clues, searching for different reasons. Looking up, I heard my phone buzzing and picked it up.

“Hey gorgeous girl, what’s up?”

“Look Ellie, I don’t want to alarm you, but Sam showed up here. He attacked Jo and shot Dean, I don’t know where he’s going next, but be careful please. He’s possessed!”

My lip quivered softly, I should’ve known that he wasn’t himself.

“Thanks for the warning, tell Jo and Dean I hope they’re alright.”

Hanging up the phone, I looked over at Bobby with a serious look on my face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sam, he’s possessed…”

“It’s alright, if he comes here, we’ll be alright.”

I nodded softly, looking toward my gun and nodding softly, I had every faith in Bobby, I felt safe here.

* * *

 

The house phone suddenly started to ring, causing me and Bobby to look at each other as it was cut off. He was here. There was then a loud knock on the door. We both stood up, Bobby looked at me and pointed toward the door to the kitchen.

“Go in there, alright?”

“Okay.”

Rushing out of the room, I grabbed my gun on the way and shut the door, I lurked near it and listened carefully.

“Sam!”

“Hey, Bobby.”

“It’s been a while. Well, come on in.”

I heard Sam walk inside and the door shut as the two of them moved through to the study, my heart was thumping as I listened carefully. The sound of footsteps coming toward the door, caused me to move back and hide. I looked at Bobby as he walked in and opened two beers, I watched curiously as he poured something into both of the beers and walked back out, leaving me to listen to the door once again. I waited with bated breath as I listened through the door, the sound of a thud hitting the floor caused me to open the door and rush inside, to see Bobby just stood there sipping a beer, while Sam lay on the floor.

“We’ve got work to do, can you call Dean, tell him we’ve got him?”

Nodding, I pulled out my phone and called Dean quickly, I explained the whole thing, who said he’d been there soon. Together me and Bobby moved Sam and placed him in a chair, tied up with something called a devil’s trap over his head. I looked at Bobby and bit down on my lip hoping Dean would get here soon, so we could figure out what was going on.

“At least this explains why Sam did what he did.”

It took a while for Dean to arrive, and for Sam to wake up, the three of us stood around looking down at him. His eyes glaring at each of us.

“Hey.”

“Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach.”

“How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?”

“Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging, right Ellie?”

I glared, my fists clenched as I watched them. I watched as Dean threw water over Sam, and Bobby started to read something from a book, my eyes landed on his face, curious as to what was going on. My hands shook, I looked away as the thing inside Sam began to cackle, I felt sick and worried about whatever was going on right now. It wasn’t working, why wasn’t it working? I watched the fire roar and the room begin to shake, things began to split.

“Ah, that’s better.”

Bobby suddenly flew back into the wall, I went next, smashing into the far wall and smashing my head against a lighting fixture, I glanced at Dean as Sam got up and made his way toward him.

“No!”

I cried out softly.

“I’ll deal with you in a minute sweetie.”

I watched helplessly as the demon began to attack Dean, trying to get up I started to stumble a little, I could feel something trickling down the back of my head as I made my way toward them. I glanced at Bobby and nodded, the moment Sam raised his arm, I tackled him down and Bobby grabbed hold of him and broke the lock. We all watched as the black smoke went billowing out of him and up the chimney. I stayed on him, pinning him down as he started to look around in a panic.

“Sammy?”

“Did I miss anything?”

I couldn’t help myself, his words triggered something inside me. My fist moved on its own and moved down and punched him in the face, before I got up and went to help Dean.

“You’re bleeding…”

“So are you.”

 

Bobby got us all patched up, all of us sat together, not exactly talking, or really looking at each other. Each of us had ice packs in different places, Dean on his face, me on my head and Sam on his arm. I looked up as Bobby walked in with a worried look on his face, he began to speak to the two of them asking questions, clearly they were hiding something. Frowning a little bit, I looked away unable to even dare look at Sam, no matter what, even if it wasn’t him, but a demon, it still bothered me.

“Ellie, here is one for you too.”

Bobby handed me a necklace and smiled at me.

“Thank you.”

“Alright, we better get going.”

Dean announced standing up and looking at Sam, he hesitated and looked over at me, my eyes were looking down at the charm in my hand, a deep sigh leaving my lips.

“I wouldn’t right now Sam.”

Bobby advised him, causing him to nod softly. I looked up as Dean moved over to me, his hand on my shoulder with a gentle smile.

“You know it wasn’t him right?”

“Doesn’t change the fact…”

“I know… listen, thanks for the voicemails, they were really helpful… you’ll make a great hunter yet.”

I gave Dean a small smile, and glanced over at where Sam was, but he’d already gone. Letting out a sigh, I looked down and then smiled gently as a bottle of beer landed in front of me. I looked up to see Bobby giving me a gentle smile, handing him the ice pack I heard the door close and glanced toward it once more, before looking at him.

“Drink up, we still have work to do tomorrow.”

 


	16. Chapter sixteen

“Why did you want me to come with you?”

I asked as the car pulled up outside a motel, I looked over at Bobby as we got our things and got out. I’d been spending a lot of time with Bobby since the events with Sam, he’d become something of a mentor to me. He’d started to teach me all he knew.

“Well…”

He started as he started to lead me inside.

“It’s going to be good for you, you’re learning and it’s good to learn on the job.”

“So… it has nothing to do with the fact that you think I should face Sam.”

“No… maybe…”

I rolled my eyes as Bobby knocked on the door, playing with my bag I looked up as the door swung open and there stood Sam.

“Hey, Bobby… Ellie.”

“Boys.”

I nodded softly, my eyes trying to look at Sam, but looking away quickly. I saw the hesitation as he wanted to reach out and take my arm, but he stopped himself. I saw Dean shake Bobby’s hand and say hi. I moved over and gave him a hug.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Good to see you Ellie, how is your head?”

“Totally fine.”

“It's good to see you again so soon.”

“Yeah, uh, thanks for coming.”

“Thank god you're here.”

We both took a seat, I sat down on the edge of one of the beds and Bobby on the other. I felt someone sit beside me and turned my head to look at Dean.

“Can we talk later?”

I nodded softly and looked past to Sam to listen to his story. We started to listen to them explain about all these sorts of crazy things that they’d experienced, I was very surprised to hear this. Even by their standard, this sounded crazy. I found myself laughing at the craziest moments, Aliens, that wanted to slow dance, what the hell was that all about? Alligators in the sewers, I had no idea what the hell was going on at all.

“Okay, I've heard enough.”

“You showed up about an hour after that. “

“I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer.”

“But I –“

“Shh, shh, shh, shh! And, Dean, Sam did not touch your car.”

“Yeah!”

“And if you two bothered to pull your heads outta your asses, it all would have been pretty clear.”

I looked at the confused looks on their faces, then looked over at Bobby curiously.

“What is it?”

“You got a trickster on your hands.”

I looked completely confused as they started to talk, what the hell was a trickster? I looked toward Bobby, he could see that I was clearly confused and gave me a soft smile.

“These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight.”

I nodded softly finally understanding what exactly was going on, so they had a trickster on their hands, what exactly did that mean? How do you get rid of a trickster, the only things I’d learnt about so far were Demons, ghosts and vampires, he was planning on teaching me about werewolves and so many other things too, but for now that was all I had so far.

“Well, more like demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick.”

 

Everything just seemed to click into place after that, everyone seemed to understand what exactly was going on, well everyone apart from me. The boys started to set out a plan and I decided to head out and get some food for everyone. Bobby handed me his keys and I grabbed my wallet and headed out into the hallway.

“Ellie?”

Turning around at the sound of Dean’s voice, I looked up at him with a puzzled look on my face.

“Give him a break.”

“What?”

“Sam, give him a break. It wasn’t him, it was a demon. He’s been stressed out and missing you since we left, you should give him a break.”

“I don’t know Dean, it’s a little hard for me… it might’ve not been him, but it was his face.”

“Ellie, I’ve not seen Sam like this about someone since Jessica, his ex. He talks about you a lot and that hunt after you and him… well he wouldn’t stop smiling. Just think about giving him a break.”

I nodded softly, before making my way out to Bobby’s car, getting inside I headed off and made my way toward a burger place we’d passed on the way in. Dean’s words bothered me, I couldn’t help but think about what he’d said, maybe I did need to sort things out with Sam, but I couldn’t, not yet. I wasn’t ready, I wasn’t sure what to say, the whole thing was incredibly awkward right now and it made things very painful for me.

Getting out of the car, I looked around, my head sort of distracted with thoughts, as someone grabbed hold of my arm.

“Excuse me, sorry, do you have change for a dollar?”

I looked at the man in front of me in overalls, he had sandy brown hair, with a sort of flicked up nose and a cheery smile on his face. I gave him a soft smile and pulled out the change.

“There you go.”

“Thank you, you’re incredibly kind.”

“It’s no problem.”

 

Walking past him, I made my way inside, feeling his eyes on me as I made my way into the burger place to order all of our food. Maybe I should’ve brought someone with me, it felt a bit like a mistake to not have anyone here with me, there was a lot of food and things to carry. Maybe I should’ve talked Amber into coming back to Bobby’s instead of returning to the roadhouse to look for any new signs of Miles, I was starting to miss her a lot, sure we spoke on the phone every day, but without her right now it didn’t feel right.

The next day Sam and Dean went off to investigate the Janitor, while Bobby did research on how to kill it. I sat fiddling with my phone, thinking about things. I decided to text Amber and let her know I’d be coming to catch up with her at the road house after this hunt was over and that I couldn’t wait for the proper catch up.

“You going to help me, or sit there playing with your phone?”

“Sorry, I was thinking.”

“Let me guess, Dean spoke to you about Sam and now you’re unsure what to do.”

“Yeah…”

“Those boys are worse than women, I swear.”

I let out a soft laugh and looked at Bobby with a soft grin on my face as I grabbed a book.

“Thanks Bobby.”

We both started to flick through books, looking for answers. Research was oddly a part of this that I loved, I found it rather soothing if I was honest, it distracted me from everything that was going on. Miles, the mysteries of my past, Sam. All of it was gone as I read the book in front of me, discovering things that I never thought I would discover.

“Here it is.”

After a long silence, I looked up at Bobby who held a book out to me. Taking it, I read it over and started to learn all about the trickster and what could kill it, I was very amazed by it, there were creatures like that out there, what else was out there?

“So a wooden stake, sort of like fictional vampires?”

“Basically, yes.”

“I still find it weird that to kill vampires you have to chop their heads off and they can go out in daylight, man it makes some fictional vampires look like proper shit!”

The door opened as me and Bobby had a little laugh about the vampires as Sam walked inside, he took one look at us and instantly found himself jealous. Looking away from my laughing face, he cleared his throat.

“Right, we’ve got to move, Dean is waiting for us now.”

 

We loaded up and made our way out, parking in a different place to hide from that son of a bitch, my heart was pounding as we got ready to go inside, however Sam stopped me just as we were about to go inside. Looking down at me, he reached over and removed the stake from my hand.

“You’re not going in there.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t want to risk getting you hurt.”

“I’ve been training with Bobby; I can handle myself.”

“Discussion over.”

Sam walked inside, leaving me alone in the hallway, a frustrated sigh leaving my lips. Looking toward the door, I was half tempted to rush inside. I wasn’t happy with Sam’s choice of not allowing me to go inside, I reached for the door, only to find someone taking hold of my hand.

“You don’t want to do that Ellie.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Come with me.”

The man led me away from where Sam and Dean would be able to see me, I looked him over as we walked he was the man from the burger place.

“You’re the trickster…”

“I am… but I’m something more than that to you.”

“What?”

“Your Guardian Angel.”

I stared at him for a moment, an eyebrow raised as I looked at him, clearly confused about what he was talking about. He was the person who was warning me? He was the one who was trying to keep me safe from all the crap that was going on right now, all the shit that kept hitting the god damn fan. It was him who told me to trust Sam and Dean?

“It was you?”

“Yes.”

“Were you playing a trick on me?”

“No, this time I wasn’t playing a trick.”

“I know where your brother is, but you can’t go after him…”

“What do you mean?”

“Ellie, I wiped the memories from your head for a reason… that reason being that if they took you, you’d be dead. I believe that you are needed for something bigger than whatever it is his special children are getting ready for, I believe that you are going to do something so great, that the prophets will give you, your own place in the saints.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Meet me in California if you want to know more.”

Something told me to not agree to this, but I wanted answers. No, I needed answers, I slowly nodded my head and asked softly.

“Where?”

He quickly wrote down an address and handed it to me, giving me a small smile, he then clicked his fingers and disappeared.

 

“Ellie? Where are you?”

The sound of Bobby calling for me, caused me to look away from the place where he’d been stood and rush around to find them.

“Is it done?”

I asked knowing full well that no matter what they answered it wasn’t done at all.

“Yeah, we got that son of a bitch!”

“Come on, let’s get the hell out of here before someone finds that body.”

We all went back to the motel room and began to pack, I glanced over at the boys as they loaded their things into their bags.

“Ellie?”

“Yeah, be careful.”

I looked at Bobby and nodded softly as he walked out leaving me with Sam and Dean for a moment, my eyes moved to the pair of them and then quickly looked away.

“Be careful, what does he mean?”

Sam asked looking at me with worry on his face.

“I have a lead on my brother, the strongest one yet… before you ask, no. I’m going alone.”

“What if it’s not safe?”

Dean seemed to turn into a big brother at that moment, his eyes looking at me with a stern look in his eyes, Sam moved beside him and looked down at me.

“I appreciate this whole protective thing you have going… but this is my job and I’m not willing to work with people on this.”

I glanced at Sam for just a moment, before making my way past the two of them and walking outside, I took a deep breath and held my head up high as I made my way to the bus station. I waited for the bus, my eyes so focused off into space, I didn’t notice someone coming and sitting beside me.

“Hello Ellie.”

I turned my head and froze as I caught a glimpse of his yellow eyes.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

“What do you want from me?”

“Just a little chat… are you sure you want to get on that bus? I could take you directly to your brother.”

“Why should I trust you? You’re a god damn demon.”

“That might be true, but I know where Miles is.”

I felt his hand reach over and removed a piece of hair from my face, he gave me a soft grin and as he looked at me.

“Miles is a very great guy, he is also very loyal, I’m so proud of him. He does miss you though, I’m sure he’d love to see you… maybe if you come with me?”

He slowly reached over and placed a watch in my hand, then looked at me and smiled.

“Think about it.”

He gave me a wink and then disappeared like it was nothing, my hand looked down at the watch and turned it over in my hand, I stared at the watch. I knew it was Miles’ I’d given it to him, swallowing hard, I looked up and looked around, before letting out a gentle sigh.

* * *

 

My eyes shot open, sweat trickling down my face as I sat on the bus, I hadn’t dreamed about those yellow eyes for a very long time. But now he was coming to see me again, I could remember every part of him, the way he looked at me, the way his hand moved and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. The way he spoke of being very fond of Miles, how he missed me dearly and wanted nothing more to see me, it had to be a dream though… didn’t it? It just had to. I reached into my pocket and slowly pulled out the watch, it wasn’t a dream, he’d come to see me, spoken to me… the thought made my skin crawl.

I leaned my head against the window and stared out as the bus pulled into the station, an announcement of where we were hit my ears. I let out a gentle sigh, I still had a couple more to go until I was where I needed to be. I pulled out the letter in my pocket and started to read it again, he was my Guardian angel, but why was he? Was this some really horrible trick? It felt like it could be, but then again I wasn’t sure. Maybe I should’ve brought Amber with me, but then again I couldn’t risk it, I didn’t want to scare him away, I needed this guy to talk to me, I needed the answers.

The bus took off again as my phone started to buzz, looking down, I saw it was Dean. Shaking my head, I sent it to voicemail suspecting that Sam was attempting to call me from his brother’s phone. Opening texts, I sent another one to Amber, letting her know that I’d be travelling to the roadhouse soon and that there was nothing to worry about and that I’d be safe, I suspected Sam or Dean had told her by now and if that was the case she would probably be freaking out.

I made my way to the address and knocked softly on the door, looking around I bit down on my lip and waited for the door to open, it finally flew open and there he stood.

“Come in, come in. Did you come alone?”

“Yes I did.”

I replied as I came inside and dropped my bag down, I started to look around, biting down on my lip even more as I noticed all the candy wrappers, they weren’t kidding when they said he loved candy.

“So, are you going to start explaining?”

“Drink?”

He served me my favorite drink, then sat down looking at me with a smile. He had a nice smile, something sort of oddly trusting about it and his eyes seemed to have a sort of caring flare inside them, I couldn’t help but trust him, even if people thought I was crazy for travelling all the way here to get answers.

“I like you.”

“Thanks?”

“Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that.”

“Right, now are you going to talk?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Wait, why did I have to travel here?”

“Well, I had to hide from hunters and so why not move states?”

“Right… anyway.”

I took a sip of the drink in front of me and looked at him as I waited for him to get down to business and begin to talk. Honestly, I was feeling a restless, I wanted answers and to get these answers it would mean that I’d find out a lot of truth that was probably going to sting, I knew it was a big risk, but it was a risk that I was willing to take.

“Alright, so… you and your brother dearest have been infected with demon blood, back when you were very little, I don’t know why, I don’t really care why. But what I do know is that people who have this are being rounded up, I chose you for one reason and one reason only… Your future is something that is strange, it’s unwritten, unlike the others. Your fate, a prophet couldn’t even write about because… you’re not in it.”

 

I looked at him with confusion on my face, what did he mean, I had no idea, but I wanted to know more, I started to lean forward, looking at him with curiosity in my eyes, he noticed and grinned.

“I wiped your mind of your parents as well as Amber, and Miles. Then I made it so you disappeared, your coworkers, anyone that had seen you, I made them forget you. Sadly, this took a lot out of me, so I had an accident when I was sending you all away, splitting you all up. Amber luckily landed where she was meant to, you and Miles however, not so much. I accidently handed Miles over to the enemy, and gave you to the Winchesters, who at that moment were screwed because they were being followed by what I was trying to save you from.”

I listened to his words, my eyes looking down with several tears appearing in my eyes as he spoke. I didn’t want to know this answer, I didn’t want to be told this, it caused me to question everything I’d been hoping against, it confirmed all that the demon had said… Miles was with them.

“Where is Miles?”

A sad look appeared on his face and he slowly shook his head, candy appeared on the table and he lifted it up offering me one.

“Where is he?”

“Somewhere… somewhere you can’t go.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the bad guys have him and if you go there… you’ll die.”

I shook my head, my eyes looking down at the chocolate in front of me, then looked away. I shook my head once again, trying to understand what he was saying.

“Did you say die?”

“Yes, if you go there, it will be the place you die.”

 

I sat in silence for the longest time, my eyes staring down at the bubbles in my drink popping as they fizzed up to the top. My chest felt heavy, my head spinning once again. What was I going to do, this was insane!

“Dead, as in dead?”

“Yes, as in dead.”

“Is there any way I can go there?”

“Not yet, but… you need to keep moving.”

“Are you still protecting me?”

“Yes, the best I can… but he seems to be fighting against my power with every single ounce of strength.”

“He found me…”

Slowly I stood up, my eyes looking at the guy for a moment before scooping up my bag.

“Thanks, for nothing…”

I took a step back and made my way to the door.

“Ellie, wait!”

He rushed after me and stopped me as I reached the door, reaching up, he poked me in the head causing a gasp to leave my lips as the memories that had been taken away filled my head once again.

“Take care of yourself.”

I nodded softly, my hand reached over and shook his softly before I walked outside. Walking slowly to my motel room, I let his words run through my head, I’d die if I chased my brother… did that mean that vision that I saw… if I chased him, I’d die? The words bothered me all night, I sat on the bed, just staring blankly across the room, my hand gripping hard onto my brother’s watch as I thought about what it would mean if I did chase after him.

 

I knew he’d said I was meant to keep moving, but I just couldn’t handle it, I stayed in my room, just throwing cash at the reception as I tried to process everything. Maybe I needed to get some advice, maybe I needed the Winchesters. My first thought went to Sam, a gentle smile tugging at my lips, I missed him, I missed the way he made me feel, the way he held me and kissed me. I felt totally alone without him, my chest felt tight as I felt myself getting more and more troubled by the fact that I missed Sam. Scrambling off the bed, I picked it up and dialed Dean’s number.

“Hey, where are you and Sam right now?”

“Hey Ellie, we’re in San Fran.”

“Text me where, I’m on my way. I’m in California and I’ll be there soon.”

“Alright, I’ll tell Sam.”

“No, don’t. I want to surprise him.”

“You’re going to give him a chance, good.”

Hanging up my phone, I checked out the hotel and got into a little rental car I’d gotten, I couldn’t stand to get on another bus, it was driving me insane. Starting the car, I turned up the radio and made my way to San Francisco, a grin tugging at my lips. Tapping the wheel, I began to sing along to Bon Jovi, as I drove. I might’ve been bothered majorly by my brother and what I’d been told, but I needed to see Sam… I hoped he could make me feel better to be honest. It was strange, I’d felt as if something was missing since we’d not been talking and not getting to look at him, it was rather crushing.

 

The drive was a rather long one, but I didn’t care, I played a little air guitar as I drove and sung loudly, it was something I’d not done in such a long time. I needed to let my hair down, it was then I got an idea to dress up. A small smirk appearing on my lips as I pulled over and rushed into a service station and got myself looking presentable. Makeup, a dress and heels. It was weird, I was starting to shake as I drove into town.

The sun was starting to set as I drove in, my hand fiddled with my hair as I pulled over and sent a quick message to Dean asking for where Sam was. Reading the address, I drove around looking for it for a few minutes, until I found the house. Getting out of the car, I left my phone inside, not seeing it lighting up as Dean tried to call me.

Making my way up to the door, I reached it and knocked softly. There was no answer however, reaching down I turned the handle and found it open. Surprised by this, I glanced around and decided to slip inside and see if I could find him. Slowly I looked around the living room, I didn’t notice the clothes on the floor, it wasn’t until I reached the bedroom and slowly walked inside that I realized what was happening.

I froze, I stared at Sam in bed with another woman, I tried to hold in a small sob, but it was no good, it fell out of my mouth causing him to wake up. He reached up and wiped his eyes, before looking up and noticing me stood there with tears trickling down my cheeks.

“Ellie?”

“How could you?”

“I can explain.”

 


	18. Chapter eighteen

“Sorry, we’re not open yet.”

“Not even for a friend?”

I slowly walked into the bar where Amber sat and Jo stood behind the bar, their laughing faces slowly turned to frowns as they saw me walking slowly inside, my eyes red and puffy.

“Ellie?”

Amber shot over to me, knocking down the stool as she ran to me. She wrapped her arms tightly around me as I started to cry, burying my head in her shoulder I clung to her as the tears ran down my cheeks.

“Elle, what’s the matter?”

I honestly felt a little stupid crying over someone who wasn’t mine, but the problem was… I felt like he had been mine, this deep connection we seemed to have, the way we were when we slept together. Everything suddenly seemed to become a lie, and it ripped my heart out.

“Ellie, calm down. What’s wrong?”

I took a seat as Amber got me some tissue and Jo got me a coffee, the pair of them sat down beside me and looked at me waiting to hear what it was exactly that was bothering me.

“Is it time for a drink yet?”

“No…”

“I’m sure it’s twelve somewhere…”

“Ellie… what’s the matter?”

“Sam…”

Jo and Amber exchanged a look, before looking at me. They both looked worried, like something was wrong, maybe he was dead, maybe he was missing, neither were sure, but they guessed there had to be something wrong.

“Ellie, what’s wrong with Sam?”

 

Drinking my coffee, I looked at the two of them and sighed.

“I have to open up, I’ll leave you two to it.”

I looked up and noticed the two of them share a quick kiss and couldn’t help but smile softly. Jo walked off and opened the bar, while Amber sat down and looked at me.

“I’m happy for you two… you’ll have to tell me later how you got together.”

“Elle, do you want something to eat?”

“No… a beer would be great though…”

“Alright… but will you tell me what happened first?”

“Y…yeah.”

“What happened to Sam?”

Amber got a beer for the pair of us and came and sat down next to me, she looked at me with a curious look on her face as well as worry. Clearly she was worried about what I was about to say.

“He slept with a werewolf!”

I didn’t mean to shout, but the words came out louder than I expected. I looked around the bar, several people looking over, including Jo. Curious about what it was exactly that we were talking about, one in particular looked very curious as he sat at the bar, looking over every so often, then back to Jo who was happily chatting with him.

“He what?”

“He slept with some werewolf…”

“How do you know?”

“I walked in… Dean gave me a hard time the last time I saw him saying that Sam missed me and that he needed me and wanted to be with me and all this other stuff… then I went to see him and I found them in bed together. He had the nerve to tell me that it wasn’t what it looked like, he got out of bed and went to chase after me… just as he got to me, the bitch in the bed turned into a fucking werewolf and jumped out of the window.”

 

Amber listened in silence, a sad look on her face as I told. Reaching over she placed her hand on my arm as I played with the bottle of beer in front of me.

“Elle, can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Umm, do you think it’s possible that… maybe… you… are… you know…”

“What Amber, spit it out.”

“Are you in love with Sam?”

I didn’t answer her, I didn’t know what I was supposed to say to her, was it possible that I was in love with Sam? I just shook my head and looked away. My phone started to buzz, causing me to groan softly. Turning to look at it, I sighed softly. Amber leaned over and looked at it, before picking it up and answering it.

“Hello?”

“Ellie, listen please don’t hang up.”

“It’s Amber asshole, you are so fucking lucky I’m not there to kick your ass. Ring her again and I will track you down and I will beat the shit out of you!”

Amber slammed down my phone and then placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly. I heard Amber get up and walk away after a moment, glancing over at her she leaned over and whispered something to Jo, the pair of them looked over at me, before I looked away and let out a deep sigh.

 

“You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

I slowly looked up to see a man with short brown hair, dark blue eyes, a well pronounced forehead. He was tall, well built and had a very kind smile. I looked him over, jeans, a tight black t-shirt, with a red and black plaid shirt over it and biker boots. I couldn’t help but feel a small smile tug at the corner of my lips. I felt so tempted to ask him if he was a hunter, but instead I motioned to the table for him to sit down.

“You have no idea.”

I commented as he sat down, he took a sip of his beer and I couldn’t help but glance over at Jo and Amber who were smirking and giving a thumbs up. Rolling my eyes, I looked back at the man in front of me. Who was extending his hand, reaching over I took his hand and gently shook it, a grin on my lips as I did so.

“I’m Ethan Grey.”

“Eleanor… Ellie Sanders.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ellie.”

“So, do you want to talk about what’s on your mind? I couldn’t help but overhear something about a werewolf?”

“A werewolf? What, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, for a minute there, I thought you were a hunter.”

“I knew it!”

Ethan let out a rather cute chuckle as he nodded his head, smiling at me. He nodded over to Jo at the bar to bring over two more beers, before looking back toward me.

“So you are a hunter then.”

“Yeah I am, and I’m going to guess that you are too?”

Ethan leaned on the table, looking at me with a very curious glint in his eye.

“Sort of, I just started out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I haven’t long since been in the game at all.”

“Maybe I could teach you some stuff?”

He suggested with a slightly flirty smile appearing on his face as he leaned forward on the table. I grinned back at him and shrugged a little.

“Maybe you can.”

 

As the evening moved on, there were a collection of bottles on the table. Ethan and I were sat close to each other, discussing different things, our hands brushing over each other every so often. A giggle leaving my lips every so often as he made jokes, his long fingers moved over and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. Sam, was of course still playing on my mind as I looked over at my phone. He’d not called since Amber spoke to him and it made me wonder if he was actually doing what she’d asked. It bothered me to think about him with that girl, it bothered me to think of him wanting to be with anyone else but me, was I not good enough for him?

“Are you alright?”

“Hmmm, sorry? I was miles away for a moment.”

“It’s alright, did you want another drink?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“No, I wouldn’t dream of doing that.”

Whether I was being selfish, or because I was hurting I wasn’t sure. But there was one thing that I knew for sure right now, I was rather tipsy, and I just wanted to scratch everything from my mind and just have some fun. I didn’t care if it made me feel even more hollow than I already was, I just needed something.

“No… thank you.”

I slowly leaned over and pressed my lips against his, he responded instantly as we sat there, his arms pulling me closer and onto his lap. I felt his tongue move across my lip asking for entry, I instantly gave it to him. His tongue moved inside my mouth and the kiss began to get deeper, my hand pressed against his chest, I could feel his abs under his shirt causing me to grin a little into the kiss.

 

The sun was up high in the sky as I started to wake up, opening my eyes I found myself closing my eyes again due to the strong sunlight shining through the cheap curtains. A soft groan left my lips as I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me holding me close, a soft sigh left my lips as I rolled over, expecting to see Sam. But it wasn’t. I looked down at Ethan’s sleeping form, he was very attractive, I couldn’t deny that and he was very well built, and from what I remember, he was great in bed… but something was missing. Carefully, I started to move out of the bed.

“Ellie?”

“Hey Ethan.”

I looked down at him with a small smile on my lips as he sat up beside me, I felt his fingers touching my skin as he looked around at my face. It wasn’t that I didn’t find him attractive, it wasn’t that I didn’t find him funny and interesting, it was that I felt like I was using him.

“We’re you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?”

“No, I’m not that type of girl.”

“That’s good to know, ‘cause neither am I.”

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine, a soft kiss compared to the ones we shared last night. It was sweet and full of caring. Breaking away from the kiss, I looked up at him and bit my lip softly.

“You are really beautiful.”

“So are you… wait… what?”

I blushed softly, looking down. The pair of us began to laugh, the giggles slowly dying down as he leaned over and kissed me once again. I moved my hand to cup his cheek as we began to deepen the kiss, he moved and climbed on top of me and gently pushed me down onto the bed. His hands ran slowly up my body, as he kissed down my neck.

“Sam…”

 

It came out before I could catch it, I looked up at him as he looked down at me rather confused. My cheeks flushed red wishing I could take back what had just come out of my mouth.

“Sorry, I meant Ethan.”

Getting out of bed, I started to get my clothes on feeling very embarrassed. He followed me and slipped on his boxers, before taking hold of my hand and looking at me.

“It’s alright Ellie, I figured out already that someone had hurt you… granted I didn’t expect you to call me their name…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Listen, I really like you. I enjoyed the time we spent together last night and this morning, even if you did call me the wrong name.”

“I enjoyed my time with you too… but yeah you’re right someone hurt me…”

“Well, whoever they are, they’re an idiot.”

Slipping my shirt on, I then grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down my number and handed it to him.

“In case you know, you need my help on any hunts…”

“Or in case I want to see you again?”

“Yeah… that too.”

He leaned down and kissed me softly once again, then led me to the door.

“Goodbye Ethan.”

“Bye Ellie.”

 

I stepped out of the door and let out a long sigh, I couldn’t believe I was doing the walk of shame. Letting out a rather sharp sigh, I made my way out of the motel and looked around trying to figure out exactly where I was. The thought of coffee lurked in my head as I began to walk, the need for sunglasses seemed to grow as well. I felt awful, all the problems coming back as I sat down on a wall. That one burning question started to appear in my head as well. I’d met Sam months ago, back in August, it was now March, had I fallen in love with him, without even realizing it? Was it even possible to love someone and not know about it?

I loved him didn’t I? I had fallen completely and helplessly in love with Sam Winchester and seeing him with someone else had told me he didn’t feel the same. The feeling of my phone buzzing in my pocket caught me off guard, taking it out of my pocket I glanced at the blocked number and let out a slight sigh as I answered.

“Sam, I don’t want to talk to you right now.”  

“Ellie?”

There was a long pause, my hand nearly shaking as I almost dropped the phone to the ground.

“Miles?”

“Hello sis.”

 


	19. Chapter nineteen

“Miles?”

“Ellie, it’s so good to hear your voice.”

Blinking back a few tears as I listened to my brother’s voice at the end of the phone.

“It’s so good to hear yours too, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too… Ellie, listen. I don’t have much time… I need you to find me, I need you to get here, please. They’re going to kill me!”

The phone line went dead after that, I sat there in silence, the phone still pressed against my ear as several tears threatened to trickle down my cheeks.

“Miles?”

My voice broke as I tried to get more from him, I knew it was useless, the phone line was dead, but still. I just wanted to try, I needed to talk to him, I needed to… call someone, I didn’t know who. Pulling my phone away from my ear, stood up and began to run, I had to get to Jo and Amber, they could help me. Heading down toward the bar, where I suspected they’d be, I couldn’t help but keep checking my phone to see if I had anymore phone calls from Miles.

 

“We’re clo-“

“I need you guys!”

I yelled as I ran inside, throwing my stuff down I gasped for breath and placed my hand on my side as I tried to deal with the stitch I had.

“Look, it’s the dirty stop out.”

“Oooo Ellie, did Ethan Rock you like a hurricane?”

“Shut up!”

I snapped at the pair of them, as I struggled to get my breath back. The pair of them glanced at each other and then fell silent. Their eyes looking at my face as they saw how serious it looked.

“Miles called me…”

“What? When?”

“Just now, I didn’t know what to do, so I came here.”

“I’ll call Ash, see if he can trace it.”

“It was a blocked number…”

“This is Ash; we’ll see what he can do.”

“Alright, I’m going to call Bobby.”

 

I moved away from the others and dialed Bobby’s number, leaning against the wall I took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. If there was anyone who would know what to do it would be Bobby, I couldn’t ring Sam or Dean, I couldn’t talk to them right now. I figured Bobby could help me better than they could right now, it was Bobby, he’d been hunting a lot longer than them, well at least I think he had.

“Bobby, it’s Ellie… call me back, please, it’s an emergency!”

I returned to the group, looking at the two girls Jo was on the phone and Amber was looking over at me with curious eyes. I offered her a weak smile as I walked back over to join her.

“So… are you two official now?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“I’m happy for you.”

Amber smiled her cheeks flushing a little bit.

“I do still need to hear how you two got together.”

“Right, so Ash is going to see what he can find.”

“Thanks Jo.”

“Anyway, when I arrived here things were really awkward between us. But then we got a couple of drinks flowing and we started to talk and Jo explained how she regretted everything that happened between us and how she knew she should’ve said yes to me and… then we kissed.”

I listened to Amber’s words as she explained how they got together, a grin on my lips as I listened to them, I looked between them, saw them holding hands and grinning at each other and I knew that at least they knew how they felt about each other. It must’ve been nice to have that sort of thing, I couldn’t help but feel a little bit envious, but I was happy at the same time.

 

Sitting down at one of the tables, I looked down at my phone, willing it to ring once again, hoping to hear something from Bobby, or Miles to call me once again, but there was nothing.

“A watched phone never rings.”

“I know, but doesn’t mean that I can’t hope it does now does it?”

“Ethan or Sam?”

“What?”

“Which was better in bed?”

Amber sat down in a chair beside me, her and Jo glancing at each other with a small smirk on her lips. My cheeks flushed and I shook my head softly.

“I’m not answering that.”

“Oh come on, we’re all friends here.”

“I’m not going to answer.”

Thankfully my phone began to buzz, glancing down at it I noticed it was Bobby’s number calling. Letting out a sigh of relief, I stood up and rushed away phone in my hand, I needed his guidance right now.  

“Hello?”

“Hey Ellie, what’s the matter?”

“My brother called me, he said if I don’t find him he’s going to die, but there is a lot more to it than that, I really need some help.”

“Alright, calm down… do you want me to come to you?”

“Please… I really need some help right now.”

I hung up on Bobby after telling him where I was and let out a soft sigh, thankful that I was going to have a proper hunter with me to help me sort this out. I needed to figure out what exactly was going on, but I wasn’t going to be able to do this by myself. I thought about maybe calling Ethan, asking him to come and help, the only problem was… I’d given him my number… but he’d not given me his.

 

“Elle, we’re going to get some lunch, you coming?”

Before I could answer, my phone began to ring again, looking down to see another blocked number calling me, my heart skipped a beat. Swallowing hard, I answered the phone and brought it to my ear. Only to hear a robot at the other end informing me that I had a collect call from Folsom Prison and asking me if I would accept the charges. Figuring I had nothing to lose, I shrugged my shoulders and waited to see who it was that was on the phone.

“Ellie?”

“Sam, you’re in jail?”

I noticed Amber and Jo looking over at me with curious looks in their eyes as I stood frozen to the spot.

“It’s not what it looks like, we’re working a case… listen… I need to talk to you.”

“Look Sam, I don’t have time for this right now… I’m closing in on where my brother is… Bobby is coming to help me.”

“Ellie, I think I lo-“

“Goodbye Sam.”

“No, Elle. Please don’t hang up… Ellie!”

 

I sat in the corner as night time came, I wish I had some way to contact the trickster… or whatever his name was. I needed him to guide me right now, he said if I went there I’d die, I didn’t know if he was trying to trick me so that vision I saw could come true, or if it was him. My head was swimming with different ideas, different problems, I needed Bobby’s help, I knew I could depend on him to help me. Taking a swig of the coke I ordered, I glanced at the door and saw him finally enter, letting out a sigh as I placed my glass down I waved him over. Getting up as he walked over, I hugged him and gave him a soft smile.

“Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“It’s alright, why don’t you tell me what’s going on, go from the start.”

Taking a deep breath, I began to explain everything to Bobby, from the yellow eyed demon coming to me, trying to convince me to go with him, to meeting the guardian to getting my memories back to then coming here and getting the phone call from Miles telling me that if I didn’t find him that they were going to kill him, but it not being what I’d been told because I was told I’d be killed if I went there. Bobby listened sipping the beer that I’d ordered for him, just before he arrived and nodded slowly. He stayed silent when I finished, he let it all process everything that I’d said, before letting out a breath as he looked over at me.

“If the yellow eyed demon has been in contact with you Ellie, I can’t really agree with the phone call from Miles, if he’s been kept with the demon for this long, I doubt he’s going to kill him… I think it’s a trap to get the two of you together. If you are going anywhere, I’m going to come with you and maybe even get Sam and Dean to come too, either way I am not letting you do this on your own.”

“Thank you Bobby.”

I felt myself feeling overcome with joy at the way he was protective of me, it felt good to know that there was at least someone other than Amber that cared about me. I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and let out a soft sigh, leaning back in my chair I looked down with worry on my face.

“I have Ash currently running a search to see if he can find anything to help me.”

“Well, I think we need to get Sam and Dean here to help us.”

“No! I mean, they’re on a hunt…”

“Oh, well we can get them to come after.”

I nodded softly, sort of glad that Bobby was going to call in Sam and Dean, but also dreading it because I wasn’t sure that I wanted to see Sam.

“Ellie!”

Looking up as Amber rushed over to the table, almost falling over several different people and then finding herself on Bobby’s lap, she looked at me with a serious expression. Not even bothering to say anything to him, she looked at me a slight grin forming on her lips as she did.

“Ash has found where Miles is.”

 


	20. Chapter twenty

My eyes slowly opened, the noise of the television waking me up. Reaching out in the darkness, I checked the time and let out a soft groan, not wanting to be awake at this time of the day. Snuggling back down, I glanced to the television to see some sort of old fashioned movie playing. I remembered watching this film with my grandmother when I was younger, I could never remember the name but I always loved it. My body tensed as I felt something behind me, a hand reached over and touched my shoulder, I slipped my hand under the pillow, only to find there was nothing there.

“Did I wake you?”

“Sam?”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close, his lips brushing over my ear.

“Sorry that I woke you up, I was cramming for the bar exam and then I couldn’t sleep so I was watching a movie.”

“It’s fine…”

 

I slowly rolled over to look at Sam, to see his naked chest, his big muscular arms and his puppy dog eyes looking down at me. He leaned over softly and kissed my head, the smile on his lips only growing. I had no idea what was going on, why I was in bed with Sam, why he was talking about taking the bar exam, what was going on?

“I get it, you’re still mad at me for missing the party, I’m sorry I won’t leave you with my family next time, I promise.”

“Party?”

“Yeah, my parent’s anniversary party. I promise that at your parents this weekend I will make it up to you 100 percent… or seeing as we’re both awake we could always start with making up right now… maybe try for that mini me that we’ve been talking about.”

“Sam…”

“I know you’re a firefighter babe, but most of the other guys that you work with have kids and I know it’s different for you, but I really do think we should. I mean we’re engaged and getting married in just over two months, wouldn’t it be great to have a baby join our happy home?”

I looked at Sam a little confused, before slowly slipping out of his arms and grabbing my phone and rushing into the bathroom. Flicking through my contacts I found Amber’s number and dialed her quickly.

“Amber, I am freaking out! I have no idea what is going on right now.”  

“Woah, hey, what’s going on Elle?”

“I’m getting married to Sam, I don’t understand… when did that happen? I mean last thing I know I was looking for Miles in that warehouse and now I’m here… Why would I be engaged to Sam? He cheated on me!”

“Sam cheated on you? When? What?”

“My brother cheated on Ellie?”

“Is that Dean?”

“Crap, Dean she wasn’t supposed to know!”

“Sorry, but when did Sam cheat on Ellie?”

“Are you and Dean fucking? What about Jo?”

“Yes we are… who is Jo?”

“Your girlfriend.”

“What are you talking about Ellie? I don’t have a girlfriend. Listen, Sam wouldn’t cheat on you, he loves you… he’s the one that has been talking about nothing but the wedding, about having children, he didn’t cheat on you.”

“What is going on?!”

A sharp sigh left the other end of the phone, pulling away from the phone slightly I bit down on my lip as I waited for Amber to speak once again.

“Ellie, you have an engagement photoshoot tomorrow, go to sleep, we only have a couple of hours before you have to go to work.”

 

I closed the phone and let out a soft sigh, I needed to figure out what was going on. I paused to look down at the rock on my finger and nodded softly, before sneaking out into the living room. I started to look around for any sign that might show this was a dream, such as floating fish or something just as weird… but instead I found a picture that stopped me in my tracks.

“Mum, Dad?”

Several tears trickled down my cheeks as I stared at the picture of them with me and Miles. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Dropping the picture, I grabbed my keys and rushed out to my car and floored it over to my parent’s house. I didn’t know where I was going, but I had a feeling that my old home was where I was meant to go, the house that burnt down, the house that was no more. I ignored the calls from Sam as I drove, I just wanted to see, wanted to know if it was real or not.

The car stopped and I quickly got out of it, barely slamming the door as I rushed up to the front and started to knock. The porch lights came on quickly and I saw a figure stood the other side, my heart was pounding heavily as I heard the door unlock and open. Looking up slowly at the man stood there, I burst into tears.

“Dad.”

Moving closer, I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly, letting out a little sob as I hugged him tightly.

“Honey, that was Sam… said Ellie just took off… Ellie, are you alright honey?”

“Mom.”

I let go of my dad and rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, unable to really explain how it felt to be held by either of them. I reached back for my father and pulled him back in too, and just stood there in their arms, having the one thing I remember wishing for since I was a child.

“Sweetheart, what’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry…”

I mumbled finally letting go of the pair of them and sighing deeply.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in years, I just needed to see you.”

“I’ll go ring Sam, let him know you’re alright.”

I watched Dad walk away, my heart pounding heavily in my chest still as I took in what was around me, my parents, the two people that I’d always felt were missing from my life.

Taking a seat in the kitchen, I looked at my mother and just smiled softly, a stupid goofy smile on my face as I watched her make me a cup of hot coco.

“You could’ve just waited until tomorrow sweetheart; we’re going to be at your engagement shoot so Amber can get a picture of the whole family.”

“I bet Miles hates that, I know how much he hates having his photo taken.”

My eyes travelled up to my mother, a sad look on her face. I watched her move over and touch my forehead, taking my temperature.

“Have you been working too hard sweetheart? Are you coming down with something?”

“What do you mean?”

“Miles died two years ago.”

 

The mug slipped from my hand as I listened to her words, he was gone. I didn’t even know how to look up at my mother, or father as he walked into the room. My heart was aching, I got my parents, but I didn’t get my twin brother? How was that in anyway fair?

“You need to get some rest sweetheart, go sleep in your old room for tonight”

I nodded slowly, standing up and walking upstairs, stopping at the top and seeing a selection of Christmas pictures from when we were younger. I hated this, pulling out my phone I rushed into one of the rooms and took a seat, opening the internet, I focused on what Bobby had taught me and started to try and focus supernatural character that could make wishes come true. My parents being alive is what I’d wished for every Christmas, every birthday, every important time in my life, now I had it, I didn’t have Miles to enjoy it with me.

“Djinn…”

Was that what this was? It certainly granted what I wished for, only problem was I had no idea how to kill it. A feeling of dread ate away at my insides; I wasn’t going to find any hunter to help me take this thing down. Sam was a civilian, and I had to assume Dean was too. Slamming my phone down, I let out a rather long groan and glared at it as I started to mutter, what was I meant to do?

“Shit!”

 

The morning came quickly and before I knew what was going on, my mother was in my room pulling me out of bed, telling me that Sam was here with my dress for the shoot and that I had to get ready, or Amber would have my head.

“I don’t think I can… I have to get to work.”

“No, you have a couple of hours before work, we made sure of it.”

“Why do I have to do this?”

“To show your grandparents and your children.”

“I have to run out, I’ll be back.”

Grabbing my phone, I started to look up anyone that could help me figure out what exactly is a Djinn was. I got into the car and started it, before I was even able to drive off, to go to the professor I’d found. I found myself stopping and staring out of the window. I froze seeing a girl dressed all in white, slowly I got out of the car and went to walk over to her.

“Ellie!”

Spinning around I saw Sam stood there, looking from him, back across the road, I realized the girl was gone. Letting out a soft sigh, I turned back to him and forced a smile.

“Come on, we need to get going.”

“Right, sorry I’ll go and get changed.”

Going back inside, I got changed as I thought about everything that was going on. I didn’t want to be stuck in this, if a Djinn had me, I had to hope that someone would find me. Bobby was still out there, wasn’t he? He had to be looking for me, we were on a hunt together, we were meant to be hunting for Miles. Miles… I needed to see Miles, I knew that I needed to go and do whatever it was I was meant to do, but I needed to see his grave.

“Elle, we need to go.”

“I… don’t think I can.”

Sam slowly opened the door and walked inside, looking at me he frowned.

“What’s the matter?”

“I need to see Miles…”

 

Sam looked at me with a mix of sadness and worry, his hand moved to touch my shoulder as he moved his hand to touch my cheek.

“Ellie, have you started drinking again?”

“What?”

“You’re not long out of rehab, if you’re drinking again you need to let us know.”

“I’m not drinking; I’ve not had a drink.”

“Oh really? Because Dean called me this morning saying that you’d called Amber and said that I cheated on you, you ran out of the house last night, you seem to keep forgetting that Miles is dead… just tell me if you have.”

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, getting frustrated by the fact that he seemed to just not be the Sam I fell in love with.

“God Sam, come back to me!”

“What? I’m right here.”

“No you’re not, you’re not my Sam, you’re not the demon hunting, hero that stole my heart and made me fall in love with you!”

The words hit me hard, I’d not expected that to come out. Swallowing hard, I looked at Sam with shock on my face. Moving past him, I grabbed my bag and started to rush down the stairs. Everyone turned to see me running down the stairs, I didn’t dare look at anyone as I ran out to my car and got inside.

“Ellie, come back!”

 

Starting the car, I drove off not sure where I was going but I knew I had to get the hell out of here. This was the worst wish ever, I had been in rehab, I hardly ever drank… there is no way that I’d go off the rails if he… if Miles died… no… I drove around for a while, until I saw the graveyard, parking the car. I got out and ran inside, looking around in a panic, I started to look everywhere, started to look for my brother. I needed to get to him. I needed to find him. Finding his grave, I ran over to it and fell down to my knees.

“I found you… you can’t be dead… I found you, it’s your turn.”

I let out a sob as I stared at my twin brother’s grave, my hand reached out and touched it softly. I felt weak seeing his name written in front of me in stone, was this what it was going to be like if I didn’t find him? I needed to find him before it was too late, I needed to get out of here and go find him. Sensing that I was being watched, I looked up and saw that girl again, stood there staring at me. Slowly I came to a stand, my eyes looking at the girl and refusing to take my eyes off of them. I watched her disappear, and still stared at the place where she’d been stood.

“Whoever you are, I’m going to help you, I promise.”

Walking back to the car, I got inside and opened my phone trying to find something to help me fight this Djinn. Silver, I needed silver to beat this thing. But how was I going to beat it when I was still in the dream? No, I had to get out, I had to go and fight it. Starting the car, I drove back to mine and Sam’s apartment and rushed inside, starting to look around for anything silver. I didn’t even hear the door open and close and I picked up a letter opener.

“Ellie?”

“Sam?”

I turned around and looked at him, the letter opener in my hand. He walked over and touched my cheek, stroking it softly.

“Elle, I’m sorry I upset you earlier, but look everyone is worried.”

“I can’t Sam, I have something to do.”

“What?”

“I have to go…”

“Ellie, I’ve put up with a lot, can you just stop and help me understand?”

“I have to go Sam.”

I moved to run out, when Sam grabbed my hand his eyes moving to look at the letter opener in my hand.

“Elle, you’re not going to try and take your life again, are you?”

“No, I’m going to save it!”

“Ellie…”

Turning to leave, I paused and turned around. Dropping the letter opener on the floor, I rushed over to him and jumped up into his arms and kissed him deeply. I let every feeling I felt for him come out as I kissed him, he kissed me back, his arms running up my body as we kissed.

“I love you Sam… I wish I could tell you every day… but I can’t.”

Jumping down, I went to walk away, only to feel his hand grab hold of mine.

“I love you too.”

“I know.”

 

Picking up the letter opener, I made my way out of the house not even daring to look back as I got into my car. Putting the letter opener onto the passenger seat, I started the car and drove off, heading to the last place I could remember being before all of this, that warehouse, I had to be there, the Djinn had to be there too. Even in this world, it had to be there. I knew what I had to do now, it was clear, I had to get back into my world, I had to face everything, I had to find Miles, I had to save him, it was up to me and if I didn’t do that… I’d regret it, forever.

Parking the car, I snuck into the warehouse and started to look around, my senses guiding me as I moved, the letter opener clutched tightly in my hand as I moved through the place. Looking around, I slowly snuck down a flight of steps into a room where bodies were strung up, moving slowly over to them I looked between all of them, until I saw the girl who I’d kept on seeing. She looked half dead, was this what was going to happen to me?

“Dad, where are you?”

Stepping back, I glanced around as I heard the sound of footsteps. Moving quickly, I hid behind some crates and watched as the Djinn came down and walked up to the girl. I held my breath as he pointed his hand at her and caused her to go back to sleep, she had no idea where she was, she thought she was with her father… that meant that I wasn’t really with my family, it confirmed everything I thought.

“Sleep, sleep.”

I watched on as he lifted up some of her blood and started to drink it like a milkshake, I shuddered softly as I watched it leave. Slowly I snuck back out and over to it, looking up at the woman, I needed to figure out a way to get her out, and a way to get myself out. There had to be a reason that I kept seeing her, maybe we were in the same place? I sucked in a breath and tried to figure out what to do, looking down at the letter opener, I bit down on my lip and lifted it up. Suddenly someone grabbed hold of my hand.

“Why did you have to do this Ellie?”

Turning around I looked at Sam, Amber and my parents. They looked up at me as they moved toward me.

“You could be happy here with us, this could be your happy ending with me.”

“It’s not a happy ending if I’m not with the real you Sam.”

“What about us Ellie? Your mother and father, don’t you want to be with us?”

“I need Miles, I need my brother, I can’t just leave him… I’m sorry.”

I looked down at the letter opener and took a deep breath, before stabbing it into myself, a cry left my lips as I did. Blood slowly came out of my mouth, as I looked at them, the letter opener fell from my hands as I looked at them, they slowly started to vanish.

* * *

 

“ELLIE, ELLIE, Ellie?”

I could feel my body being shook as my eyes were closed, I slowly started to open them, to see Sam looking at me. His hands on my shoulders shaking me. I let out a small grunt letting him know that I was alive.

“Ellie?”

“Hey.”

“Thank god.”

I looked around and saw Bobby and Dean there as well, I nodded toward the girl beside me, hoping they understood that they needed to help her too. They nodded and Bobby began to cut through the girls binds.

“Dean!”

I screamed as I saw the Djinn coming up behind him, I watched him turn around and start to beat the crap out of it. My arms fell as Sam finished cutting my binds and picked me up in his arms, I snuggled into his arms not wanting to get away from him, I just wanted to be there right now.

“I got you, it’s alright.”

I could hear Dean fighting as Sam held onto me, he pulled me closer as Dean killed the Djinn. They carried me and the girl out, I clung to Sam, until we got to my car where he placed me in the passenger seat. I closed my eyes for a moment, as I tried to focus on being back in the real world. I could hear Sam giving orders, I needed to go, needed to get back onto the hunt for Miles.

“Dean, take her to the hospital, we’ll meet you at the motel.”

“I’m fine… don’t worry…”

“Ellie no.”

I thought about that moment when I told Sam that I loved him in the Djinn dream and looked away from him, as the car started. Closing my eyes once again, I took in a deep breath. The silence in the car was killing me, I opened my eyes after a few moments to see Sam looking at me.

“What did you see?”

“I don’t remember.”

 


	21. Chapter twenty one

“Let the games begin.”

* * *

 

Sam slowly opened his eyes, a groan leaving his lips as he sat up and began to look around, his eyes darting around the abandoned location as he got to his feet. Taking out his phone, he looked down at it, no reception, a frustrated look on his face, he puts it back into his pocket and lets out a sigh. Sam slowly started to make his way around, looking for any sign of life. A slow creaking caused him to look around quickly and grab a piece of wood, clearly ready to fight.

“Andy?”

A gasp left Sam’s mouth, thankful that he’d found someone he knew, he was sure somewhere inside that this could be a bad thing, but right now, he just wanted to know what was going on.

“Sam! What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know.”

“What am I doing here?!”

“I don’t know.”

“Where are we?!”

Andy began to panic, clearly unsure of where the hell he was, and what the hell was happening.

“Andy, look, calm down.”

“I can’t calm down! I just woke up in freaking Frontierland!”

He had a point, if Sam wasn’t a hunter, he’d have been very freaked out right now. Was this that plan the demon had for them? Put them in a random abandoned town? He wasn’t sure, but he really needed to figure this all out.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Honestly? My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell. Like, uh…”

“Like sulfur?”

“How did you know that?”

It was like a trigger, Sam suddenly remembered what he’d been doing, where he’d been, what he’d been up to and all he could think about was his brother.

“Dean.”

“Your, your brother – is he here?”

“I don’t know where he is. I don’t know if he’s…”

The thought caused a cold chill to run down Sam’s back, what if Dean was dead? But he didn’t have time to think about that, not really. He got distracted by the sound of a woman screaming, his mind instantly fell on Ellie, what if she was here too? She’d shown signs of being like him. Rushing away from Andy, he ran to where the noise was coming from.

“Hello?”

“Help me! Help me, please!”

“Okay, I’m here. We’re gonna get you out, all right? Just hold on a second.”

Sam bashed the lock off of the door and burst it open, it wasn’t Ellie, he wasn’t sure if he was thankful or scared by this fact.

“Ava?”

“Sam!”

Ava threw her arms around Sam and hugged him tightly, her eyes glanced away as she put on a show for them, her eyes meeting with someone hiding not too far away. Someone who instantly moved out of sight, someone who knew that was his main target was finally here.

“Have you been here this whole time?”

“What whole time? I just woke up half an hour ago.”

Sam had to explain everything to Ava, before he introduced Andy and Ava to each other. Before he could explain anymore of what he knew, what he suspected a voice reached his ears.

“Hello? Anyone there?”  

Miles watched a tall stranger in a military jacket for a moment, he was a worry he looked strong, he was sure he’d get him if he wasn’t careful. Closing his eyes for a moment, he summoned a demon and took care of him, making sure it hung him somewhere they wouldn’t be found. Rushing out from his hiding place, he ran into a blonde girl, she looked rather freaked out, clearly an easy target for later, of course he planned on getting rid of everyone until it was just him and Sam, then the fun would really begin.

“Are you alright?”

“I think so; do you know what is happening?”

“No I don’t, I’m Jake. What’s your name?”

“Lily.”

“Hey, are you guys alright?”

Turning around, Miles watched Sam come over with Ava and the other weak link.

“I’m Sam,”

“Jake,”

“Lily,”

“We’re alright, well as can be expected.”

“Are there more?”

“No, not that I saw.”

Sam went on to explain about the powers, how each of them had the same thing, all the same age, all had abilities. Miles’ eyes glanced at Ava, then back at Sam, trying to keep as low key as possible. He put on a face that said this is insane, hoping that he’d buy it. Lily went on to start complain about how her powers had been awful and how they’d hurt her girlfriend.

“Hey, guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we’re all here, and so we all have to deal with this.”

“Who brought us here?”

“It’s less of a “who”. It’s... more of a “what”.

“What does that mean?”

Sam took a long pause, his mind telling him that these people wouldn’t believe him, but he had to hope they would, after all this was a crazy situation and there wasn’t much else he could use to explain what on earth it was. Plus, how else would they have magical powers?

“It’s a ... it's a demon.”

* * *

 

Bobby and I pulled up in our cars and got out. Dean looked panicked, not that I blamed him. This was the second time that Sam had gone missing, only this time there was proper signs of a demon taking him. Pulling out a map and paperwork, I walked over to Dean and handed it to him. It was pretty awful that I only saw him when people were in trouble, but I guessed that was what it was like in this world. Bobby opened the map and placed it on the hood of Dean’s car for all of us to look at. The three of us leaned over and started to look for any signs that might link us to where Sam was.

“This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month.”

“Are you joking? There’s nothing here.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, come on, there’s gotta be something. What about the, the, the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing.”

“That’s what I’m telling you: there’s nothing. It’s completely quiet.”

“This doesn’t feel right.”

Dean looked up at me, slightly confused.

“I know I haven’t been hunting long, but… it feels like that calm before a storm…”

“She’s right Dean, this feels like there is a whole hurricane of shit coming our way.”

“Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?”

“It doesn’t work, trust me, that’s how I’ve been looking for Miles mostly.”

Before Dean could reply, his phone started to ring, causing him to move away and answer it, it was Ash. I watched Dean for a moment as he argued with Ash on the phone, before I felt Bobby nudge me.

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine, sort of wish I’d brought Amber though… I know she’s not even been training like you’ve been training me, but running off on this sort of thing without her, it feels weird… I mean I know she’s with Jo and I have to give that beautiful couple time… but I’ve not seen her since I left there with you.”

“I meant about Sam…”

Before I could reply to Bobby, Dean was back over hanging up his phone and putting it in his pocket.

“We’re heading to the roadhouse.”

“I’m fine Bobby, don’t worry.”

I told him quietly, as we all got inside of the Impala. I let out a deep sigh and shook my head, I wasn’t alright… I was scared and I didn’t like it one little bit.

* * *

 

The group stood around listening to Sam, confusion on their faces as he tried to explain what was going on. It wasn’t hard to decide that he was a little bit crazy, after all demons, there was no such thing, was there? Miles decided that this was all moving far too slow for his liking and stormed off, declaring that Sam was insane and that he was better on his own. As he walked away, he heard giggling in a classroom and slowly made his way to it.

“Hello? It’s all right. Don’t be scared. Are you lost?”

There was no response, his eyes carried on scanning around.

“Hello?”

Miles looked around, until he heard screeching coming from the chalkboard. Turning quickly, he saw the words “I will not kill” written over and over again on the board. The girl appeared in the room, laughing. Her nails grow to form claws, and her face contorts.

“Get back!”

He shouted, just before Sam burst in and made the thing disappear. The rest of the group appeared in the room, and Miles kept his eyes focused on Sam, trying to not show a single ounce of emotion.

“That was a demon.”

As the group moved out of the classroom, they all began to walk once more, Andy was having a very hard time dealing with it, practically rocking back and forth as they walked, his hands rubbing his head.

“Give me a minute. I’m still working through, ‘Demons are real.’”

He uttered softly as he moved beside the others, it was then they came to a very rusty bell and stopped to look at it. Sam moved forward, the name caught his attention, he knew that name.

“I’ve seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled.”

The groups faces dropped as they all realized that they were indeed in trouble being here, haunted, ghosts, that was all just crazy, really crazy. One of the girls wanted to go, but Sam told her not to, trying to convince her to stay, that they needed to stick together, when she finally agreed, the group made their way to find iron, salt or silver. They needed weapons and that meant that this had to work. But as they made their way into a house, Miles noticed Lily running off, he glanced at Ava and gave her a small nod, letting her know that she had her first victim of the game too.

The group began to ransack one of the houses, Miles helped even though he wasn’t exactly interested in helping anyone here, not even Ava, but she didn’t need to know that until the time came. He glanced at Ava as Sam spotted her rubbing her head and looked away rolling his eyes, what an amateur, she wasn’t in anyway going to win this, she’d be dead soon, he’d make sure of it.

“Where’s Lily?”

The group rushed outside as they heard the girl giggling again, and found her dead on the water tower. It was a sight to behold, even though he planned to kill Ava, it was still a very surprising thing to see.

“Oh, my God! Okay, that’s officially—Sam, she’s dead! She’s dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That’s killed! Okay, we have to get out of here.”

“Stop.”

“What?”

“Lily was trying to leave. The demon’s not gonna let us get away that easy. We’ve gotta gear up for the next attack.”

This whole thing was getting crazy, moving away to go and cut the girl down, Miles didn’t even look back to see what the team were doing. All he knew was that the next to die would be Andy or Ava, then it was the final showdown and he was going to make sure he was going to win.

“You know; I was just thinking about how much Dean would help right now. I’d give my arm for a working phone.”

“You know; you may not need one. I’ve never tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything of Dean’s on you? Like, something he touched?”

Sam looked at Andy and grinned, before realizing something else. His hands dug through his pockets and he pulled out a room key from Pierpont Inn and held it in his hand. Holding it out to Andy, he smiled knowing that it was something that you had touched.

“I have a better idea, Ellie.”

“Ellie?”

“She gets visions, there is a higher chance of it getting to her than to Dean. Plus, there is a good chance she’s in contact with Dean right now, or even hunting with him.”

“Pierpont Inn?”

Sam’s cheeks flushed a little bit, before looking away.

“Just get on with it.”

* * *

 

The Impala drove around the corner toward the Roadhouse, none of us expected to see what had happened when we got there, it was gone, burnt to the ground. My mouth hung open, as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Amber. I watched Dean and Bobby walk around the debris a sad look on my face as they did.

“Hello?”

“Thank god.”

“Elle, what’s up?”

“Amber, the roadhouse is gone…”

“What?”

“We just got here, it’s gone… I don’t know where Ellen is… But – oh god Ash…”

“Oh my god… I need to tell Jo… Elle, please be careful.”

Hanging up the phone, I moved over to give them a hand. In my whole time as a firefighter I’d never had to do anything like this, not on a place that I knew. My eyes looked at Ash’s burnt body, sadness in my eyes as I did.

“Should we bury him?”

No one answered me, instead we moved away from the site and stood together, the three of us looking at the burnt remains of the bar.

“This is…”

“What the hell did Ash know? We’ve got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she’s even alive. We’ve got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?”

Bobby couldn’t even finish his words; it didn’t surprise me in the slightest. I didn’t look at either of them, just looked at the smoke billowing up into the air. He was right, was Ellen alive? Where was Sam? A gasp suddenly left my lips, and I almost fell to the ground, if it wasn’t for Dean catching me in his arms at the last moment. I let out a groan, my hands moving to hold my head as I tried to see what was in my head.

“Ellie?”

Dean looked down at me with worry on his face, Bobby was the same, as he moved over to kneel down beside us. Dean cradled me in his arms. and tried to help me in any way he could. My body started to relax after a moment, but that was as long as it lasted. My fists closed together as another vision came into my head, tears spiking my eyes as I did.

“Sam…”

“Ellie, what did you see?”

“A bell, with a tree on it… “

“Was it a tree, like an oak?”

“Yeah…”

“I know where Sam is.”

Dean looked down at me with a grin on his face, before hugging me tightly. Standing up, he helped me up and into the car where I just leant back and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to deal with the pain. It was like a migraine, that was the worst I’d ever had before in my life.

* * *

 

Sam’s eyes shot open, the demons words ringing in his head as Miles stood in front of him shaking him.

“Ava’s gone.”

The pair of them made their way outside to hunt for her, splitting up, Miles couldn’t help but think about how this would be the perfect time to take Sam out, he’d heard him talking to Andy earlier about Ellie and that just made him want to blow the plan, kill him now and get it over with, but he didn’t, he needed to make sure Ava was gone before anything else happened. He stayed in the shadows close by as he heard Ava scream, she was certainly a good actress, he’d give her that. She had that tall, long haired freak eating out of the palm of her hand right now.

Moving closer to the door, he listened to them talking, undefeated heavy weight champion indeed, he was the champion, he’d only let her live so far because he knew she’d come in handy the day Sam showed up and he was right, she’d been very useful, but now she wasn’t anymore. Taking a deep breath, he slipped inside as she was about to attack Sam and snapped her neck, her body falling to the ground in front of him, his eyes looking up at Sam for a moment. The pair of them moved outside quickly, Sam was pumped up to get out, while Miles, not so much.

“I think we can go now; Ava was controlling the demon. We should be alright.”

“No Sam, I saw that Yellow eyed demon, he said we had to play along, that we had to -.”

“No Jake, listen. You can’t listen to him.”

“S-Sam, he’s not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don’t play along, he’ll kill us both. Now, I-I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good’s it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon; I can kill the bastard.”

“We can do this together!”

“How do I know you won’t turn on me?”

“I won’t.”

Sam slowly placed his knife on the ground, Miles stared back at him and then slowly placed his on the ground too, the pair looked at each other for a moment, then suddenly Miles moved and punched him in the face, sending him flying.

* * *

 

“We’re on foot from here.”

Climbing out of the Impala, the three of us got weapons and headed through the woods, my heart was pounding heavily, I just hoped that we’d get to Sam before anything bad happened to him. We moved quickly through the woods, trying hard to not fall over the branches that our torches couldn’t see. My mind seemed to keep wandering to Sam, hoping he was alright, hoping he’d be okay.

“The clearing is up ahead.”

Dean told us, we started to move faster, pushing ourselves to break out into the clearing. The stone path crunched under our feet as we ran around looking for Sam. The rain had started as we broke through the clearing as was starting to soak our clothing, causing it to stick to our bodies. My eyes scanned around, looking for any sign of life, but there was nothing.

“Sam?”

“Dean!”

My heart skipped a beat as I saw him, there he was, he was alright, it tried hard to stop the tears from welling up in my eyes. I came to a stop, desperate to catch my breath for a moment. But then someone appeared behind Sam, I knew that face, I knew those eyes, even in the dark.

“Miles, no!”

I took off running toward the pair of them, I watched in horror as Miles put a knife through Sam’s back and then took off running. I glanced to the three men, before taking off after my brother, desperate to stop him and find out why he’d just done that.

“Miles, come back!”

I screamed as I chased him toward the woods, but by the time I reached the outskirts, he was nowhere to be seen.

“Sam…”

Turning around, I sprinted back toward where the Winchesters and Bobby were. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, almost causing myself to go head over heel as one foot caught the other. I could hear Dean’s words as I raced back to them, he couldn’t die, no, he couldn’t.

“Hey, look at me. It’s not even that bad. It’s not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We’re gonna patch you up, okay? You’ll be good as new. Huh? I’m gonna take care of you. I’m gonna take you care of you. I’ve got you. That’s my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!”

Arriving back, Dean was already clutching Sam tightly, tears streaming down his face. I dropped my gun and flashlight, as I covered my mouth in shock.

“No… no… Sam.”

I felt Bobby’s arms wrap around me, as I stood there staring at Sam.

“He has to wake up Bobby, make him wake up!”

I started to shout, trying to get out of his arms and get to Sam as tears ran down my face. I needed to make him open his eyes, needed him to stop messing around. My eyes travelled to look at my brother’s handy work, and I knew my heart was ripping into pieces.

“I didn’t get to tell him, make him wake up! Please…”

Bobby pulled me into his arms and held me tightly as I began to break down, tears running quickly down my face as I buried my face in his shoulder… Sam was dead, and my brother had been the reason for it.


	22. Chapter twenty two

Not a single word had left my lips since Sam died, I just sat on the floor staring down at my shoes, my heart feeling as if it was broken beyond repair. Every time I looked up, tears trickled down my cheeks once again. He was gone and it was at the hand of my own brother, I heard Bobby enter and didn’t even flinch as he placed down some food beside me. This was the first death I’d experienced since I started to train as a hunter, the first death of someone that I was sure I could stop and I didn’t. If only I’d just found Miles sooner, hadn’t bounced around trying to find out as much as I could, not listened to that damn trickster about if… maybe I’d be dead instead of Sam. My arms wrapped around myself as I sat staring across the floor at Dean’s feet. He’d not moved either, the both of us were broken beyond repair. I couldn’t even begin to understand what Dean was feeling right now, but he must hate me, not that I thought for a second that his mind was on me at all.

“Well, then let it end!”

My head shot up, Dean and Bobby were face to face, Dean was clearly not dealing with this. Standing up slowly I looked between the two men.

“You don't mean that.”

“You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here.”

“Dean…”

“Go!”

Dean yelled at Bobby and shoved him toward the door, before turning to look at me with such hate in his eyes.

“You, get the hell out of here too, this is all your fault.”

“Dean…”

“Get out, because of you Sam is dead, because of you and your god damn brother he’s not coming back!”

The words hit me hard, I felt Bobby move to take my arm and lead me out, but I shook it off. Moving over to him, I slapped him hard around the face, my eyes looking up at him with just as much hate.

“How dare you Dean, I loved him. That man right there, I fell in love with him! Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I’m not already blaming myself?”

Bobby took my arm and turned me to leave, the tears had started once again, a massive pain formed in my chest as I turned to leave, as I tried to walk away from the painful words that fell from Dean’s mouth.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go.”

“You know where we'll be.”

“Are you going to be alright to drive?”

Leaving Dean, Bobby looked over at me as we made our way out to the cars, I didn’t even answer, I just got into my car and started the engine. I waited for Bobby to pull out and then drove after him, feeling very defeated right now.

* * *

 

Miles sat alone in front of a campfire, his hands shook as he looked down at them, he was sure he could still see Sam’s blood, his sister’s voice still echoed in his head. He’d heard it all, heard every single plea as she tried to convince herself that Sam wasn’t dead. What had he done? Had he really taken his sister’s love away from her? The thought alone made him feel sick, had he been fed lies all this time?

“Howdy Miles.”

His head shot up, to see the yellow eyed demon stood in front of him, a smirk on his lips as he stared across at him.

“I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”

“I got a genius on my hands. Well congratulations, Jake. You're it—last man standing. The American Idol. I knew you’d win, I had every faith in you. Although it was touch and go for a minute, I was convinced Sam would beat you.”

“Go to hell!”

“Been there, done that.”

“Everything you put me through – dragging me to that place, making me kill people, lying to me about my sister.”

“All part of the game, I had to give you as much encouragement as I gave everyone else. I needed the strongest.”

“Strongest, for what?”

“Oh, I got a laundry list of tasty things for you.”

“The only thing I'm gonna do is wake up, hunt you down, and kill you myself.”

“You know, others have tried. It's not easy. Trust me, Miles. You want to be a good little soldier here.”

“And if I'm not?”

A twisted look appeared on the demons face as he looked at Miles, clearly he really had no idea who he was dealing with.

“Well, first I’ll track down Amber, rip her to pieces in front of your little sister… then I’ll make sure she meets the same sticky fate. I’m not bluffing.”

Miles let out a heavy sigh, he couldn’t let anything else happen to his sister, he’d already fucked up so much. His eyes glanced down at his hands and sure he could still see the blood.

“What do you want me to do?”

* * *

 

Someone should’ve stayed with Dean, you couldn’t help but feel like you should’ve stayed beside him instead of leaving like this, what if he did something stupid? Only he did do something stupid. One year, that was all he was going to get, but it was worth it if it meant his little brother could be back in this world. The pair talked over food, Sam telling Dean everything that happened, Dean telling him everything that happened this side.

“Dean, if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?”

“Sam… I need to tell you something.”

“What?”

“His name wasn’t Jake…”

“What was it?”

Sam asked looking at his brother with a worried expression on his face.

“Miles Sanders, Ellie’s brother.”

Sam dropped the food in his hand and stared at his brother, a shocked look on his face as he let it all settle into his head.

“I was with Ellie’s brother, where is he? Is he with her?”

“No Sam… he’s not.”

“What about Ellie? Is she alright, the yellow eyed demon hasn’t got her and him has he?”

“No Sam, she’s with Bobby, she’s safe.”

“Well, come on then, Bobby’s is only a few hours away.”

* * *

 

“Don’t even think about it Ellie.”

“What?”

“Going back, I need you here.”

“I know… I just… what if he does something stupid?”

“It’s Dean, he always does something stupid… but for now, we need to research.”

I nodded softly, I knew he was right, we needed to figure out this thing Ash had found, but I had no idea what exactly it was that needed to be figured out. No one did. I’d finally started to eat once we were at Bobbys, but not much, a half-eaten sandwich sat in front of me, I knew he’d be looking toward me to encourage me to eat, but my eyes were only on the book, I didn’t want to eat.

“Maybe if we found Miles, maybe that would help.”

“I don’t think that would help Bobby, we’ve been looking for him for months, now the first sighting we get is when he… well you know. I’m going to go and get a couple of hours’ sleep.”

I stood up slowly, and made my way upstairs to the room I usually slept in when I was here. I closed the door behind me and just flopped down on the bed, closing my eyes as I tried to clear every single thought from my head. The sound of a knock on the door, caught me off guard, my eyes opened and I stood up, moving over to the door and listened, unable to hear anything I slowly opened the door and looked around. Moving to the top of the stairs, I listened hard, trying to figure out who it was exactly. My heart started to pound as I listened, was I dreaming? Sam, no it wasn’t possible, was it?

“Demonic omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here. (He points to Wyoming on a map.) All around here, except for one place... Southern Wyoming.”

“Wyoming?”

“Yeah. That one area's totally clean – spotless. It's almost as if...”

“What?”

It was him, I knew it was him. Rushing down the stairs, almost falling over as I ran down them at speed, sounding like an elephant stampede. Jumping the bottom step, I rushed toward the room, almost falling as I grabbed the door frame and ran inside. I stopped dead, my eyes landing on Sam.

“No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't.”

Sam didn’t answer, his eyes were fixed on me, the pair of us just staring at each other surprised by the fact that we actually got to see each other. My heart thumped, he was alive, he was here…

“Sam…”

“Dean, come and help me get some more books from the truck.”

Dean stood up and followed Bobby out, leaving the two of us alone, our eyes fixed on each other as we were left alone in the house.

“I thought… I thought you were dead.”

“From what I heard, if Bobby hadn’t patched me up, I would’ve been.”

“Sam…”

Sam moved toward me, his eyes looking directly into mine. His hand snaked around my body and pulled me to him, our lips crashing into each other as we stood there together. Our arms wrapped tightly around each other as we kissed, my heart pounding heavily in my chest as I knew what I had to do. I broke the kiss, slowly, reluctantly and looked up at him.

“Sam…”

“Yeah…”

I’d never told anyone in my whole life, not in this way, and to be telling someone now, my heart was pounding so heavily in my chest it filled me with completely and utter fear.

“I love you.”

The words came out a tear trickled down my cheek, his hand moved and wiped it away as he looked into my eyes. A smile formed on his face as he looked down at me.

“Ellie, I…”

The door burst open and Dean and Bobby were back, with Ellen in tow, the pair of us on instinct wiped our lips. I let out a thankful sigh as I saw her, rushing over I hugged her.

“So glad you’re alright… does Jo know?”

“No, not yet…”

“I’ll call her for you.”

I left the four of them and moved into the kitchen, pulling out my phone I dialed Amber’s number. It went through to voicemail however, letting out a sigh I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

“Hey, it’s far too early to be having sex… listen, Ellen is alive, she’s with us. I’ll see you soon.”

Hanging up the phone, I turned to see Sam stood there waiting for me. Walking over to me, he looked down into my eyes with a smile.

“I didn’t get to finish what I was saying.”

“I noticed.”

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine once again his hands cupping my face as he moved me back against the counter.

“Sam, we’ve found something.”

Pulling apart, we laughed softly, our lip close to each other’s.

“Tell me after?”

“No, now!”

His hand grabbed hold of mine as he turned me around to look him in the eyes, looking at him, he touched my cheek and smiled.

“Sam, get in here now!”

I let out a gentle laugh as Sam looked toward the door and then smiled.

“I’ll wait till after, it means that we’ll both make it out of this… because I have a promise to keep.”

The pair of us moved back into the office, where the others were waiting for us. We all studied the man and looked at each other.

“It’s a devil’s trap…”

I listened to the words that they were saying, a feeling forming in my gut as I wondered something. Biting my lip, I looked over at everyone, my mind starting to wonder one thing, one very worrying thing that caused my worry to fill my mind.

“What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?”

“Now that's a comforting thought.”

“Yeah, you think?”

“Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?”

“This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across.”

“No, but I know who can… Miles…”

* * *

 

We all grabbed our gear and headed out, needing to head straight to stop Miles. Honestly, the only thing I could wonder was am I the only person who could stop my brother from doing this? Glancing at my car, I noticed someone sat inside waiting for me with a smirk on his face.

“Ellie, come with us!”

“No it’s alright.”

I got into my car and started it, pulling out after everyone else. I didn’t speak for a moment, my eyes not daring to look over at the demon in my passenger seat.

“Allan, what do you want?”

“I’m here to tell you that you don’t want to go in there, you do not want to be at ground zero when this thing hits off.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean this is going to get ugly really quickly Ellie and if you’re there, you’ll get hurt.”

“I can take care of myself, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry alright?”

“I have to worry.”

“That is bullshit, you don’t worry about anyone but yourself. You knew where Miles was, didn’t you, you knew he was there, right?”

“I did, but I needed to protect you…”

“Why?”

“Because…”

Looking over at him, I glared. It wasn’t a reason; it wasn’t a god damn reason at all.

“Get out.”

“Ellie, I never wanted the demon to take you alright? I care about you.”

“If you cared, you wouldn’t have put me in this position I’m in now. Get out!”

“You’ll need me soon enough, just wait and see.”

I pulled over the car and pointed out, his eyes looked over at me for a minute before getting out of the car. Driving off, he let out a sigh and looked down at the cooling fan in his hand, before disappearing from the side of the road. I carried on driving, heading toward where we needed to go, a cemetery, why did it always have to be a damn cemetery? I took a few deep breaths as I thought to myself about getting there before anything happened. Glancing down at the map beside me, I let out a sigh. Ten miles until I was there, but that was when my car started to judder and spew out steam.

“Fuck!”

Climbing out of my car, I popped the hood and looked at it. I could barely see anything in the dying light, but I needed to figure out something. It was ten miles, I’d run further in training, but maybe I should call Sam or Bobby… Shaking my head, I couldn’t be the reason we didn’t get there in time. Grabbing my bag out from the trunk, I began to run. I had to do this, I had to get there, I didn’t want to lose anyone else. Each mile that past, my chest grew a little tighter, but I was so close, I couldn’t give up, even though my legs were aching, my head was starting to hurt and my lungs felt like they were going to explode, I had to get there, I had to reach everyone. I slowed down a little as I got closer, I felt like I couldn’t run anymore, but I needed to.

“Come on Ellie.”

Pushing myself the last mile, I found the graveyard and rushed through the gate. My eyes scanned around and then I saw them, Miles, Ellen, Sam, Bobby, Dean. I was late, but I could still stop this, I had to stop this. I started to run across the place, dodging different tombstones as I made my way toward my brother.

“Miles!”

I screamed as he turned toward the crypt, I didn’t see what happened next, I didn’t see anything but my brother falling to the ground as a gunshots echoed around me.

“No!”

Pushing past everyone, not caring about anything, I rushed to my brother and fell to my knees beside him. Reaching down, I put pressure on his wound, as tears started to prick my eyes.

“Miles, no, you can’t, don’t go please.”

“Ellie, I’m… I’m sorry I did this for you… to protect you…”

He gasped for breath and I moved my hand to his lips.

“Shhh, don’t talk, please. Miles, you need to hang in there. I just won, I found you… are you going to leave me after I’ve won? No, you’re not allowed to do that, do you hear me? You’re not allowed to do that!”

“Ellie, get back!”

I felt a pair of hands try to grab hold of me, but I shook them off instantly and just clung to Miles. The hands grabbed me again and pulled me hard over a tombstone and down behind it. I looked over at Dean who leaned forward and hugged me tightly as the smoke burst out above us. Once the smoke was gone, I pushed myself up and rushed to Miles’ body. I looked down at his dead eyes, tears filling my eyes as I reached down and touched his cheek.

“Miles?”

I glanced over to Bobby and Ellen who were shutting the doors by themselves, then back down to Miles.

“What am I supposed to do now?”

* * *

 

The smoke cleared, the gates were shut, Sam and Dean stood together over the yellow eyed demon, a feeling of relief washing over the pair of them, so glad that it was finally over and that they didn’t have to deal with hunting down the son of a bitch who killed their mother anymore. Sam grinned at his brother, before looking up and looking around for the woman he loved.

“Ellie?”

Dean joined him in looking around, Bobby and Ellen moved over to look around too, but there was no sign of Ellie, anywhere. Sam pulled out his phone and tried to call Ellie, it went straight to voicemail.

“Did anyone see her leave?”

“No…”

“Last I saw; she was with Miles…”

“What are we going to do with him by the way?”

“What we always do for hunter’s families… a hunter’s funeral.”

“it’s what Ellie would want.”

* * *

 

I’d walked away from them all as the chaos had been raging, I wanted to help them, but they had it handled. Stepping out of the graveyard, I glanced back one last time before turning away and starting down the street. Everything was different now, one journey was over, one hunt was officially done and it was clear that I didn’t belong next to the Winchesters as they fought, I lost Sam and then I lost Miles that way. I knew now that I needed to find my own way. I had my own work to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and co will return in the new year with a new story!


End file.
